HPMG : Livre 7 : Apocalypse
by mellon50
Summary: COMPLET Septième tome de la série, lire les précédents pour comprendre. Harry reviens de son petit voyage et découvre avec effroi que sa futur femme, Fleur Delacour, est devenu la Reine des Ténèbres et qu'elle porte l'enfant de Tom...
1. Les cinq filles du Mage :

**HPMG : Livre 7 : Apocalypse :**

**Chapitre 1 : Les 5 filles du Mage :**

_Obscurité_

…

_Humidité_

…

_Douleur_

…

_Puanteur_

…

_Froideur_

…

_Pleur_

…

_Tristesse_

…

_Peur_

Harry courrait, sauté par-dessus des chaises, il fuyait, oui, il fuyait le manoir des Malefoy comme il n'avait jamais rien fuit, comme si le diable lui-même était à ses trousses. Que venait-il de faire, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'est comme si pendant un bref instant, il avait été possédé par une cruauté infâme…Fleur était bien devenu une allié de Voldemort, elle portait l'enfant de ce mage noire…pensé au fait que elle et Tom avait pût… Harry n'avait put se contrôler.

Il avait jeté un sort Atlante, qui le rapprocherait de l'être qu'il aimait, et alors qu'il aurait fallu des mois pour l'apprendre, Harry n'avait eut qu'à faire 1 essai pour réussir, tellement obnubilé par sa Fleur, qu'on lui avait prise. Dumbledore n'avait rien fait, le salop, personne n'avait rien fait, même pas Remus ou Sirius. Mais il pouvait la sauvée, si elle le voyait, elle se rappellerait de lui. Malheureusement, Harry avait tors, et celle-ci était bien devenu la Reine des Ténèbres, froide et distance caché sous un long voile noire…

Il fut pris de folie, voir son ventre rond, enceinte, alors qu'il aurait tant aimé être lui, le père…il s'était élancé en avant, et avait ouvert le ventre de sa fiancé, au ventre, là où il y'avait cet enfant, celui de Voldemort… Et puis il s'était écroulé au sol, pris de sanglots, il avait pris dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté de Fleur, la serrant forte contre elle. Elle mourut quinze minutes plus tard, dans la douleur la plus atroce possible…

Et il avait continué de pleurer, mais un mangemort, passant par là, entendu ses pleurs, et dès qu'il le vit, il fut pris de terreur. C'est vrai qu'il était censé être mort…à moins que Voldemort ait mis dans la confidence ses mangemorts, mais cela aurait surpris Harry. Ce dernier avait dût alors se relever, et fuir à toutes vitesses, laissant le corps sans vie de Fleur au sol, comme un vieux chiffon difforme. Le cri, ou plutôt le hurlement que poussa Voldemort, força Harry à utiliser les capacités bestiales en lui, son pas devint plus grand, accélérant sa course.

Mais dans le dédale de couloirs, Harry se perdit rapidement, effectivement, il n'avait pas eut à faire le chemin inverse pour rejoindre Fleur. De plus, à chaque croisement, des mangemorts déboulaient, ne laissant à Harry aucun tant mort pour utiliser le sort des 4 points, qui demandait de ne pas bouger pour être effectué. Alors il continué sa course folle à travers le manoir Malefoy, des dizaines et dizaines de mangemorts à ses trousses. Il sauta par-dessus une rambarde et atterrît 10 mètres plus bas dans le Hall d'entrée, la chance était avec lui…Les mangemorts prirent tous l'escalier…sauf un, qui croyant peut être que si Harry avait réussi, lui aussi il le pouvait, arriva en effet plus rapidement que ses amis mangemorts, sauf qu'il s'écrasa contre le sol, et mourût sur le coup, vertèbres et dos entièrement brisé.

Un sourire exaspéré étira les lèvres d'Harry qui ouvrit les portes et…s'arrêta net. Devant lui se trouver cinq magnifiques baguettes pointées vers lui. Lucius Malefoy, le maitre de maison, Lord Voldemort, le maitre tout court, Severus Rogue le maitre des potions, et deux autres mangemorts, cagoulés et surement insignifiant, peut être gardaient-ils la porte, tout simplement.

« Harry, quelle gentillesse de déjà nous rendre visite alors que tu rentres tout juste de ton voyage. Tu dois être fatigué, je suis sur que Lucius sera ravie de te loger provisoirement…dans les cachots. » Dit cet homme plein de rage.

« Trop serviable » grimaça Harry.

Les deux portiers s'avancèrent vers Harry, lui retirèrent sa baguette et l'emmenèrent vers les cachots. Deux mangemorts, Harry pouvait facilement s'en débarrasser, même sans magie. Malheureusement, Voldemort ordonna à une cinquantaine de Mangemorts de le surveiller.

« Je n'aimerais pas que tu te sentes seul Harry. » déclara ensuite Voldemort avant de se retirer, accompagné de Severus et Malefoy père.

Il fut jeté avec dureté dans un cachot, et Harry savait bien que Voldemort ne pourrait s'empêcher de le torturer avant de le tuer, c'est sa chance d'avoir son ennemi enfin à sa merci. Il n'allait pas s'en empêcher. Harry, bien que n'ayant plus de baguette, devait tout faire pour, si il ne pouvait s'échapper, pouvoir se défendre contre Voldemort.

Les graphèmes lui vinrent alors en l'esprit. La magie des étoiles étaient la magie parfaite pour monter une défense que même Voldemort ne pourrait défaire, à moins de s'y employer à plein temps et y mettre toute son énergie. Les graphèmes étaient les représentations des étoiles, si il arrivait à mêler un Lokk (sortilège dans lesquels on utilise les Graphèmes en les mélangeant, ce sont des lettres qui forment un mot) et un Galdr ( les graphèmes sont des mots qui forment une phrase), il arriverait, sans sa baguette, à créer une défense ultime que même Voldemort ne pourrait briser en moins de un mois, et d'ici là, Harry espérait juste avoir une ouverture pour s'échapper, ou qui sait, recevoir de l'aide.

Il fallait donc qu'Harry créer d'abord le Lokk du Heaume de Terreur, en mêlant Huis fois le graphème Elhaz à lui-même, sur le sol sous ses pieds, en le gravant. Harry fouilla donc le taudis et trouva une roche légèrement coupante. Harry l'empoigna et traça les Huit graphèmes d'Elhaz, sur le sol sous ses pieds. Il dût y mettre son temps, car tracer huit graphèmes dans le noir, ce n'était pas évident, surtout que si un seul des huit graphèmes étaient mal tracés pour que le Lokk ne fonctionne pas. Cela donné, les Huit Elhaz fondu, un nouveau graphème, une étoile à huit branches, chacune se terminant en trident : Ægishjamur. Mais alors qu'il aurait dût s'arrêter là et activer la protection, il reprit le nouveau Graphème, Ægishjamur et forma avec : l'Armure d'Elhaz, il traça autour de l'étoile à Huit branche six fois Ægishjamur et se releva, se plaçant au centre de ce méli-mélo d'inscription, qui bien que ressemblant à des runes, n'avait rien de commun aux runes.

« Par le pouvoir d'Erda et Kari, Rind, Hir et Loge, Ægishjamur devant, Ægishjamur derrière, Ægishjamur à gauche, Ægishjamur à droite, Ægishjamur au-dessus, Ægishjamur au-dessous, Ægishjamur protège moi ! ALU ! »

L'étoile à huit branches bleuit, se dissipât dans toutes les branches, puis dans les six nouveaux graphèmes Ægishjamur, où la lueur devint blanche, éclair le cachot d'une lueur vivace. Deux boucliers s'élevèrent, le blanc en première ligne, le bleu en seconde ligne. Sous ses pieds, un tapis bleu ciel s'étira, partout autour de lui il était protégé, dans sa bulle. Aucune attaque, physique ou magique, ne pouvait mettre à l'épreuve de ce bouclier ultime. Harry se posa au sol, et plus tranquille qu'en arrivant, s'endormit. Avoir pratiqué la magie des atlantes lui avait fait oublier pendant un temps la mort de Fleur, mais cette nuit là, ses cauchemars furent particulièrement horribles pour le lui rappeler.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par un grésillement. Il sursauta et se remit sur ses jambes. Il pût voir alors Voldemort promené sa baguette sur son bouclier blanc étincelant.

« Cela fait près d'une heure que je cherche à briser ce bouclier Harry, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé, ni de faille, ni ne sait comment briser le bouclier. Quel est cette magie Harry. Et qu'est ce que tu es devenu. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué, mais ton corps n'est plus le même. »

« Tu ne trouvera aucune faille dans le bouclier Tom, et il te sera impossible de le briser. Ne cherche même pas à essayer, à moins que tu aies du temps à perdre. Pour le changement, disons que ton idéale Toms, je l'ai atteint moi aussi. Le temps n'as plus aucune emprise sur mon corps. »

« Alors tu as atteint l'immortalité Harry Potter » dit Voldemort en levant la tête. « Notre combat aurait été un duel divin alors…nous ne sommes plus de simples mortel comme Dumbledore. De toute façon, tu veux le tuer aussi je crois, tu veux tuer tout le monde, tu es bien plus dangereux que moi, sauf que personne ne le sait. »

« Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis, puissant et admiré de tous pour te combattre, sans toi, j'aurais surement été un sorcier tout à fait banale. » répliqua Harry.

Voldemort colla ses bras le long de son corps, énervé de voir autant de résistance chez son ennemi. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et dit avant de claquer la porte :

« Crève de faim, ça sera long et douloureux… et même si cela prend un moins, tant pis, je ne peux imaginer pire torture pour toi. »

Il était arrivé dans ce monde le premier avril, et désormais, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était là que le temps n'existait plus, il était peut être là depuis deux semaines ou des années, il serait incapable de s'en souvenir. Il ne reçu aucune visite, que ce soit de mangemorts ou de Voldemort. Harry était seul, et personne ne viendrait apparemment l'aider. Il passa sa main dans sa légère barbe. Son Lokk et son Galdr était toujours aussi efficace, mais lui-même commençait à faiblir, il n'avait plus mangé depuis si longtemps, et bien qu'étant vampire, il savait qu'il atteignait sa limite.

La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas. Harry releva la tête et vit entrer cinq femmes dans la pièce, Harry ne vit pas leurs visage car la lumière venant du couloir était caché par leurs corps. Néanmoins, ses sens de magicien ne trompait pas, ce n'était pas des sorcières, pourtant, de la magie coulait en elles.

« Baisse le bouclier, nous sommes là pour te sauver » s'exclama une des femmes.

Harry, se disant que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas être dans un problème pire que celui-là, brisa son Galdr et son Lokk. Les boucliers tombèrent et la magie se dissipa dans l'air. Harry poussa un soupir de fatigue et s'écroula au sol.

« Aniya et Athya, soulevez-le, on doit y aller le plus rapidement possible. » déclara la même femme. Deux autres femmes, Aniya et Athya s'avancèrent et le prirent par-dessous les épaules.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

« Des amies, on va te sortir de là, je suis Meliya, celle qui t'aide sont Aniya et Athya, et celle qui surveille la porte sont Melaïe et Senna. Allons-y maintenant. »

« Merci, qui que vous soyez en tout cas, merci. » ajouta Harry avant de perde à moitié connaissance.

Les 5 filles et Harry s'en allèrent donc, et remontèrent les marches avec lenteur, prenant soin d'Harry. Néanmoins, elles semblaient connaître le chemin pour sortir, ce qui n'était pas un mal, loin de là. Elles empruntaient les couloirs sans hésitation aucune et arrivèrent devant une petite porte, qui ouvrait apparemment sur le dehors du manoir. C'était une entrée moins fréquenté que la porte principale.

« On pars sans dire au revoir ? » déclara une voix amusé en entrant dans la pièce. Harry, reprit connaissance en entendant la voix de Tom, la pièce était tout simplement une cuisine.

« Oui, et vu le service de chambre déplorable, je ne pense pas payer toutes mes nuitées. » répliqua Harry, les filles, à côtés, esquissèrent un sourire.

« Je vois que tu as reçu de l'aide de jolies jeunes filles, je me demande qui elles sont, ne me craigne-t-elle donc pas ? » déclara Tom avec vanité qui fit froncer le nez aux cinq filles.

Un voile sombre apparut entre Voldemort et ses « hôtes ». Harry fit un petit sourire, tenant dans sa main sa baguette magique. Ils en profitèrent pour fuir de la bâtisse. Dans le parc à la française des Malefoy, ils virent leurs salut au loin, la grande grille en fer forgé des Malefoy. Petit accroc, ils y'avait une centaine de Mangemorts entre la grille et eux.

« Pas de panique, ils devraient bientôt arrivés » déclara Meliya avec conviction. « Continuons d'avancés. »

Lentement, ils reprirent leurs marches dans cette nuit chaude et agréable de juin. Voldemort apparut devant ses mangemorts, et donc devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Meliya regarda le ciel et eut un sourire confiant. Il y'eut un sifflement et une petite hache, sortit de nulle part, fracassa le crâne d'un mangemort en deux. A sa suite, d'autre hache et de flèches noires s'abattirent sur les mangemorts et leurs maitres, complètement estomaqué par des ennemis qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, caché dans les arbres et les montagnes qui bordaient le manoir Malefoy. Néanmoins, les sortilèges de protection firent rapidement leurs apparition et les nués de flèches et d'haches se stoppèrent sur un cri qu'ils entendirent d'ici.

« De l'elfique » murmura pour lui-même Harry.

L'attaque à distance des elfes et des nains avant réduit de moitié les effectifs mangemorts, ce qui prouvait à Harry que la magie ne faisait pas tout. Restait toujours le problème des cinquantaines de mangemorts encore présent, et surtout de Voldemort. Mais alors qu'Harry commençait à désespérer, le destin lui donna tort. Un nuage de brume se leva et quand il se dissipa, une armée hétérogène apparut. Vampire enveloppé dans leurs cape de soie, Haut-elfe dans leurs amures blanches et brillante, maniant aussi bien la magie que l'épée, elfe noire, furieux combattants, nains du chaos et nains se mélangeait ensemble, secouant leurs armes les unes contre les autres, prêt au combat, mais aussi des atronach de feu, de glace et des tempêtes. Tous les peuples et races avait répondu à son appel au nom de la liberté contre l'oppression des sorciers sur les autres races.

Une armée d'environ mille homme, prêt à le défendre, lui. Harry en pleurait limite de joie.

Il sentit soudainement une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête avec difficulté et vit Almaguë, qui lui souriait avec décontraction.

« Mae govanen Harry ! » s'exprima en elfique Almaguë. « Bois ce breuvage, ton mois de captivité à dut t'affaiblir, il te rendra force et pouvoir.

« J'y ais donc passé un mois dans ces infâmes geôles, que de temps perdu, merci d'être venu, j'ai joué au con en voulant sauver à tout pris Fleur, alors qu'elle était définitivement perdu, et le pire, c'est que j'ai douté en mes propres amis. » déclara Harry, en acceptant la fiole, qui contenait sans toute vraisemblance du sang.

« On fait tous des erreurs un jour Harry, même toi tu n'en n'es pas exempt. » lui répondit-elle en le prenant par les épaules, le soutenant.

Harry but ce que contenait la fiole, et sentit aussitôt force et magie dans ses veines, comme des fleuves qui avaient autrefois étaient asséchés et qui auraient retrouvé toutes leurs vigueurs. Il se sépara du soutient apporté par Almaguë et se dit qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec Tom, et de lui en faire baver de son mois de captivité.

Le combat, il n'avait pas commencé, tous attendait un ordre de leurs chefs réciproque, alors ils se regardaient, se défiant par des hurlements et des épées levés, tandis que les mangemorts faisaient crépiter leurs baguettes. Des hourras se firent entendre quand Harry traversa ceux qui étaient venu l'aider, les remerciant chaudement tout en avançant. Ceux qui était devant était les Hauts-elfes, et Harry en savait bien la raison, leurs magie protectrice était tout simplement formidable, et leurs boucliers n'avaient aucun mal à résister aux impardonnables, même celui de la mort. Harry posa son bâton sur le sol et s'appuya légèrement dessus. Il n'était pas en forme pour un combat éprouvant, mais suffisamment pour une joute verbale et quelques sorts.

« Avoue ta défaite Tom, 1000 contre 50, tu n'as aucune chance de gagné » déclara Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

« Je dois m'avouer surpris Harry, tu n'es pas sans ressource, mais la prochaine fois, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera moi le plus puissant, et tes alliés tomberont sous ma baguette pour t'avoir suivit et une fois vaincu, je les exterminerais tous jusqu'au dernier. » répondit Voldemort, très contrit de devoir avouer sa défaite.

« Encore faut-il que tu gagnes Tom, et cela, crois le bien, rien est jouer d'avance. Le Manoir des Malefoy n'est plus ta maison, et les maitres de maison ont je pense assez de ta présence en leurs demeures, toi qui n'est qu'un simple sang mêlé, née de père moldu et de mère sorcière, c'est pire que moi, car moi, au moins, ma mère était une sorcière, et mon père descendait d'une grande lignée, mais toi, toi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un enfant née de sang sorcier et moldu, alors selon tes propres lois, tu devrais mourir, mais ça, je suis sur qu'aucun de tes chers mangemorts ne le savaient. »

« Tais-toi, impudent ! Je te ferais la peau, Potter, je te le jure par Salazard, tu seras mort ! »

Voldemort leva son bâton vers le ciel et un jet en jaillit. Il y'eut comme un bruit de verre brisé et Voldemort et ses mangemorts s'en allèrent en transplanant. Enfin, deux ne transplanèrent pas et jetèrent leurs baguettes au sol avant d'enlever leurs masques. Lucius Malefoy et son fils, Draco, étaient restés, défiant le maître.

« Tu es enfin revenu Harry, il était temps, tu-sais-qui commencer à prendre du pouvoir en ton absence » déclara Draco en approchant. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, ravi de se retrouver.

« Tu as convaincu ton père d'être de mon côté ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire éclatant.

« En fait, je dois avouer être aussi surpris que toi qu'il soit resté. » avoua Draco, un peu penaud.

« Vous connaissez les risques Lord Malefoy, à défié Tom. » dit Harry à l'encontre du père de son meilleur ami.

« Savoir que Voldemort est un simple sang mêlé m'as aussi bien convaincu que dans tes nouveaux pouvoirs et par l'une des premières défaites de Voldemort. De plus, je suis chez moi ici, car comme vous l'aviez si bien dit Lord Potter, c'est ici ma maison, et non celle de Voldemort. Je vous tire donc mes respects, et sachez que ma famille est à vos côtés. »

« Merci My Lord, cela me fait très plaisir de voir le père de mon meilleur ami à côté de moi que contre moi. Je pense que les Hauts-elfes pourront sécuriser votre Manoir afin que Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne puisse se venger de vous. » Déclara Harry en se tournant vers ses derniers. Ceux-ci hochèrent de la tête et commencèrent immédiatement leur travail.

Harry soupira et se retourna vers les cinq filles, qui étaient légèrement en retrait, le regardant avec…un peu d'hésitation. C'est en tout cas ce que pensais Harry. Il s'approcha d'elle et les regarda, leurs visages lui rappelait quelques choses.

« Qui êtes vous ? » répéta Harry.

« Notre mère voudrait te parler en premier » répondit Aniya en se triturant les doigts.

« Je vois, conduisez-moi à elle alors, je vous suis. J'ai vu assez de ce manoir de toute façon. » Ajouta Harry d'un ton désabusé.

Les cinq filles s'approchèrent d'Harry et disparurent dans un faisceau lumineux. Ils apparurent dans un jardin, au pied d'un pommier dont les pommes abondaient. Autour de lui, Harry ne vit rien d'autre qu'une immense plaine avec ci et là des arbres sauvages et des buissons épineux. Seul le pommier semblait avoir été façonné par l'homme. Soudainement, l'écorce de l'arbre se tordit de l'intérieur. Il connaissait ce phénomène…

La corrélation fit comme une explosion dans le cerveau d'Harry, et il regarda d'un nouvel œil les cinq filles. Ses filles….ses enfants. Voilà pourquoi il y'avait un air de déjà vu, elles ressemblaient beaucoup à Aïtae, et lui-même ressemblait beaucoup à elle. C'était pour cela qu'elles se sentaient si gêné. Elles sauvaient leurs pères, qui avaient 3 années de mois qu'elles. Un corps féminin se dégagea du tronc.

« Aïtae ! »

« Harry ! »

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant affectueusement, plus Aïtae qu'Harry, pour qui cela ne faisait qu'un mois, hors elle, cela faisait vingt longues années. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent…et Harry se prit une gifle par Aïtae. Harry passa une main douloureuse sur sa joue.

« Pour m'avoir fait attendre un mois de plus » dit-elle simplement, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry ne chercha pas d'excuse et la pris dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Derrière eux, les cinq filles regardaient avec bonheur les retrouvailles de leurs parents.

« Alors, raconte-moi tes vingt ans ici ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur l'herbe, à côté d'Aïtae.

« Long, est seule dans ce beau paradis que tu m'as offert. J'ai accouchée de nos enfants ici, seule. Je l'ai est éduqué seule mais je ne peux pas t'en blâmer, je savais à quoi m'y tenir quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. » Dit Aïtae d'un ton miséricordieux.

« Je suis tout de même désolé de t'avoir laissé seule et abandonné Aïtae, et il va falloir rattraper le temps perdu, bien sur. Mais sinon, je croyais que les Atlantes étaient peu fertiles ? Et tu me fais cinq enfants, jumelles. »

« Le destin en a voulu ainsi, et tu seras bientôt pourquoi ils nous à légué ces cinq enfants. » déclara Aïtae avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Allez ! S'il te plait, dis le moi » demanda Harry avec une moue enfantine. Aïtae éclata de rire, mais ne dis rien pour autant.

« Alors, elles ont l'air charmantes tes enfants » dit Harry, qui avait un peu du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être père, à 16 ans, et que les enfants, en ait 19, un peu dérangeant quand même, mais bon, Harry ne faisais rien comme les autres, ils le prouvaient encore une fois.

« Ce sont les tiens aussi » remarqua avec justesse Aïtae en le regardant du coin des yeux.

« Avoue, c'est dur de se retrouver père à 16 ans, et avoir des enfants qui en ont 19 » se défendit Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je les renies… »

Harry tomba soudainement à terre, comme endormi. Dans son cerveau, il recevait des vues aériennes de Poudlard, plus principalement de la tour d'astronomie… Il vit Dumbledore, seul contre cinq mangemorts et surtout, Moon, qui pointait sa baguette vers le directeur, qui semblait bien affaibli. Plus inquiétant encore, il vit Maria allongé sur le sol, inerte. Apparemment, Voldemort avait vraiment pris beaucoup de pouvoir dans son absence pour se permettre d'attaquer Poudlard.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sous les regards d'Aïtae et de ses enfants, qui semblaient inquiet.

« Les vacances sont finies, faut que j'aille sauver Dumbledore, je veux le tuer moi-même. » déclara seulement Harry.

« On vient avec toi ! » dirent les cinq femmes avec un synchronisme assez dérangeant.

« Heu, ouais, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, déjà qu'avec Aïtae, c'était galère, alors avec cinq femmes en plus, je suis KO » déclara Harry en secouant la tête. « Bon, tenez vous à moi, on doit se rendre directement à Poudlard, et ça, je ne crois pas que votre mère vous l'ai enseignés.

Harry et elles formèrent un cercle et se tendirent la main, Harry fit un petit pas de danse folklo et fit un petit pas en avant. Il disparu, et emporta avec lui ses filles et leur maman, laissant une grosse pierre émeraude derrière eux. Ils apparurent sur la tour nord, celle d'astronomie derrière les mangemorts, qui s'amusait toujours de voir un Dumbledore à genoux et faible.

« Hey les gars, devinez qui est revenu pour vous botter les fesses. » s'exclama Harry. Les mangemorts sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement.

« Toi ! » s'écria une voix féminine, Bellatrix sans aucun doute. « Tu devrais être dans nos cachots en train de crever de faim. » ajouta-t-elle avec haine.

« Malheureusement pour votre maitre, je me suis libéré, et je l'ai banni du manoir des Malefoy. Il est sans domicile fixe je crois pour le moment. » Dit Harry avec un rictus amusé.

« Et les six putes que tu traînes derrière toi, ce sont toutes tes amantes » dit une voix gravuleuse. « Nous n'avons pas été présenté je crois, je suis un collègue, Fenrir Greyback, chef des loups-garous. »

Harry tourna son regard vers lui, implacable. Greyback était l'archétype du loup-garou, même sous forme humaine. Il avait entendu parler de lui, et pas vraiment en bien. Harry rangea sa baguette et poussa un hurlement, en se transformant. Greyback se lécha les babines, et au plus grand étonnement de tous, se transforma lui aussi en loup-garou, alors que la pleine lune était dans encore dix jours.

« Capturez les autres, et sauvez ce vieux crouton de Dumbledore les filles » déclara Harry avant de se jeter sur Greyback, la gueule grande ouverte, essayant de morde à la gorge de son adversaire.

Après une courte épreuve de force, Harry fut repoussé violement contre le mur. Harry se releva aussitôt et tourna autour de Greyback, cherchant une faille, mais celui-ci semblait être un habitué de ce genre de combat. Il avait dût tuer quelques loup-garou réfractaire sans aucun doute. Il y'eut une explosion, Greyback regarda le combat de ses amis mangemorts, Harry en profita et le percuta violement dans le ventre et sous le choc, passèrent par-dessus la muraille, et entamèrent une longue chute.

C'était à celui qui se retrouvait dessus l'autre qui sortirait vainqueur et surtout vivant. Harry donna des coups de griffe sur le torse du loup et du sang jaillit. Il planta ses griffes dans le corps de Greyback (qui était sous lui) et essaya de lui morde à la gorge, mais celui-ci arrivait à se contorsionner afin d'éviter la mort. Le sang qui jaillissait des blessures de Greyback atteignirent les yeux d'Harry, qui fut légèrement aveuglé. Greyback en profita pour se trouver au dessus d'Harry. Ce dernier se cramponna au corps du loup-garou et donna des coups de têtes afin d'affaiblir son adversaire. D'un coup de patte, Greyback assomma à moitié Harry, qui réussit néanmoins à éviter la mort en lâchant Greyback. Il esquiva ainsi à la gueule grande ouverte de Greyback.

Harry eut une idée soudaine (pourquoi ne pas y'avoir pensé avant se dit Harry) et freina brutalement sa chute grâce à la magie, qui, même sous forme non-humaine, il arrivait à utiliser (même si c'était plus dure et fatiguant). Il se prit violement la masse de Greyback et profita de la vitesse du mouvement pour broyer la gorge de Greyback. Il en profita pour boire un peu de son sang, afin de soigner ses blessures, anciennes et nouvelles, et surtout pour préparer l'atterrissage qui vint très rapidement.

La douleur, inimaginable, même pour Harry, et il dût attendre cinq longes minutes avant de se lever, le temps que sa magie et son état de vampire lui ressoude tous les os un par un. Il se leva d'un pas chancelant, et regarda vers le ciel. Les éclairs s'étaient arrêtés. Harry se dirigea vers la porte de Poudlard, tandis qu'il pensait qu'il avait besoin d'un minimum de repos. Mais le bon dieu ne voulait pas et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et devant lui se tenait une petite quinzaine de mangemorts, qui semblait fuir le château le plus rapidement possible. En effet, derrière eux se précipitait l'ordre du phénix et quelques élèves comme Weasley ou Granger.

« Vous êtes gentils et vous posez tous vos baguettes au sol » dit Harry, tentant d'échapper au combat, et sinon, d'attendre le soutient des sorciers de l'ordre. Il n'était pas chaud pour un duel en ce moment, mais plus d'un bon lit.

Les mangemorts se regardèrent, se défiant les uns les autres de poser leurs baguettes. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et jetèrent une nué de sort sur Harry qui eut tout juste le temps de lever un bouclier, petit problème, l'endoloris ne fut pas du tout arrêter par son bouclier, qui contrait les sorts de niveau moyen. L'endoloris ne fut pas assez fort cependant pour le faire plier, il n'esquissa d'ailleurs aucun geste, ce qui désespéra un peu les mangemorts, qui savait très bien la douleur des endoloris.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut l'ordre du phœnix qui prit à revers les mangemorts, qui les avaient semble-t-il oublier. Ils furent donc facilement capturés vivant, et bien sur, tout le monde regarder désormais celui qui était censé être mort. Sirius étant surement meilleur comédien, il se précipita vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, criant son bonheur de la voir en vie, savoir comment il avait put échapper à l'explosion du véhicule tout en effectuant une danse de joie des plus ridicules. Harry éclata de rire et alla rejoindre Remus, qui fut moins expressif, mais tout aussi bon dans son rôle.

« Le directeur me dit de te dire merci, et que Maria va bien » ajouta-t-il.

« Va falloir que je lui parle à ce propos, j'aimerais bien savoir pour... » Il fut interrompu par le saut spontané de ses cinq filles dans ses bras, qui apparemment, semblait heureux de le voir en vie. Aïtae se retint de faire de même devant tout le monde, semblant comprendre qu'il avait déjà eu son quota de honte. En effet, tout le monde le regardait, se demandant qui était toutes ses magnifiques déesses dans le bras d'un seul homme.

« Un peu de tenu les filles » grogna Harry.

« Oui Papa » répondirent-elles, la bouche en cœur. « Oups » ajoutèrent-elles en se rendant compte du monde autour d'elle.

« Potter, explique-moi comment tu peux avoir des filles qui semblent aussi âgé que toi » demanda une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

« Salut Granger, ça va, oui et toi. Tu ne m'as pas manqué, au revoir » déclara d'un ton cassant Harry. « Les enfants, pour la peine, vous irez au lit tout de suite ! » ajouta Harry en se retournant. Bien qu'il ait le ton d'un homme énervé, son regard pétillait de joie.

TO BE CONTINUED….

NDA : Et voilà le premier chapitre du dernier tome de la série, la fin approche . J'espère que malgré l'attente, vous répondrez tous présent et m'enverrez plein de review :D Merci de votre présence, et a 


	2. Le sang de la vie :

**HPMG: Livre 7: Apocalypse:**

**Chapitre 2: Le sang de la vie:**

Une fois que les filles furent parti dans le paradis d'Harry, ce dernier se dirigea vers la tour, il n'avait pas oublié Maria dans sa vision, et il s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là, aux côtés de Dumbledore! Il grimpa sans s'essoufflé les marches qui menait à la plus haute tour et trouva Dumbledore, en train de relever le corps de Maria, avec difficulté. Semble-t-il que Dumbledore était très affaibli, mais par qui?

«Nous allons devoir parler Dumbledore, je n'aime pas voir dans quel état a fini mon amie» déclara Harry en entrant, et allant prendre dans ses bras la pauvre Maria qui était toujours inanimé. «Racontez-moi donc sur le chemin de l'infirmerie ce que vous avez traficoté»

Albus jeta un regard semble-t-il haineux à Harry dans son dos, avant de reprendre d'une voix bienveillante, qui sonnait fausse aux oreilles d'Harry.

«J'ai découvert pourquoi Tom ne peut pas mourir, je m'emploie donc à régler ce petit problème, et j'avais besoin d'une aide extérieur pour cela.» déclara Dumbledore en avançant lentement derrière Harry, qui descendait les marches vers l'infirmerie.

«Et quel est ce moyen qu'à trouvé Tom pour ce sauver de la mort?» demanda Harry avec un ton neutre.

«Tu connais dans ta grande connaisse la création d'Horcruxes j'imagine Harry» dit simplement Dumbledore.

«Des objets pour contenir un fragment de son âme, afin de ne pas mourir avec son corps, je comprends comment il a survécu, il resté quelque chose à lui sur terre. Combien?»

«Sept Horcruxes, tu as déjà détruit l'un d'entre eux, le journal de Jedusort, j'en ai trouvé et détruit deux, la bague d'un parent à Tom Jedusort et aussi le médaillon du fondateur Salazar Serpentard. Et je sais où sont les autres sauf une.

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

«Quels objets?»

«Le serpent de Voldemort ne sera pas un problème à tué, et la coupe de Poufsouffle ne sera pas dur à trouver, vu que c'est toi qui l'as possède, je me trompe?»

Harry sortit une petite coupe de l'intérieur de son manteau et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

«Exact Dumbledore, vous êtes très clairvoyant.» répondit Harry. «Et comment faites-vous pour détruire ces objets? Existe-il un sort pour séparer l'âme de son objet?»

«Pas vraiment, plus un autre objet qui permet de détruire l'âme.» répondit Albus à Harry, qui reprit sa route.

«Vous avez parlé de sept horcruxes sauf une, il en manque un je crois Dumbledore.»

«Le dernier, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il est dans un Humain, je crois qu'il s'agit de toi Harry, le fait que tu puisses communiquer à Tom par le biais de ta cicatrice me laisse porter à croire que tu as un bout de l'âme de Voldemort en toi.» déclara Dumbledore.

«Ah, la cicatrice, justement à ce propos, j'ai remarqué quelque chose.» Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et souleva une mèche de cheveux. Devenir Atlante l'avait semble-t-il purifié de l'âme de Voldemort. «Je pense que nous avons un Horcruxe de moins Dumbledore, mais ne cherchez pas à savoir le pourquoi, soyez juste heureux. Il va falloir détruire les autres Horcruxes le plus vite possible, pendant l'été si possible. Après, je serais occupé à autre chose.»

Ils déposèrent Maria à l'infirmerie, qui récupéra en quelques jours seulement, pendant ce temps, Harry et Dumbledore avait détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Restez à trouver le dernier Horcruxes en omettant Nagini, qu'il fallait de toute façon tué en dernier, si on voulait éviter que Voldemort soit au courant de la destruction de son immortalité. 

Nous étions mi-juin, et désormais, tout le monde savait qu'Harry Potter était revenu des morts. Cela avait créé une liesse générale dans la population sorcière, heureux de revoir celui qui pouvait les sauver de Voldemort semble-t-il. Harry n'en avait que faire, et avancer avec l'aide de Dumbledore, qui lui montra les autres Horcruxes, et comment il avait réussi à découvrir où ils étaient, à l'aide notamment de souvenir de plusieurs personne, dont Horace Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de potion, tandis que Severus avait été muté au poste de professeur de DCFM.

Finalement, c'est tout à fait par hasard qu'Harry trouva l'Horcruxe, comme quoi, Dieu était à ses côtés.

Harry cherchait un coin où penser et être tranquille (il était tombé sur Granger à la bibliothèque) et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, en ayant en tête ce mystérieux Horcruxes, qui semblait impossible à trouver. Il poussa la porte de la salle sur demande et releva la tête brusquement, ses vertèbres craquèrent légèrement, tandis qu'Harry renifler l'air d'un air joyeux. Il pouvait sentir un bout d'âme de Voldemort, cela avait une odeur cadavérique très marqué. 

La salle sur demande ressemblez à un immense bric à brac, dont on avait entassé des choses des plus inutiles comme un stylo à des choses plus précieuses…comme un bout de son âme par exemple. Harry suivit ses sens vers la source de magie noire, il traversa les longues rangés d'étagère et sur le haut d'une colonne trôné un buste, autour du quel était accroché un pendentif en cristal, très joliment taillé par ailleurs. Harry sortit sa baguette et attira jusqu'à lui le pendentif qu'il fourra dans sa poche, il fallait trouver Dumbledore afin de le détruire.

Harry sortit d'un pas précipité de la salle sur demande, qui se referma derrière lui, camouflant ses secrets aux yeux de tous. Il toqua rapidement à la porte directoriale et entra sans attendre de réponse. Dumbledore leva les yeux de ses papiers et regarda Harry, ou plutôt sa poche, lui aussi devait sentir cette aura de magie noire, elle puait littéralement.

«Mais, comment?» demanda Dumbledore tandis qu'il faisait un peu de place sur son bureau, ou Harry y déposa le médaillon.

«Un parfait hasard, ce médaillon était entreposé dans la salle sur demande, qui fut créer par Rowena Serdaigle, il y'a donc toujours un lien avec les fondateurs de l'école.»

«Plus qu'un lien, tu as devant toi le Diadème perdu de Serdaigle, une vrai relique, on va essayer de ne pas abimé cette pièce unique.» dit pensivement Dumbledore.

Le médaillon fut coriace, et tenta d'empoisonner leurs esprits par des promesses alléchantes, mais il en fallait bien plus pour qu'Harry ou Dumbledore se laissent prendre aux tentatives de survies de l'horcruxe. Harry fendit légèrement le diamant avec l'épée, il suait à grosses goutes. Il prit le médaillon dans la main, et caressa du bout des doigts la légère faille présente sur le diamant.

«Je vous laisse le médaillon Dumbledore, j'ai plusieurs personnes à revoir depuis mon départ.» déclara Harry en épongeant son front avec une serviette.

«Je suppose qu'il est temps en effet. Merci de ta «grande» aide avec les horcruxes.»

«Ce fut un plaisir» répondit Harry sans aucune once de plaisir quelconque à avoir aidé le vieux directeur. 

Il se retira du bureau, ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. Dès qu'il arriva dans le monde parallèle, il sut que quelque chose de grave c'était passé. Il avait créer ce monde pour protéger Aitae, et il pouvait savoir tout ce qui foulait cette terre, et là, il y'avait visiblement un étranger. Il sortit l'Argolas, qui brilla dans sa main ganté de cette lueur mordoré veinée d'argent. Elle prit la forme d'une longue dague. Il inspira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers l'intrus, se demandant comment quelqu'un avait pût découvrir ce lieu, et surtout comment il avait pût y accéder. 

La terre trembla subitement, sans qu'Harry n'y soit pour quelque chose, le ciel se couvrit du nuage et un orage éclata. Le vent se leva, soulevant des plaques de terre mais aussi faisait trembler la maison. Harry tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, car il savait parfaitement que le temps ici variait par rapport à son humeur, et là, il avait peur pour Aïtae et était énervé de lui-même. Le vent se calma mais la pluie continua à tomber. Harry entra dans la maison, où régnait un silence oppressant, qui fut brisé par un cri d'effroi. 

«Aitae» pensa aussitôt Harry.

Il emprunta l'escalier en face de lui qui débouchait sur un long couloir, il continua à droite, fixant des yeux le panneau de la porte de la chambre d'Aïtae légèrement entrouverte. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux tout aussi verts d'Aitae, qui baignait dans son sang, la gorge ouverte, dont elle empêchait avec ses mains le saignement. Du coin des yeux, il put voir une ombre disparaître et s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Harry ne chercha pas à poursuivre la personne, il pouvait peut être la sauver, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, il y'avait déjà eu trop de mort, trop de déception. Est-ce que toutes celles qu'il aimait devait mourir, car maintenant il le savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait plus une simple attirance pour Aitae, il l'aimait passionnément.

Il se précipita sur le lit et écarta les mains d'Aite, qui était inconsciente, afin de pouvoir refermer la blessure avec sa baguette magique. Il regarda son visage d'ange, inquiet. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop de sang, son cœur…son cœur ne battait plus. Harry prit la main d'Aitae, elle ne devait pas mourir.

«Ne me laisse pas, ne laisse pas tes enfants Aitae, tu ne peux pas mourir, pas toi… je t'aime trop pour ça, s'il te plait, reviens…» déclara Harry à voix basse, sa bouche baisant la main sans vie d'Aitae.

«Réfléchis Harry, les hôpitaux sont trop loin mais sa blessure est refermé, il lui faut du sang, c'est tout ce qui lui manque…» se dit Harry avec violence, cherchant désespérément une idée dans son esprit embrumé par la tristesse. L'idée lui éclata en plein visage. Il était toujours un vampire, et parmi les pouvoirs de vampire, il pouvait aspirer le sang de quelqu'un…mais il pouvait aussi faire l'inverse. Comme les atlantes avaient tous le même type de sang, il n'y avait aucun risque de rejet quelconque.

Harry sentit l'espoir remonter en lui, il écarta les cheveux verts d'Aite, et mordit son cou. Le sang d'une atlante était merveilleusement bon, mais aujourd'hui, Harry voulait donner de son sang. De ses canines afflua alors du sang, qui se réinjecta directement dans le système sanguin de sa bien aimée. Il donna le maximum de son sang avant de s'évanouir, alors que le sang de vampire pensait déjà les blessures, et que Aïtae inspirait soudainement une bouffé d'air, comme si elle avait passé des minutes et des minutes en apnées…avant de replonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé sans ménagement par un cri féminin. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sur le pas de la parte Aniya, qui se précipita vers eux. Le lit était imprégné de sang, comme le col de la nuisette d'Aite, proche de la gorge. 

«Aitae!» pensa alors Harry en braquant son regard vers elle. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il la vit les yeux ouverts, le regardant comme elle ne l'avait jamais regardé avant, avec cette amour indestructible qui unies deux êtres.

«Maman, ça va, il y'a plein de sang sur toi et sur le lit.» s'inquiéta Aniya. 

L'escalier trembla et toute la famille fut dans la chambre parentale. Après moult explications, embrassade et soupir de soulagement, les cinq filles se retirèrent.

«Merci» dit-elle simplement.

«Je t'aime. Je…je crois que je le sais maintenant, on a dépassé le stade de simples personnes qui font un rituel. J'ai appris à te connaître, à t'aimer et à craindre pour toi. Et tu m'as donné cinq et magnifiques enfants.» Déclara Harry, sa tête appuyé sur sa main droite tandis que la main gauche enserrait possessivement le corps d'Aïtae. «Je t'aime» répéta Harry avant de l'embrasser, essayant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle par ce baiser.

Aïtae répondit de la meilleur des façons à la déclaration d'Harry et ouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue d'Harry pénétrer dans sa bouche.

«Tu te souviens du moment où tu m'avais dis que tu étais fiancé il y'a 20 ans?» demanda Aïtae qui s'habillait d'une longue robe satiné.

Harry replongea dans ses souvenirs, et revit la scène. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas noté lui sauta aux yeux à cet instant.

«Tu semblais déçue…» Répondit pensivement Harry en aidant Aïtae à s'habiller.

«Très» dit-elle en souriant légèrement.«Je suis tombé en pâmoison devant toi dès que je t'ai rencontré lors de la bataille du Poudlard express, tu irradiais de magie, tel que j'en avais jamais vu chez un humain. Cela m'a attiré comme un aimant.» finit-elle avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

«On va devoir s'en aller d'ici, ce n'est plus un monde sûr, je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il à réussi à briser la sécurité de ce monde normalement inaccessible, autant retourner sur Terre, nous serons autant en sécurité qu'ici, et puis nos filles n'ont pas vu grand-chose de la Terre non?» demanda Harry.

Aitae passa la tête par la porte et regarda Harry avant de répondre:

«Lorsqu'elles sont parties pour la première fois, c'est pour aller te sauver au Manoir des Malfoy, elles n'ont jamais demandé à voir le monde extérieur, et ne pas tomber sur toi je crois aussi…imagine toi le choc qu'elles auraient pût subir si elle avait croisé leur père âgé de onze ans achetant ses bouquins scolaires sur le chemin de traverse.»

«Cela aurait pût être cocasse» dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

«Crétin» jura Aïtae en l'embrassant légèrement. «Alors, où allons-nous?» ajouta-t-elle en attachant la cravate autour du cou d'Harry.

«On va d'abord aller voir comment va la famille Malfoy, et après, nous irons rejoindre la maison de nos ancêtres.J'espère que tu m'aideras, car je n'ai aucune idée où peut se situer Atlantis..»

«Je sais son emplacement, cela ne posera pas un problème, c'est plus son accès qui risque d'être difficile..» répondit-elle. «L'atlantis est enfermé dans les glaces de l'arctique depuis près d'un millénaire.»

«On improvisera, allons-y, il ne faut pas trop tarder avant d'avoir une nouvelle mauvaise surprise.» dit Harry avec gravité. 

Il était désormais regroupait sous le grand pommier, qui voilait le soleil par ses feuilles fournies dans un monde où le printemps était le temps immuable. Harry leva son bâton de Mage, est l'Apocalypse arriva, comme si on regardait un film en accéléré, la pierre de la maison se dégrada, le champ fut envahie de mauvaise herbe et d'herbe haute, des plantes grimpantes s'accrochaient à la façade…puis, tout tomba en poussière, le ciel, la terre, l'air… Le monde s'écroulait sur lui-même, et il ne resta bientôt plus que ce petit bout de terre, où se tenaient Harry avec sa famille, et ce pommier, auquel il ne put se retenir d'arracher une pomme avant de tous disparaître, et le pommier avec lui.

Ils apparurent dans un autre jardin, devant une autre grande maison, celle des Malfoy. Harry inspira un peu d'air et sentit sa magie réagir. Les hauts-elfes avaient fait un travail formidable, il aurait peut être besoin de leur aide pour déneiger Atlantis, et aussi la remettre en état. Harry se dit que tout était bien, très bien et entra dans le manoir, et venait à sa suite ses 5 filles et Aïtae. Ils furent accueillis comme des princes par Narcissa Malefoy.

«Harry» s'écria avec ravissement la noble dame en serrant de ses deux mains la main droite du jeune homme. «Nous sommes ravis de te revoir; et je suis sur que Draco et Maria aussi. Mais je pense que mon mari aimerait te parler.Tinky, emmène donc notre ami auprès de Lucius.» S'adressa-t-elle finalement à une petite elfe de maison, qui trottina aux pieds d'Harry.

«Par ici Monsieur» dit-elle d'une voix fluette.

«Je vous laisse ma petite famille Narcissa, profitez-en donc pour faire connaissance.» Dit Harry avant de se laisser conduire par l'elfe de maison au maitre du manoir. Il suivit un embranchement de couloir, qui lui fit rapidement perdre toute orientation, et connaissant la famille Malefoy, cela devait être voulu. 

Lucius ouvrit la porte avant même que l'elfe ou lui ne toque à la porte. L'elfe Tinky se retira rapidement, laissant à eux les deux humains à leurs affaires.

«Bonjour Harry, bienvenue au manoir, d'une façon plus officiel cette fois. Je crois que tu n'as pas reçu une visite très agréable la dernière fois, allons corriger ce défaut en nous promenant dans les couloirs.» Déclara Lucius en lui serrant brièvement la main.

«Je ne suis pas contre, loin de là.» répondit Harry. 

Ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, Lucius racontant des anecdotes sur la construction de tel partie, à quoi elle servait et ses anciennes utilités. La famille Malefoy possédait une quantité non négligeable de tableau de célèbre peintre sorcier, Harry écoutait avec attention ce petit enseignement, que Draco avait surement déjà connu avant lui, l'enseignement Aristocrate. 

«Aucun problème de mangemort depuis mon évasion?» demanda Harry d'un ton badin.

«Ils ont essayé de trouver le manoir, mais le travail des Hauts-elfes est parfait, et ils n'ont pas réussi, encore une fois, merci... mais maintenant, quel est ton plan pour abattre en même temps Dumbledore et Voldemort?»

«Ma victoire sur Voldemort au manoir me laisse bien penser qu'on peut réussir, nous avons l'armée, il nous faut désormais une base où on pourra tout coordonné, une base aussi résistante que Poudlard ou que la Citadelle Sanglante de Voldemort. Et Aïtae sait où trouver ce genre de chose…ensuite, ce sera une longue bataille, éprouvante, j'espère juste que Voldemort et Dumbledore n'auront pas dans l'idée de s'allié pour m'abattre, afin de tout les deux rester en vie, et de continuer leur guerre qui est tout aussi profitable à lui à qu'à Voldemort.»

«J'ai confiance en tes capacités magiques Harry, mais si tu as besoins de renseignements, je crois que je peux t'aider…» dit Lucius. Ils traversaient à ce moment une immense baie vitrée. Harry sauta sur l'occasion.

«Exact, j'aurais bien besoin de tes capacités. J'ai l'intention d'affaiblir Dumbledore, lui faire perdre de sa superbe, et pour ça, il me faudrait des renseignements sur sa vie passé. J'aurais aussi besoin d'en savoir plus sur les Reliques de la Mort.»

«Les Reliques de la Mort, enfin Harry, ce n'est qu'une légende.»

«Baliverne, pendant le bref temps que j'ai passé aux côtés de Voldemort, il en as fait souvent allusion, et surtout d'une baguette qui rendait surpuissant. Je suis sur que Tom est encore à sa recherche, j'aimerais le doubler sur ce coup.» déclara Harry avec conviction dans la voix.

«Très bien, je tâcherais de te donner le maximum de renseignements sur tout ça le plus rapidement possible. Et sinon, comptes-tu retourner à Poudlard suivre ta dernière année? Draco m'as beaucoup posé cette question, afin que je te la pose si jamais je te croisé quelque part.»

«La rentré est pour dans un bon mois encore, je ne sais pas vraiment, il faut voir comment va se dérouler le mois d'août, car beaucoup de chose peuvent se passer en un mois, donc rien ne sert de faire des pronostics hasardeux.» répondit Harry. «Allons rejoindre nos familles, je suis sûr qu'elles se demandent ce que nous fabriquons.» ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire. 

Ce dernier se laissa conduire par Lucius dans le manoir, tout à fait incapable de s'orienter dans ses couloirs si tortueux. Même Poudlard justement, semblait moins complexe pour trouver son chemin. Mais toute habitude se prenait pensa avec justesse Harry. Il s'avéra finalement qu'ils restèrent dîner et même dormir au Manoir Malefoy, Lucius ayant argumenté sur le fait que lui et Harry devait se rendre au ministère pour affaire, car, avait-il précisé, Harry était toujours mort et n'avait donc plus son siège au Conseil des Lords. Un peu de paperasse était donc inévitable.

Autant dire qu'en effet, il fut beaucoup de paperasse à remplir, néanmoins, l'aide de Lucius, qui connaissait comme sa poche le ministère, et surtout les gens qui y travaillait, cela fut plus rapide que si il était venu seul. De nouveau vivant, il put entrer au Conseil des Lords officiellement mais ce qui se passa, Harry comme Lucius ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

«Que faites-vous assis sur mon siège, Dumbledore» tonna Harry avec colère.

«Harry Potter et Lucius Malefoy, nous vous arrêtons par ce présent arrêter. La charge d'accusation principale est: Activité au sein d'une entité ennemie et atteinte à la sécurité de la communauté magique.»

Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir derrière eux arriver une dizaine d'aurors qui les stupéfixièrent aussitôt, lui et Lucius. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans une cellule froide et miteuse, humide et sombre. Azkaban. Bien que les Détraqueurs ne fussent plus les gardiens de la prison, on ressentait une profonde détresse à se retrouver dans ce lieu. Harry vit avec une certaine joie que Lucius avait été placé dans la même cellule que la sienne. Harry se leva, enfin se traina jusqu'à Lucius et le secoua un peu.

Une fois qu'ils eurent reprirent leurs esprits, soit une bonne demi-heure (une dizaine de stupéfix, c'était très douloureux pour le corps).

«J'aurais jamais pensé que Dumbledore ose me faire ça, surtout maintenant. En tout cas, voilà une preuve selon laquelle c'est mon ennemi autant que Voldemort.» Dit sombrement Harry en passant ses bras autour des barreaux de la porte.

«Et on fait quoi maintenant?» demanda Lucius.

«On prie pour que nos familles ne soient pas inquiété, une chance qu'elles soient chez toi, il n'y a pas mieux en magie protectrice et de dissimulation que les Hauts-Elfes. Donc il faut s'inquiéter de nous même, il faut s'échapper d'ici.»

«Et comment on fait cet exploit. Les cellules sont de vrai coffre-fort qui absorbe toute magie des prisonniers.» Déclara Lucius en reniflant.

«Alors il va falloir attente qu'on nous sorte de là..» déclara Harry avec dépitement, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pratiquer la magie sans baguette. «Pendant ce temps, trouvons-nous une occupation…»

…

«Ciseaux!»

«Papier!»

«J'ai gagné» s'écria Lucius pas peu fier.

«Ouais, enfin faut gagner 5 fois pour remporter la manche» contredit Harry.

…

«Pierre!»

«Feuille!»

«C'est qui le meilleur» crâna Harry, qui venait de remporter 5 duels d'affilés, gagnant ainsi la partie.

«Je veux ma revanche!» s'exclama Lucius avec amusement. Qui aurait put imaginer que lui, Lucius Malefoy, descendant d'une famille prestigieuse jouerait à Pierre Papier Ciseau avec un Potter dans Azkaban, pas grand monde surement. Enfin, ça lui changeait les idées, et cela faisait passer le temps après tout.

Du temps, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup à en dépenser, en effet, au petit matin, ils furent réveillé par des hurlements tandis que vrombissait la sirène d'alarme. Harry se souvint l'avoir déjà entendu quand lui-même avait pénétrer dans la forteresse…

«Je crois que nos amis n'ont pas mis longtemps à réagir Lucius.» dit Harry en se levant, s'approchant de la grille. 

L'alarme fut coupé et un silence pesant tomba sur la prison. Soudainement, d'un couloir débarqua deux hommes, tout deux habillé de noir surmonté d'un masque blanc, assez effrayant à vrai dire. Elle représentait une sorte de démon avec de longues et épaisses dents. Harry n'avait jamais vu ses masques, mais il reconnut aussitôt leurs magies. 

«Shackelbot et Farwell, on peut dire que cela faisait un temps que l'on en s'était pas croisé.» déclara Harry tandis qu'ils ouvraient la cellule où ils étaient retenus enfermés. Farwell lui donna sa baguette, à lui mais aussi à Lucius, sans aucune retenu quand au fait que ce soit un Malefoy. Harry approuva mentalement.

«Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas que deux pour avoir défait la défense d'Azkaban?» demanda Harry avec amusement alors qu'ils courraient vers la sortie de la prison, passant devant les prisonniers, qui les regardaient avec une certaine envie. 

«Les forces spéciales française et allemandes nous ont contactés pour te libérer, car selon des renseignements de leurs services secrets, ton incarcération n'as aucune raison d'être, surtout par rapport au fait de mettre le pays en danger. Ils se sont souvenus de nos noms, et m'ont convaincu de leur donner les plans d'Azkaban, que j'ai eu sans trop de mal étant le Lieutenant en chef des Aurors.» Raconta brièvement Shakelbot.

Bien qu'Harry avait plein de questions en tête, il se dit qu'il valait d'abord fuir et après discuter, il demanda néanmoins:

«Où allons nous nous réfugier?»

«Nous espérions que Lord Malefoy veulent bien nous indiquer sa demeure, comme elle fut introuvable pour les aurors comme les membres de l'ordre du phénix, on pense qu'il n'y a pas mieux pour se cacher.» 

Harry et Lucius approuvèrent et arrivèrent à l'entré de la prison, où il s'était déroulé le gros des combats. Harry aperçut une vingtaine d'homme en tout, debout devant la porte de la prison, tandis qu'à leurs pieds gisaient de nombreux corps d'auror. Harry eut beau chercher, il ne vit aucun corps appartenant aux forces spéciales. Peut être avaient-ils enlevé les corps mais cela n'en restait pas moins impressionnant. 

Une longue barre de fer fut sortit d'un sac et tendu à Harry.

«Un portoloin, il ne reste plus qu'à imprimer la destination.» déclara Farwell d'un ton de spécialiste.» Harry hocha de la tête et Lucius sortit sa baguette, la fit glisser sur toute la longueur de la barre et murmura:

«_Portus_»

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA: Bonjour bonjour. Bon, gros désolé pour le retard de la fic. Pour ma défense ? beaucoup de chose prenante, la fin de l'année qui arrive à grands pas et donc le BAC . Mais je n'abandonne pas la fic et j'ai la grande envie de la finir durant les vacances de pâques, donc avant fin avril. J'espère que vous êtres pas trop paumé dans l'histoire relire le premier chapitre est, je pense, une bonne idée ;)

En tout cas, vos 41 reviews m'ont aidé à me motivé..je me suis dit alex ! tes lecteurs méritent que tu te bouges, alors je me bouge grâce à vous, alors continuez vos reviews, courte ou longue, anonyme ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre a plut et a, peut être dans 10 jours environ pour la suite ;) et passez sur mon blog ;)

Mellon

PS : merci à tous les reviewer anonyme ;)


	3. Exil :

**HPMG : Livre 7 : Apocalypse :**

**Chapitre 3 : Exil :**

Une longue barre de fer fut sortit d'un sac et tendu à Harry.

« Un portoloin, il ne reste plus qu'à imprimer la destination. » déclara Farwell d'un ton de spécialiste. » Harry hocha de la tête et Lucius sortit sa baguette, la fit glisser sur toute la longueur de la barre et murmura :

« _Portus_ »

Ils arrivèrent directement dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy. Le résultat fut une table basse qui fut détruire par l'arrivé soudaine d'un groupe d'une trentaine de personne. La seconde chose que l'on pouvait notifié fut la stupeur de l'elfe de maison qui était vraisemblablement en train de faire le ménage, bien qu'elle semblait plus inquiété par l'état de la table basse que de voir son maitre revenir avec une trentaine de personne au visage dissimulé par des masques bigrement effrayant.

L'elfe poussa donc un bref cri suraiguë à cette arrivé impromptue, se cachant derrière le canapé. Lucius calma rapidement son elfe de maison et lui demanda de préparer le grand salon afin de pouvoir accueillir tout le monde avec le plus de confort possible.

« Je vais voir Aïtae » déclara rapidement Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

Pendant ce temps là, Lucius convia tout le monde vers le grand salon, où plusieurs elfe de maison disparurent à leur entrée. Sur la table, une longue table était dressé, deux immense cheminés étaient flanqué de chaque côté tandis qu'au fond de la pièce, face à la porte, trônait un tableau du premier Malefoy.

Harry ouvra la porte avec douceur, et regarda avec un air attendri celle pour qui sont cœur balançait dormir paisiblement, même si un trait soucieux se remarquait sur son front dégagé de sa longue chevelure verte. Harry s'assit sur un coin du lit et caressa sa main qui se tenait sur la gauche du lit, là où Harry aurait dût être. Aïtae referma sa main sur celle d'Harry et se redressa brusquement avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry, l'embrassant si passionnément qu'Harry en tomba à la renverse, et s'écrasa durement sur le sol boisé de la chambre, et un poids sur son ventre lui indiqua qu'Aïtae avait suivit sa chute.

Ils eurent un léger fou rire et s'embrassèrent longuement pour leur retrouvaille. Main dans la main, ils décidèrent de rejoindre Lucius et leurs sauveurs, tout en laissant les cinq enfants dormir. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle où Narcissa faisait le service. Aïtae, devant autant de monde, décida d'aider un peu la pauvre dame tandis qu'Harry prenait place entre Lucius et Kinglsey, tandis que Farwell se trouvait de l'autre côté de Lucius. Une fois que tout le monde eut devant soit une tasse emplit d'un liquide fumant, Lucius se leva :

« Au nom de la famille Malefoy, je vous remercie de m'avoir sortit de cette prison horrible et d'avoir put rejoindre si rapidement ma famille. Merci de votre action professionnelle et rapide. »

« Je tiens moi aussi glisser mon petit merci, mais je me demande aussi si cette acte de la part de deux pays voisins de l'Angleterre ne vas pas être perçu comme une déclaration de guerre. Car tôt ou tard, ils vont découvrir que ce qui nous ont libérer sont les forces spéciales de la France et l'Allemagne. » Déclara avec justesse Harry en se levant à son tour, tandis qu'au contraire, Lucius reprenait place et buvait une lampé du contenu de sa tasse.

« C'était un acte réfléchis et approuvé par notre Roi. Si guerre il doit y'avoir entre la France et l'Angleterre, alors guerre il y'aura. » Déclara un des hommes assis à la table, avec un fort accent français.

« C'est aussi l'avis de notre empereur, depuis des siècles l'Angleterre se pavane en public car elle possède la plus nombreuse communauté sorcière existante. Cet acte à votre encontre à beaucoup toucher nos dirigeants, Français comme Allemand. Nous savons votre position face à Dumbledore comme Voldemort, et je suis sur désormais que vous n'avez plus aucune confiance en votre ministère de la magie. Vous êtes seul et isolé My Lord, mais nous vous proposons notre aide, et sommes prêt à déclarer la guerre à l'Angleterre magique, afin que l'Angleterre devienne un peu moins grandiloquente sous votre main. » Ajouta avec conviction celui qui semblait être le chef des sorciers allemand.

« Je suis isolé en effet, mais peut être avez-vous appris que de nombreux peuple magique m'ont rejoins dans ma quête de libérer l'Angleterre du joug de Dumbledore, Voldemort et maintenant du ministère. Alors je crois que votre aide militaire et votre soutient en information ne serais que très profitable. » Dit Harry avec un air serein.

« Il faut aussi que tu rencontres l'empereur Allemand et le Roi de France, une réunion très secrète a été convenu dans trois jours, dans un lieu resté encore très secret, mais qui se situera probablement en Alsace, près de Strasbourg. » dit à son tour Kinglsey, avant de continuer : « Et sache bien sur que tout les sorciers Anglais ne sont pas assez crédule pour croire en la validité de ton arrestation. »

« Savez-vous la position de l'Empire Russe (en effet, dans le monde de la magie, l'Empire Russe ne fut pas détruite, et il était toujours maintenu d'une poigne de fer par un Tsar), car c'est un grand pays et son armée à déjà fait souvent parlé d'elle. » demanda Lucius avec raison.

« L'Empire Russe ne souhaite pas s'investir, et un pacte de non-agression fut signé entre l'Alliance Franco-Germanique et l'Empire Russe. » déclara de nouveau l'allemand, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais c'était souvent le cas dans les forces spéciales.

« Hé bien je crois que nous avons tous reçu des réponses, et la bataille fut surement rude. Le manoir possède assez de chambre pour vous loger à deux par chambre, et je serais très heureux que vous restiez jusqu'à notre départ pour Strasbourg Vendredi prochain. » Dit Lucius en se levant de sa chaise.

« C'est avec joie que nous acceptons votre hospitalité My Lord. » dit le représentant français.

« Bien, mes elfes vont préparés toutes les chambres, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps » finit par dire Lucius avec un léger sourire. Il tapota des mains brièvement et ce fut une bonne dizaine d'elfe de maison qui écoutèrent les ordres de Maitre Malefoy avant de disparaitre dans des « plop » successifs.

« Je vais rejoindre le lit, tu viens » demanda Harry à l'oreille d'Aïtae.

« J'accoure tu veux dire » répondit Aïtae avec un ton très évocateur.

« Oh non, pas ce soir ma chérie, je suis mort là » répliqua Harry en sentant l'idée de ce que voulait faire Aïtae.

« Cela fait près de 20 ans que j'attends, alors même si ce n'est pas formidable, je te veux, et maintenant » déclara Aïtae sans compromis possible.

« Très bien, t'as gagné » dit Harry avec dépitement en se levant, bien qu'une étincelle de joie danse dans ses yeux émeraude.

Ce qui se passa dans la chambre des deux amoureux, tout le monde le sait, et finalement, Harry ne se sentait pas si fatigué et ce fut Aïtae qui s'endormit après qu'Harry eut contenté sa belle. D'ailleurs, Harry ne dormit pas, et préféra penser tout en regardant son amour dormir, le visage empli d'un bonheur sans nom.

« Est-ce que j'ai eu l'intelligence d'insonoriser la pièce ? » se demanda Harry soudainement tandis qu'il tombait lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée. Quelques minutes plus tard, cinq corps identifié sautèrent dans le lit et embrassèrent avec joie leur papa d'amour comme disait Aniya.

« Vous en faites du boucan dis donc » déclara Meliya avec un sourire mutin.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais, j'ai oublié d'insonorisé la pièce. » soupira Harry en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

« C'est normal, dans le feu de l'action, tu as surement oublié papa » enfonça Senna avec un grand sourire.

Harry grimaça légèrement tandis qu'Aïtae riait dans son coin. Harry entoura Senna de ses bras avec soudaineté et lui fit subir une séance de chatouillage. Ses quatre autres filles essayèrent d'y échapper, mais Harry possédait une telle vitesse qu'elles eurent tous la joie de subir elles-aussi une séance.

« Aller chéri, laisse tes filles tranquille et viens donc prendre une douche avec moi, tu m'as l'air pas très frais. » déclara Aïtae tandis qu'Harry sautait sur Melaïe.

« J'arrive tout de suite ma chérie » débita Harry rapidement avant de glisser sa main sur le ventre de sa cinquième fille qui éclata de rire sous ce suplice.

Plus tard, Harry ajoutera avec amusement :

« Que ça vous servent de leçon »

Après un bon bain avec Aïtae qui tourna en jeux sexuels plutôt coquin, ils furent enfin prêts pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de tout le monde. Le grand salon ne semblait pour autant pas plein à craquer. Elle aurait pût facilement contenir le double sans trembler. De nouvelles discussions politiques furent entamées lors de ce petit déjeuner, mais aussi du fait qu'Harry voulait aller à Gringott's, ayant le mauvais pressentiment que son coffre pourrait être saisis par le ministère, surtout vu la richesse qu'elle contenait. Les forces d'élites voulaient absolument l'accompagné, car l'Empereur comme le Roi avait donné des ordres clairs :

« Protégez-le où qu'il aille. »

Harry n'eut pas le choix de se faire escorter par deux membres, un allemand et un français au chemin de traverse. Ils donnèrent à Harry une tenue spéciale, composait d'un mélange de cape d'invisibilité et de sortilège trompe l'œil, une tenue parfaite, donc, pour passer inaperçu. Il en rabattit la capuche et sortit de la priorité des Malefoy, encadré par deux hommes, une main dans une poche, l'autre à l'air libre, prêt à dégainer au moindre problème. Ils transplanèrent dans un bel ensemble et atterrirent directement à l'intérieur de la banque des sorciers. Harry se dirigea vers un comptoir libre, tandis que tous les autres possédaient une queue dantesque. Normal, ce comptoir était réserve aux grandes et très grandes fortunes, dont faisait partit Harry. Il sortit deux clefs en or, sous l'œil étonné du gobelin.

Là était posée la clef du coffre des Potter, pour celui qu'il craignait le plus, l'autre clef était celle enregistré au nom de Jean Khesse, rempli d'argent du coffre des Lestranges.

« Bonjour Gribouille » déclara Harry d'une voix dégagé, tandis que ses deux gardes regardés aux alentours avec circonspection. « J'aimerais que l'argent du coffre Potter soit transféré sur le coffre de Jean Khesse, et ceux dans le plus grand secret. »

« Très bien Mr Potter » accepta le gobelin à voix basse. « Cela sera fait dans la matinée. Voulez-vous retirez une somme d'argent ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Non, je repasserais dans l'après midi, quand l'argent sera transféré, je vérifierais si le travail est bien fait, et veuillez garder l'emplacement du coffre Potter réservé à mon nom s'il vous plait. Bien sur, je ne veux aucune trace du fait que l'argent des Potter fut transféré sur un autre compte. Disons qu'il aura tout bonnement disparu si on vous interroge. » Une fois ses dernières indications données, Harry ressortit de la banque, son argent n'irait pas à Dumbledore, car il était sur que ce dernier ferait tout pour s'accaparer cette argent, celui de ce grand criminel et traitre.

« Où allons-nous My Lord maintenant » demanda l'homme en français.

« Nous allons regrouper mes forces et mes amis, nous allons donc tout d'abord dans une petite banlieue moldu dans le Surrey. » Harry sortit une photo montrant la maison du 4 privet drive, pour que les deux autres puissent transplaner. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête et transplanèrent. Harry rangea la photo et transplana à son tour. Il toqua à la porte de l'ancienne maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Ce fut Remus qui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Harry ! Quelle bonheur de te voir ici » dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras avec vigueur. « Je suis content que tu es pût te sortir de cette affreuse prison. »

« Crois moi, je suis tout autant heureux que toi d'être dehors, même si je suis maintenant la personne la plus recherché avec Voldemort. » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Entrons, je n'aime pas rester ici, on pourrait me voir » dit Harry en regardant autour de lui, et les deux gardes autour de lui semblèrent soulager de cette prise de conscience.

« Alors, quoi de neuf, on s'est pas vraiment croisé depuis mon retour de 1977. » demanda Harry à Remus, qui le guidait vers le salon.

« Rien à vrai dire. Tu te doutes qu'on à tout fait pour libérer..Fleur, et toi quand ce fut ton tour, mais on a jamais réussi à approcher du Manoir Malefoy, une vraie forteresse ce manoir. Sinon Dumbledore n'as plus aucune confiance en nous et on fait juste de la figuration dans l'ordre du phénix. » Résuma tranquillement Remus.

« Hey, mon neveu préféré ! » s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire. Ils se serrèrent longuement la main tout en parlant.

« Je suis ton seul neveu de toute façon » répliqua Harry avec un rire moqueur.

« Bonne réponse, alors que viens-tu faire ici à part prendre de nos nouvelles, j'ai vu que Malefoy c'est enfuit avec toi. » dit Sirius rapidement.

« Oui, il est de notre côté, d'ailleurs à ce propos, veuillez faire vos valises, vous partez avec nous, je suis sur que Dumbledore pensera à vous pour me retrouver, plus tôt vous serez au manoir, mieux ça sera. » dit Harry en baissant la tête.

« Mhh, c'est plutôt soudain mais tu as raison. » dit Remus avec réflexion.

« Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, je repasse vous voir dans une heure, ça vous laisse le temps de vous préparer. On parlera plus tard d'accord ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est bon pour moi » dit Sirius. Remus baissa la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Harry et ses deux gardiens sortirent de la maison et s'arrêtèrent.

« Où allons-nous My Lord désormais » demanda l'allemand.

« Spinner's end, c'est un quartier pas loin d'ici, à une quinzaine de minutes à pied. » déclara Harry en sortant du petit jardin.

Ils marchèrent donc dans la banlieue londonienne pendant quinze minutes, les maisons, contrairement à celle de Privet Drive, semblaient bien plus délabré et âgé. Ils entrèrent dans une petite rue et arrivèrent dans une maison encore plus délabré que les autres, on se demandait même comment elle tenait debout. Elle ressemblait presqu'à la maison des Weasley en moins grand. Les deux gardiens, devant la vue de cette maison plutôt suspect et qui ferait un bon repère à mangemorts (il n'était pas loin du compte) resserrèrent leurs mains sur leur baguettes.

Harry toqua à la porte, dont un gond avait sauté, mais cela ne semblait pas affecté la porte, qui aurait pût résister à un séisme ou une tornade. Là était l'aspect positif de la magie. La porte s'ouvrit sans grincer et sans forcer, comme si elle était neuve et fringuante.

« Bonjour Severus, pouvons-nous entrer ? » demanda Harry avec douceur dans la voix.

Severus regarda les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant lui, et après quelques secondes (il s'attarda beaucoup sur les deux personnes derrière Harry) avant de s'effacer, laissant libre l'entrée. Harry, d'un signe de la tête, demanda à ses deux gardiens de se mettre devant la porte avant de refermer la porte. Il abaissa sa capuche, ce qui rompit momentanément le sort de camouflage.

« Très belle tenue et très pratique pour se dissimuler Harry » reconnu Severus. « Si tu m'avais pas parlé, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu. » avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Si cette tenue t'intéresse tant, je demanderais à ce qu'on t'en fasses une. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler chiffon je crois. »

« En effet, comment se passe ton séjour au Manoir Malefoy ? » demanda Severus.

« Très bien, je vois que tu es toujours aussi bien renseigné. A ce propos, je n'ai pas encore dit à Lucius ton statut, il faudra que je pense à le lui dire. » Pensa Harry tout haut. « Et sinon, comment vont nos deux 'amis' ? »

« Voldemort se tient tranquille, il amasse de plus en plus d'armée et recrute des sorciers à travers les frontières, il se prépare à prendre le contrôle je pense. Dumbledore, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est très énervé de ta fuite bien sur, et devient de plus en plus incohérent dans ses dires. En tout cas, il me fait aussi peur que Voldemort. » révéla Severus avec une voix posée.

« C'est qu'il commence à entrevoir que je peux lui être dangereux. C'est bien, très bien même. Je vais surement rester quelques temps en France, continue ton espionnage auprès des deux parties et essaye de découvrir ce qu'il planifie de faire. Je te laisserais Mellon, il est parfait pour ce genre de mission car il peut se rendre invisible, je te l'envoie dès mon retour du manoir Malefoy. » Expliqua Harry à Severus, qui hocha la tête.

« Bien, je vais te laisser, bon courage Severus. » dit Harry tout en remettant sa capuche, les sorts de camouflage se réactivant immédiatement.

La discussion ayant durée plus longtemps que prévu, Harry et ses gardes du corps transplanèrent directement dans le salon, où Sirius et Remus se tenait prêt, ayant en main qu'une simple baguette magique.

« Juste à l'heure Harry, nous te suivons. » dit Remus en se levant de sa chaise.

« Chacun de vous allez prendre un bras d'un de mes gardes, ils vous mèneront au manoir par transplannage d'escorte. » indiqua Harry à Remus et Sirius. Ils transplanèrent.

Les deux gardiens et leurs accompagnés arrivèrent bien dans le salon des Malefoy, mais Harry, lui, était comme prévu retourné à Gringott's, mais sans ses gardiens. En effet, il voulait être seul pour piéger le coffre des Potter contre des intrus. Si Dumbledore ou un de ses chiens tentaient d'y entrer, bien mal lui en prendrait. Il arriva au comptoir des grandes fortunes, où il dut patienter quelques minutes devant une jeune femme, blonde et d'une beauté très Russe. Elle parlait d'ailleurs cette langue, et Harry n'eut aucun mal à traduire. Quand elle passa près de lui, elle dit ceci en Russe :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ce mal fringué, on se demande si il est vraiment fortuné, peut être que c'est un pauvre clochard qui se prend pour riche. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis nullement dans le besoin. » répliqua dans un Russe parfait Harry. « D'ailleurs, je le suis surement moins que vous, un problème d'héritage d'après ce que j'ai pût entendre » ajouta-t-il comme si il parlerait du temps qu'il ferait demain.

« Saleté d'Anglais » Jura-t-elle cette fois-ci en Allemand.

« Vraiment pas de chance ma petite dame, mais je sais aussi parler de dialecte » dit Harry d'une voix calme, en Allemand bien sûr.

Celle-ci regarda d'un air outré Harry et s'en alla à grands-pas. Harry eut un mince sourire avant de se représenter au comptoir, où se tenait toujours le même gobelin,

« L'argent a-t-il était transféré comme je l'ai demandé Gribouille » demanda Harry en le saluant de la tête.

« Tout à fait Mr Potter, tout c'est bien déroulé. » répondit le gobelin.

« Parfait, j'aimerais vérifier cela. Si vous pouvez m'appelez un gobelin pour qu'il me mène aux deux coffres s'il vous plait.» demanda Harry avec politesse.

« Bien sur bien sur Mr Potter » Accepta le gobelin en appuyant sur un petit bouton. Quelques secondes après, un gobelin apparut aux côtés d'Harry.

« Crésus, accompagne ce monsieur aux coffres des Potter et de Jean Khesse. » dit Gribouille à Crésus, qui baissa la tête à cette demande.

« Si vous voulez me suivre Monsieur. » dit le gobelin d'une voix sonnante.

Le gobelin lui fit passer une des nombreuses portes sur les côtés du Hall et il se fit installer dans un mini-train couvert et aux sièges rembourrées. Harry apprécia l'attention et put donc s'asseoir confortablement. Le train allait lentement mais surement dans les entrailles de la banque et ce fut un voyage assez tranquille, du moins ça l'était par rapport à ses anciennes visites, où il n'avait pas eu le droit à toutes ces attentions. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord au coffre de Jean Khesse. Harry sortit du train et dit au gobelin de rester assis. Cette demande surpris le gobelin car lui seul pouvait ouvrir une porte d'un coffre. Il haussa les épaules et regarda ce curieux personnage.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître sans mal la porte de son coffre, cela estomaqua le pauvre gobelin. Bien sur, Harry avait du au préalable mettre un sort, et ce à l'intérieur du coffre, il ne pouvait donc réussir ce tour que si on lui avait déjà ouvert une fois le coffre. Mais cela, le gobelin ne le savait pas…Harry installa de nouveaux sort de protection, même un gobelin ne pouvait plus entrer ici. Finalement, Harry camoufla entièrement le coffre, remplaçant la porte par un mur de pierre semblable au reste du pan.

« Veuillez gardez ça pour vous Crésus, et n'essayer pas d'ouvrir ce coffre, il pourrait vous en coûter de nombreux et mauvais tourment. » révéla Harry d'une voix sombre et délibérément menaçante. « Amenez-moi au coffre des Potter désormais » demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans le train. Il appliqua les mêmes sorts sauf qu'il laissa le coffre bien visible. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se méfie, le coffre des Potter était assez connu et était souvent vérifié pour voir si les sécurités étaient toujours en place. Il se fit raccompagné et transplanna une fois sortit des tréfonds de la banque.

Il eut le droit à son retour à un savon de Remus, Sirius, Aïtae et mes ses cinq filles participèrent à la lapidation parlée de leur papa adoré.

« Désolé » Baragouina Harry. « J'avais deux ou trois choses à réglés qui demandé à être vu que par moi. » expliqua-t-il ensuite. « Pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance messieurs » dit-il à ses deux gardes du corps. « Disons que moins de monde est au courant, mieux c'est. »

Deux jours plus tard, le corps des forces spéciales, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Aïtae et leurs cinq enfants partirent vers Strasbourg, pour ce rendez-vous très spécial. Harry se demanderait ce qu'il s'en dégagerait. Comme il devait se déplacer entre deux pays, et pour échapper aux contrôles Anglais de l'émigration, ils prirent tous simplement l'avion réservé pour eux, le même avion par lequel était arrivé les forces spéciales précisa Kingsley, qui faisait aussi partit du voyage avec Farwell.

L'avion atterrit quelques heures plus tard dans un petit aéroport nommé Karlsruhe en Allemagne, mais proche de la frontière française. Sur le tarmac était stationné huit berlines de couleurs sombres. Harry entra dans une avec Aïtae, Sirius et Remus, les filles ayant eu le droit à une voitures à elles seules. Toutes les autres voitures étaient occupées par les membres des forces spéciales. C'était un cortège plutôt impressionnant qui sortit de l'aéroport. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, toutes les berlines étaient de marques différentes mais aussi de couleurs différentes, bien que restant dans les couleurs sombres.

Le voyage en voiture dura près d'une heure. Ils entrèrent dans un parking souterrain, dont la grille se ferma derrière eux. Ils descendirent de nombreux étages, où aucune voiture n'étaient stationné avant d'arrivé à l'avant dernier étages du parking, où deux voitures était déjà stationné. Au milieu du parking était dressée quelque chose que l'on voit peu souvent dans un parking : Une immense tente de deux étages, qui ressemblait plus à un mini manoir. Cela se confirma quand Harry fit son entré à l'intérieur. On perdait tout de suite le fait qu'on était dans une tente au milieu d'un parking moldu.

A chaque coin de couloirs étaient positionné deux agents, la protection était vraiment impressionnante, c'était le cas de le dire. On le fit entrer dans une pièce, et il vit avec surprise Alexandre. C'est vrai qu'indirectement, il était en vie grâce à lui désormais. Il eut un léger malaise, il avait tué sa sœur. A ses côtés se tenait un grand homme blond, au visage carré et froid, les muscles saillant et un regard polaire. L'empereur Allemand, Franz le terrifiant, faisait honneur à son titre. Alexandre, remarquant le léger doute dans les yeux d'Harry en le voyant se leva et l'accueillit chaleureusement et dit ses mots qui toucha beaucoup Harry :

« Tu n'y es pour rien Harry, elle s'est faite embobiner par Voldemort, et tu l'as libéré, je ne t'en veux pas, je te remercie même. »

« Merci » ne put que dire Harry. Aïtae, voyant son chéri déstabilisé lui prit la main, ce qui fit reprendre surface à ce dernier, qui se replongeait dans des souvenirs noirs. Il fit une légère pression sur la main d'Aïtae, pour la remercier.

« Je…j'avoue que je croyais que j'allais rencontrer ton père plus que toi. » dit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

« Mon père m'as passé le trône, le fait de voir sa fille en compagnie de Voldemort l'as grandement touché et affaibli, et il pensé qu'un jeune homme vigoureux serait plus apte pour diriger le royaume. » expliqua Alexandre. « Je te présenté l'empereur Allemand Franz. »

« Mes respects » dit Harry en Allemand en baissant la tête.

« Assoyez-vous My Lord » dit ce dernier en Allemand. « Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire, mais peu de temps pour se les raconter, alors soyons concis. »

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Alexandre en prenant un siège.

Ils prirent tous place autour de la table. Etait assis Harry, Franz et Alexandre, mais aussi Aïtae, Sirius et Remus. Les enfants n'avaient pas jugés bon d'entrer et restèrent avec Kinglsey et Farwell, qui leur parla de la guerre de sang et de la lutte d'Harry contre Stella.

« Je vous présente Aïtae, ma compagne, Sirius Black, mon parrain et Lord et Remus Lupin, un vieil ami de mes parents. » présenta Harry à Franz et Alexandre. Après les formules de politesse, l'empereur Franz débuta le début de la réunion.

« Je suppose que nos hommes vous ont parlés de pourquoi et du comment de notre intervention. Nous vous considérons comme le meilleur espoir pour l'Angleterre, tandis que Dumbledore, Bones et surtout Voldemort sont une menace, aussi bien pour l'Angleterre que ses pays voisins. Nous avons en effet pensé que si Voldemort prenait la tête du pays, il s'intéresserait ensuite aux pays frontaliers. C'est pour cela que nous voulons enrayer la machine. Le ministère anglais étant toujours aussi incompétent car entièrement contrôle par d'une part Dumbledore, de l'autre Voldemort, nous pensons que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir redressé la situation. »

« L'attaque sur Azkaban est fait que pour te libérer, toi et Lord Malefoy, mais c'est aussi une preuve quand au fait que le Royaume de France et l'Empire Allemand est prêt à te soutenir militairement, mais aussi en information, pour prend le pouvoir en Angleterre. Ta victoire contre Voldemort nous fait croire que c'est déjà ton objectif et que tu possèdes quelques moyens, mais je crois que notre soutient sera un vrai plus. » Ajouta Alexandre d'un ton confiant. « L'Angleterre nous a souvent donné des leçons dans le passé, et continue à nous en donnés, surement parce qu'elle possède le plus de sorcier, mais désormais, c'est à nos deux pays de leur donné une leçon, et tu es le meilleur espoir pour faire grandir cette vieille Angleterre décadente. »

« Comme je l'ai dis à vos hommes, je possède déjà une armée composé d'être vivant voulant la liberté, mais il est vrai que nous sommes bien peu nombreux et surtout isolé entre Dumbledore, Voldemort et même le ministère, qui j'espérais n'interviendrais pas. Après je ne vois pas comment vous voyez la situation, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois tuer Voldemort et Dumbledore. C'est le seul moyen pour redonner un équilibre. » Dit Harry.

« Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il faut officialiser tout ça, nous en avons parlé avec Franz, et une demande d'asile politique au Roi de France ferait grand bruit. Je suis sur que le ministère anglais sait qui a attaqué sa prison, mais se gardera bien de dire que Harry Potter s'est échappé. Ce sera le premier coup contre le ministère. Il faut faire avant Septembre une conférence où nous dirons la vérité, et ça, le ministère ne pourra rien y faire. » Dit Alexandre avec un sourire confiant de celui qui maitrise son sujet.

« J'accepte bien volontiers l'asile politique en terre française. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cela va faire grand bruit. » Dit Harry avec un éclat de rire, imaginant déjà la tête de Dumbledore.

« C'était le point principale de notre rencontre. Ensuite, je ne sais pas quels sont vos projets, mais nous pourrons surement vous aider. » dit Franz.

« Connaissez-vous le peuple des Atlantes ? » demanda Harry aux deux hommes, mais aussi indirectement à Sirius et Remus.

« Une ancienne civilisation désormais disparu » répondit Alexandre.

« Faux ! Elle n'est désormais plus disparue. Vous avez devant vous deux Atlantes, et cinq autres Atlantes sont derrière cette porte. Je suppose que vous connaissez l'existence de la cité mythique des Atlantes, Atlantis. C'est notre principal projet. La cité d'Atlantis possède de nombreux armements très avancés et permet facilement le transport de troupes car elle peut voler. » Expliqua Harry.

« Le seul ennui est que personne n'as jamais sût où elle se située cette fameuse cité. » dit Franz en haussant un sourcil.

« Je sais où elle est, j'étais encore jeune quand on l'a cachées dans la glace de l'antarctique, mais je n'aurais aucun mal à la situer sur une carte » intervint Aïtae.

« Ce serait formidable, tout le monde sait que la puissance d'Atlantis est fabuleux. Mis à part cela, je crois Harry qu'il te reste une année d'apprentissage n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Alexandre, changeant complètement de sujet.

« C'est exact » dit Harry lentement.

« Et il nous manque cette année un professeur de botanique » ajouta Alexandre avec un petit sourire. Harry et Aïtae se regardèrent et sourirent ensemble.

« Une petite année à Beauxbâtons, ça vous tente ? Bien sur, vos filles peuvent aussi y étudié, bien qu'elles soient un peu âges, elle n'ont pas connu de véritable enseignement magique. »

« Cela me semble bien, tu en penses quoi ma chérie ? »

« On signe où ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Non ! Incroyable, deux chapitres postés avec si peu d'intervalles ! Surprise surprise . Devant la vingtaine de reviews, j'ai décidé de poursuivre sur ma lancé et vous offre en ce jour de Pâques un nouveau chapitre de HPMG 7. J'espère que vous apprécierais l'histoire qui touchera bientôt à sa fin ;) Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4. Je remercie tous les reviewers, anonyme ou pas ;)

Mellon.


	4. Le citée des ancêtres :

HPMG : Livre 7 : Apocalypse :

**HPMG : Livre 7 : Apocalypse :**

**Chapitre 4 : La citée des ancêtres :**

_**Sur le perron du Château d'Alexandre**_

_**Samedi 30 août, 14h00 GMT.**_

_**Conseiller au Roi : Louis de Malo.**_

_**Conseiller de l'Empereur : Boris Von Stein**_

« Chers journalistes du monde entier, bienvenue à cette conférence commune aux communautés sorcières de Paris et de Berlin, des Français et des Allemands. Vous avez pût remarquer un service d'ordre plutôt conséquent, c'est parce que nous sommes désormais proche de l'état de guerre, Mesdames et Messieurs les journalistes. »

_Des murmures s'élevèrent…dans toutes les langues possibles._

« S'il vous plait Mesdames et Messieurs. Nous avons en effet fait ce qui s'appelle un acte de guerre envers le Royaume Unis. Vous savez depuis plusieurs jours que Harry Potter, le survivant, c'est libéré de ses geôles, ainsi que Lucius Malefoy. Et contrairement à ce que dit, ou plutôt ce que ne dit pas le ministère Anglais, c'est que Harry Potter ne s'est pas libéré seul, mais est le fruit de l'action conjointe des forces spéciales Française et Allemande. » _déclara Louis de Malo avec force, sous les murmures de plus en plus fort des journalistes, surtout ceux des pays anglophone._

« L'Angleterre fait les mauvais choix, la France et l'Allemagne s'accordent sur ce fait, et enfermé Lord Potter, sans aucun motif valable, alors qu'il semble être le seul de pouvoir sauver le pays de Voldemort, voir de pire, est une immense bêtise du Ministère Anglais. De plus, nous n'avons pas oublié l'attaque par des aurors Anglais de la prison française pour libérer un mage noire français, qui s'avérer appartenir à un proche du ministre. Ce n'est donc qu'un rendu. De plus, je vous annonce aujourd'hui que la demande d'exil politique de Lord Potter et de sa famille vient d'être accepté et signé dûment par le Roi et son Conseiller, soit moi. »

« _Pourquoi interférez-vous dans les papiers du ministère Anglais, vous-savez-qui n'as jamais menacé d'autre pays que le notre. » déclara le journaliste de la gazette du sorcier._

« Car il est évident que devant l'incompétence du ministère Anglais, votre ministère, va bientôt sauter sous les assauts de Voldemort. J'ai en ma possession plusieurs papiers qui prouvent que le ministère est entièrement infiltré par Voldemort, du plus bas au plus haut niveau. Alors que croyez-vous qu'il se passera quand Voldemort aura sous sa main l'Angleterre, il ne fait aucun doute que dans sa décadence, il attaquera les autres pays. En tirant Lord Potter d'Azkaban, nous voulons aussi protéger notre pays. Bien sur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Lord Potter est aussi l'ancien fiancé de la princesse, aujourd'hui décédé. Enfermé Lord Potter était donc comme enfermé un membre de la famille royale française. Et vous connaissez la justice Angleterre, elle n'est pas très performante. Je ne citerais que le cas de Lord Black…. » Répondit calmement le conseiller. « Une autre question, oui Anne ? »

« _Oui, vous avez dit que la sécurité a été renforcé, est-ce que cela signifie que Lord Potter et sa famille logent pour le moment dans le château ? »_

« C'est exact, et avant que vous le demandiez, aucune interview sera organisé avec Lord Potter » dit tranquillement Boris Van Stein dans un parfait français.

« _Si il y'a conflit entre l'Angleterre et la France, l'Allemagne sera donc aux côtés de la France ? » demanda un journaliste Australien._

« Oui, nous respecterons nos alliances passées entre nos deux pays. » répondit une nouvelle fois Boris Van Stein.

_« Craignez-vous des représailles des Anglais pour récupérer le prisonnier, Lord Potter, et qu'en est-il de Lord Malefoy, qui s'est échappé au même moment ? »_

« Si il y a représailles armées des Anglais, ceux qui tenteront de pénétrer les prochaines demeures d'Harry Potter seront tués, pour protéger le territoire français dans son intégrité, et ceux qui y vivent. Pour Lord Malefoy, il a préféré rester dans son pays. » répondit Louis de Malo.

« _Lord Potter n'as pas encore ses ASPIC d'après nos informations, est-il possible qu'il termine son cursus scolaire dans une école française sorcière, comme l'Institut de Beauxbâtons. Le contexte géopolitique va-t-elle bouleversé la tenue de la coupe de monde de Quidditch des moins de 18 ans ? »_

« Lord Potter fera bien sa dernière années d'études, tout comme ses belles filles, tandis que sa nouvelle compagne prendra le post libre de professeur de botanique, laissé vaquant par le départ malheureux de Mrs Danry, la célèbre jardinière morte cette été lors d'un voyage dans les jardins Anglais par des mangemorts. La tenue du tournoi de Quidditch des moins de 18 ans sera bel et bien conservée, et se déroulera bien au stade de Beauxbâtons pour la finale et les matchs de l'équipe française, qui espérons-le, gagnera la coupe. Mesdames et Messieurs les journalistes, cette conférence est terminé, je vous laisse à votre travaille. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le château, la porte se ferma derrière eux tandis que les journalistes hurler : « Une autre question, une autre question ! » Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur les bouteilles d'eaux que lui tendit un commis avant de se diriger vers la salle du trône. Tout s'était exactement bien passé. Afin que la différence d'âge entre Harry et ses filles biologique, Harry avait eu l'idée plutôt simple de dire qu'Aïtae avaient eu ses cinq fille avec un autre homme, que ce dernier était mort et qu'Harry était devenu le nouveau compagnon d'Aïtae, et donc le beau père des cinq filles d'Aïtae. Cela légitimé le fait qu'elles avaient dit devant tout le monde « Papa », et caché aussi à Dumbledore qu'il avait fait un bon dans le temps. Une idée brillante de la part d'un esprit brillant.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry quand les deux conseillers arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, où Harry se tenait à droite d'Alexandre.

« Tout c'est bien passé, merveilleusement bien. D'ailleurs, un journaliste a mis le doigt sur un point intéressant. Vous ne le savez peut être pas mais cette année se tient la coupe du monde de Quidditch des moins de 18 ans, et les matchs de l'équipe de France et la finale de la coupe se dérouleront à Beauxbâtons. » expliqua Louis.

« Et en quoi cela me concernerait-il ? » demanda Harry.

« Hé bien, c'est-à-dire que l'équipe de France ne possède pas d'attrapeur compétant qui est moins de 18 ans. Celui qui devait tenir le post vient d'avoir 19 ans, et est passé dans l'équipe nationale. »

« Je vois, en gros, vous vouliez que je sois Attrapeur de l'équipe de France ? Cela serait un gros coup médiatique vous savez. Bien sur, en acceptant l'asile politique, je suis à moitié Français, et à moitié Anglais. »

« Harry, cela serait l'évènement parfait pour signifier que Harry Potter se sent Français, n'est pas d'accord avec l'Angleterre, et cela légitimerais le fait de t'avoir libérer auprès de mes sujets. »

Harry regarda vers Aïtae, qui lui fit un sourire engageant.

« Bah, pourquoi pas, cela me changera les méninges après tout. Le premier match est fixé à quelle date ? » Demanda Harry.

« Le 15 septembre » dit Louis de Malo avec confiance dans ses renseignements. Surement un fan de quidditch, pensa Harry.

« La rentré est le mardi deux septembre. Cela nous laisse donc le temps d'aller dés neiger la cité d'Atlantis et la ramener ici, si c'est possible… »

« Nos meilleurs enchanteurs feront partis de l'expédition, comme convenus. »

« Très bien, nous partirons dès ce soir, prévenez tout le monde, je dois être la pour la rentrée après tout. Je vais prévenir les Haut-Elfe et quelques autres personnes qui pourront nous aider et être intéressé par la citée. Je vais les chercher. »

Harry disparu dans un souffle de vent, et atterrit dans une forêt où des arbres immenses s'élancer vers les cieux, où nains et elfes vivaient ensemble. Le royaume unifié. Il entra dans le palais, saluant les gardes. Il regarda l'heure, Gad devait être à la taverne, tandis qu'Almaguë serait surement aux bains. Harry emprunta l'escalier, et retrouva effectivement Gad devant une pinte de bière.

« Mon cher Harry, que fais-tu donc ici, dans cette magnifique taverne ? »

« J'ai un petit voyage pour toi, si tu veux venir avec moi et quelques autres personnes. »

« Pour sur que je viens. » dit Gad en se levant.

« Prévois des vêtements chauds et rejoins moi à la porte Sud, je dois aller trouver une certaine princesse aussi. »

« Parfait, je vais préparer mon barda et je te rejoins Harry. » dit Gad en finissant sa pinte d'un trait, de la bière coulant sur sa barbe.

Harry remonta donc les marches (et cela lui prit bien dix minutes, même pour lui), et sortit du Royaume par la porte Nord, empruntant un petit sentier qui le mènerait vers les sources chaudes de la montagne toute proche. Harry inspira une bouffé d'air, et l'air été pur. Il régnait toujours une ambiance spéciale dans ce Royaume, qui faisait qu'on s'y sentait bien. Harry arriva donc aux sources chaudes royales, deux gardes se tenaient devant.

« Puis-je passer ? J'ai affaire avec la princesse Almaguë » demanda Harry en elfique (la bague de Merlin restait toujours aussi pratique pour décrypter tout les langages possibles et inimaginable).

« Désolé, mais seul les membres de la famille royale peuvent entrer ici » répondit un des gardes, qui serrait la main autour de la garde son épée.

« Enfin messieurs, détendez-vous, je ne cherche nullement le combat envers deux elfes qui font leur travail à la perfection. » déclara Harry en voyant le geste des deux elfes noirs.

La poisse, il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle sorte des sources, elle pouvait y rester la journée entière dès fois. Harry eut une idée, il porta sa main a sa bouche, et murmura quelques choses. Ses paroles se fixèrent sur le vent, qui se déplaça sans contrainte et se glissa dans le lobe de l'oreille d'Aïtae, comme si une personne, juste derrière elle, lui avait murmuré des paroles. Elle poussa un léger cri qui inquiétèrent les gardes.

« Tout va bien ma princesse ? » demanda un des gardes.

« Oui oui, c'est bon, et laissez entrer Harry voyons, il est toujours le bienvenue ici. »

« Bien ma princesse. » dit le garde en s'écartant.

Harry fit un petit clin d'œil et entra dans le petit coin privé de la princesse, une cavité rocheuse, creusé dans la montagne, avec le ciel en plafond. Au centre, et cela occupait pour dire toute la place, un trou dans le sol avec de l'eau d'où de la fumée s'élever.

« Salut Almaguë, merci de m'accueillir ici, et désolé pour la petite frayeur, mais les gardes font trop bien leur travail pour te protéger. »

« Aucun problème Harry, alors, tu n'es pas venu ici pour prendre un bain avec moi n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Pourquoi pas, j'ai des choses à te raconter, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable » dit Harry en plongeant dans la source chaude, tout habillé on aurait pu croire, mais quand il sortit la tête de sous l'eau, ses vêtements reposaient bien tranquillement à côté de ceux d'Almaguë, hors de l'eau.

« Ta maitrise de la magie est toujours impressionnante, même pour te donner en spectacle. » dit Almaguë en regardant Harry avec un léger sourire, ce dernier en profitait pour se relaxer, cela faisait du bien de se baigner ici.

« Je pense que te raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début ne serait pas une perte de temps. Tu sais que je suis mort l'été dernier dans l'explosion de ma limousine.. »

« Et ça m'as d'ailleurs fichue une belle frousse, j'aurais bien voulu être mis au courant par toi, et non par Remus. » coupa-t-elle en donant un petit coup de pied sous l'eau à Harry.

« Oui, j'aurais dut en effet » dit Harry en ramassant ses pieds. « Bref, j'ai simulé ma mort pour pouvoir partir pendant un an dans le passé, 20 ans avant cette époque. J'ai pris la place d'un professeur de DCFM, afin de devenir le collègue de la dernière Atlante en vie. Dans ma quête de puissance, devenir Atlante fut pour moi une priorité. Finalement, vers la fin de l'année scolaire, je suis devenu atlante grâce à une cérémonie un peu spéciale. Le résultat sont mes cinq superbe fille » dit Harry en baissant les yeux devant le regard scrutateur d'Almaguë.

« Je vois, tu n'es donc pas du tout leur beau-père comme il est dis dans les journaux depuis quelques jours. »

« En effet, et ce qui devait qu'être une cérémonie m'as rapproché de plus en plus d'Aitaë, la dernière Atlante, même bien avant la cérémonie, mais j'avais toujours eu le frein d'être fiancé avec Fleur. Le destin à peut être voulu ça, mais Fleur est devenu la Reine des Ténèbres, à cause de Dumbledore comme de Voldemort ou du ministère. Finalement, je pense qu'Aïtae est la bonne personne, car j'ai réussi à la sauver, ce qui n'est pas arrivé, ni avec Nijina, ni Cho et encore moins Fleur donc. »

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça Harry ? » demanda Almaguë en s'approchant d'Harry, et passer une main derrière ses épaules.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, enfin bref, je suis là pour te demander si tu n'es pas contre un petit voyage en ma compagnie, ainsi qu'avec d'autres personnes. » demanda Harry.

« Bien sur Harry, ce sera avec plaisir…juste, quel est le but de ce voyage. » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Je vais réveiller la cité d'Atlantis, tout simplement. La légende dit qu'elle possède un armement et une puissance de feu colossale ; Et la légende n'est plus légende. Je sais exactement où est la cité, il faut juste l'extraire. » dit Harry.

« Ok, ça me convient, et j'avoue que je ne raterais pour rien au monde de voir la cité des Lantiens, les vielles elfes se souviennent encore de la majesté de cette cité. Elle sortie sans prévenir du bain chaud, mais bien que la fumée soit épaisse, les yeux perçant d'Harry pouvait parfaitement voir à travers. Il détourna le regard tandis qu'elle se rhabillait dans son élégante tenue en cuir.

« Toujours aussi pudique les humains » dit-elle d'une voix rieuse. « C'est bon, tu peux y aller »

Harry s'aida de ses bras, et alors qu'il sortait de l'eau, ses vêtements apparurent sur lui, comme si on les tissait en temps réel sur lui. Quand il eut hissé entièrement son corps, il était déjà entièrement habillé, sous le regard boudeur d'Almaguë.

« Dommage, vraiment dommage »

Harry lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Perverse et voyeuse, voilà comment on peut te définir. »

Quand ils eurent passés la porte Nord, Harry lui demande de le rejoindre à la porte Sud le plus tôt possible, ils l'attendraient là bas. Ils se séparèrent donc et Harry retrouva Gad à la porte sud, qui lui offrit généreusement une bière. Il avait pensé à prendre deux chopes, une pour lui, et une pour Harry avant le départ. Ils discutèrent joyeusement pendant une bonne demi-heure avant qu'Almaguë les rejoignent enfin.

« Donnez-moi votre main, je vais faire des transplannages successifs, ça risque de secouer un peu. » prévint Harry.

Du Japon, ils atterrirent en Chine, sur un toit de Shanghai, puis dans une grande plaine de Mongolie, les montagnes du Caucase, une ferme en Pologne, dans le port d'Anvers avant d'arriver à Londres, devant la manoir Malefoy, où se trouvaient vampires, elfes des bois et Hauts elfes. Harry toqua à la lourde porte du Manoir, qui fut ouverte par Maria (surement qu'elle se trouvé à côté de la porte).

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

« Hey, Maria, tu as l'air bien rétabli depuis que le vieux fou t'as emmené dans ses pérégrinations. »

« Oui, merci Harry d'ailleurs de m'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie, c'était un peu flou mais… »

« Aucun problème, alors, tout va bien avec Draco. » demanda Harry en entrant dans le manoir, suivit de Gad et d'Almaguë.

« A la perfection » dit-elle en montrant sa main à Harry, où une magnifique bague brillait.

« Oh ! Félicitation » dit Harry, surpris. « C'est pour quand ? »

« Quand tu auras gagné ton combat Harry » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Et toi avec…Aitea ? »

« Aïtae » rectifia Harry. « On a des enfants déjà, alors je ne suis pas en retard, mais comme vous, je vais d'abord gagner cette fichue guerre afin de vivre tranquillement. » ajouta Harry avec conviction.

« Alors, que viens tu faire au manoir, j'ai crût entendre que les Français t'avait accueilli chez eux. Cela a fait trembler le ministère tu sais. » Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tout ceux qui déplaît au Ministère me convient alors. » répliqua Harry. « Sinon, je suis ici pour parler aux Hauts Elfes. J'ai comme qui dirait besoin de leur aide précieuse. Rien de grave je te rassure. » Ajouta rapidement Harry tandis que se peignait l'inquiétude sur le visage de Maria. « Léa va bien sinon, tu as encore des nouvelles de ta famille en vivant au Manoir. »

« Elle va très bien, ton Dirico est toujours aussi efficace pour passer entre les mailles du ministère et transmettre des lettres. » dit-elle affectueusement en parlant de Mellon.

« Et Dûr Anor ne pose pas trop de problème ? » demanda ensuite Harry, qui avait laissé ses deux animaux aux bons soins de Draco et de Maria. »

« Très bien lui aussi, même si il a la sale habitude de se glisser sous mes vêtements. Ton serpent est un pervers je crois » dit Maria avec un éclat de rire.

« Oh ! Je crois qu'il cherche juste un peu de chaleur, enfin, le Manoir est bien chauffé tout de même, il exagère. » Répondit Harry en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Harry siffla quelque chose en langue des serpents, ce qui avait toujours la mauvaise habitude de faire frissonner les gens autour de lui. Ce n'était pas une langue très agréable à entendre pour celui qui ne la comprend pas.

Le mamba noir arriva avec une vitesse fulgurante et se dressa devant son maître. Il avait encore un peu grandit, et atteignait facilement les deux mètres. Il en restait tout de même assez mince par sa race. Sa peau noire luisait aux lueurs des torches et chandelles du manoir.

# _Alors Anor, qu'est ce que j'apprends là, on s'infiltre sans permission sous les vêtements d'une jeune fille #_

_# Harry, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, mais je vous rassure je ne recherchais que chaleur en me glissant ainsi sous ses vêtements. #_

_# La prochaine fois, tu te tiendras plus correctement et tu iras te placer devant la cheminée. Et puis si tu cherches de la chaleur, tu seras ravi de m'accompagner en Antarctique.# _

_# C'est une blague ! # _ s'exclama le serpent en crachotant vivement. Je ne peux supporter le froid Harry.

# _T'inquiète, je n'étais pas sérieux, néanmoins, tu seras ravi d'apprendre que nous irons loger désormais dans le sud de la France, peut être que cela te sera plus plaisant. # _ Informa Harry avec un petit sourire.

# _Quand partons-nous ? Et est que le volatile vient avec nous ? # _ Demanda le serpent, avec une légère crainte, crût déceler Harry.

# _Non, Mellon va rester auprès de Maria, qui en a apparemment plus besoin que moi-même. Allez, monte.# _Dis Harry en s'agenouillant devant le serpent. Celui-ci prit appui sur le bras d'Harry avant de glisser sur les épaules d'Harry.

« Il ne t'embêtera plus, il vient avec moi » informa Harry. « Je te laisse Mellon pour pouvoir communiquer avec ta famille ou avec moi. Je dois aller voir les Hauts-Elfes. Je te laisse ici Maria, à bientôt. » Il embrassa sur les deux joues son amie avant de partir vers l'aile ouest où était loger les invités. Durant le trajet, il discuta avec Anor des dernières nouvelles, comme celui-ci ne comprenait pas un traitre mot d'anglais, et il lui révéla ses plans futurs.

Il frappa à une porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Harry avait beau posséder une taille appréciable, il dût tout de même lever la taille. Les Hauts-elfes faisaient autour des deux mètre, mais il pouvait frôler les deux mètres cinquante sans difficulté. Harry lui parla rapidement de son projet de réveiller Atlantis, et que l'aide en enchantement de grande envergure des Hauts Elfes lui serait d'une grande aide. Celui-ci lui accorda ce point, et se proposa à venir lui-même accompagné de trois ou quatre de ses meilleurs enchanteurs.

« Parfait, c'est parfait ! Je dois aller voir le maitre de maison avant de partir, profitez-en pour vous préparer, même si je sais que vous voyagez léger la plupart du temps. Rendez-vous aux portes du Manoir. » Dit Harry avant de prendre congé.

Il se dirigea dès lors vers le centre du Manoir, où il croisa Draco, dont Maria l'avait prévenu de la présence d'Harry. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au bureau de son père, se racontant leur année précédente respective, bien que celle d'Harry fut plus mouvementé que celle de Draco. Ils se séparèrent une fois arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Lucius Malefoy. Il frappa trois fois sur le battant de la porte.

« Entrer ! » dit une voix à l'intérieur du bureau. Harry posa sa main sur la clenche et fit tourner sur ses gonds la porte. Il entra et la referma derrière lui.

« Harry, quel surprise de te voir ici. Tout se passe bien en France ? » Demanda celui-ci tout en lui serrant la main.

« Très bien, je vais passer ma dernière année à Beauxbâtons avec toute la petite famille. Et en Angleterre, Voldemort fait encore des siennes ? »

« Bien sur, plusieurs attaques de quartiers moldus londonien, mais aussi de maison de sorcier, qui n'étant pas de son côté, sont forcément de celui de Dumbledore, où du tien. Severus m'as dit de te dire néanmoins que Voldemort recrute de plus en plus de monde, et il y'a même des rumeurs qu'il serait en train de créer une race de créature sanguinaire. Sur ce dernier point, j'ai de très grande crainte. Sachant l'esprit diabolique de Voldemort, on peut s'attendre au pire. » Raconta Lucius en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

« Et pour Dumbledore ? » demanda Harry.

« Depuis qu'il a perdu ton soutien, et le fait que tu te sois évader, à affaibli sa position au ministère et dans l'opinion publique, mais il peut conter sur le ministère pour l'appuyer dans ses décisions. Je remarque désormais que le ministère n'est plus qu'un outil partagé entre deux personnes, Voldemort et Dumbledore. »

« Nous serons le grain de sel qui se glissera entre ses deux personnes. Et pour les reliques de la mort, as-tu réussi à avoir des informations quelconques ? » Demanda Harry.

« J'ai bien avancé. Je sais par Rogue que Voldemort est à la recherche de la baguette de Sureau, du côté de Grigorovitch, le marchand Russe de baguette magique, et le principal fabriquant de baguette, surtout depuis que Olivender a été enlever par Voldemort il y'a de cela une semaine. Pour les deux autres objets, c'est plus flous, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une pierre qui accorderait l'immortalité à celui qui la porte, et le dernier objet permettrait de se rendre invisible. » révéla Lucius.

« Un objet qui rend invisible dis-tu ? Serait-il possible que le vieux fou m'est légué cette objet, consciemment ou non. » se demanda Harry tout haut.

« Comment ça Harry ? »

« Et bien j'ai un peu fouillé mon arbre généalogique avant de partir dans les méandres du temps, et j'ai remarqué que j'avais un lien de parenté avec l'un des trois frères Peverell. S'agit-il d'un hasard ou non, James, m'as dit qu'il avait eu sa cape par son père, et que lui-même l'aurait obtenu de son père, son grand père donc. Est-il possible que cette objet familiale, que l'on se passe de père en fils, remonte jusqu'aux temps des Peverell, et soit tout simplement une relique de la mort ? De plus, je l'ai reçu après la mort de mon père, cela renforce le fait que ce soit une relique de la mort. »

« C'est en fait bien possible Harry, mais comment savoir que ta cape est une relique de la mort ? » demanda Lucius.

« Si ma cape n'est pas qu'une simple cape, alors elle doit être différente des autres capes, il suffit de comparer minutieusement la magie de l'objet, si elle diffère d'une cape normale. » expliqua Harry.

« J'ai une cape d'invisibilité si tu souhaite faire la comparaison toi-même. » proposa Lucius.

« Tu me l'enverras avec l'aide de Mellon, je n'ai pas le temps tout de suite. Pour l'objet qui rend immortelle, il n'est pas problématique en lui-même, sauf si c'est Dumbledore ou Voldemort qui le possède, par contre, la baguette est un danger, comment neutraliser une baguette surpuissante, à part d'attendre la mort du possesseur ? »

« La légende dit qu'il faut simplement désarmer le détenteur de la baguette pour le devenir, si Voldemort la possède, il faudra réussir à le désarmer…et ce par surprise pour pas qu'il puisse réagir. » expliqua Lucius lentement, en se remémorant semble-t-il de la légende.

« Continue à enquêter alors, avec prudence, comme tu le fais habituellement. Il est temps pour moi d'y aller, si tu as des renseignements, envoie moi Mellon, il me trouvera, quelque soit la distance. » dit Harry en se levant. Il serra la main de Lucius et se retira.

Du retour dans la salle du trône, en France donc, Harry vit que tout était prêt. D'immenses sacs à dos étaient appuyé contre le mur sur le côté, et tout le monde attendait ce qu'allait dire Harry.

« Comme vous le savez tous ici, nous allons essayer de retrouver Atlantis, la cité éternelle. Ce sera chose aisé grâce à l'aide d'Aïtae, mais, car il y'a un mais, elle se trouve emprisonné dans la glace. Réfléchissez donc pendant notre voyage de quels enchantements il faudra disposer pour sortir de sa prison de glace la cité. »

« Comment allons nous rendre jusqu'à la cité ? » demanda le Haut elfe avec qui Harry avait parlé tout à l'heure.

« Un portoloin nous mènera le plus près possible, après, Aïtae nous guidera plus précisément, grâce aux étoiles si je crois ses dires. » répondit Harry en jetant un regard vers elle. Celle-ci opina. « Ne traînons pas alors, je dois être à l'heure pour la rentré scolaire » ajouta Harry avec amusement.

Harry sortit alors une petite gamelle dans laquelle se trouvaient des petites pierres, chacune d'elle était un portoloin. Chacun piocha une pierre, la gamelle fut vide. Harry et ses cinq filles se rapprochèrent de lui et touchèrent la gamelle, qui était elle-même un portoloin. Aïtae, Sirius et Remus étaient un peu plus loin, chacun tenant une pierre.

« 5 » dit Harry bien fort.

« 4 »

« 3 »

« 2 »

« 1 »

« C'est partit »

Harry adorait le portoloin. Un crochet le prit au nombril et le fit plonger en avant. Les lumières tournaient autour de lui et l'atterrissage fut brusque, le changement de température aussi. Contrairement aux elfes qui ne ressentait ni le chaud, ni le froid, et cela était dommage, les Atlantes avaient une faible tolérance au froid, comme les humains ou les nains. Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, et à part les aventuriers à la recherche d'Atlantis, le paysage était désertique, de la glace à perte de vue. Il faisait d'ailleurs assez sombre. Ils se rassemblèrent autour d'Aïtae, la seule ici qui savait ici où était la cité.

Aïtae déplia une carte de l'antarctique sur le sol.

« Atlantis se situe en plein centre de l'antarctique. Nous sommes arrivés un peu plus loin que prévu, mais dur de faire précis. Il faudra surement camper une nuit afin d'arrivé en pleine forme près de la cité. La cite n'est pas qu'enfermer dans de la glace, car nous craignons que la glace puissent fondre, ce qui commence à arriver. Ainsi, seul la tour centre d'Atlantis est vraiment recouverte de glace, tout le reste de la cité est camouflé par de la fausse glace, qui est ancré au plus profond de la terre afin que si la glace n'existe plus, Atlantis reste au même endroit, et toujours camouflé. Nous aurons donc juste à percé un trou au dessus de la tour centrale d'Atlantis et d'y entrer. La tour centrale étant la plus haut tour d'Atlantis, il n'y que quelques mètres de glace à percer. »

« Combien de mètre environ » demanda un Hauts-Elfes.

« Tout dépend de la glace qui s'est déposé au dessus d'Atlantis, mais cela ne devrait pas excéder la dizaine de mètre. » répondit Aïtae.

« Il faudra de puissant enchantement alors, et une réserve magique colossale. » dit un français, spécialisé dans ce genre d'expédition.

« Je me chargerais de la quantité de magie, et vous de la technique » répondit simplement Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Mais bien sur ! » s'exclama un autre Haut-elfe, nous pourrions user d'un pont magique. Je suis sur qu'on peut tracer des runes dans la glace sans trop de difficulté.

« Ne restons pas sur place, nous prenons du retard, vous devrez faire marcher vos méninges en marchant » dit Harry en endossant son sac à dos. « C'est par où Aïtae ? »

« Par là » dit-elle en regardant les étoiles, avant de pointer du doigt une direction.

« C'est parti, en marche vers Atlantis. » dit Harry avec entrain.

La marche était dure et éreintante, mais comme peu de personnes du groupe étaient humains, cela avançait bon train. En premier, on trouvait les plus endurants, les nains et les elfes, au centre se situait les Atlantes et enfin les humains. Un groupe assez hétérogène donc, qui marchait vers une cité pas comme les autres.

Quand même les elfes commencèrent à peiner pour avancer, ils firent une halte pour se reposer. Un camp sommaire fut dressé et ils se mirent en cercle autour d'un feu magique. La conversation tourna autour de comment libéré Atlantis, mais aussi ces pouvoirs supposés. On interrogea donc longuement Aïtae, qui avait été la seule à avoir déjà vu le cité, il y'a près de mille ans.

Ils reprirent leur marches rapidement, car il resté encore une journée de marche avant d'atteindre Atlantis, et personne ici ne savait combien de temps il faudrait pour percer la prison de glace. Les pauses se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, et finalement, ils décidèrent de camper pour plusieurs heures afin de reprendre des forces. Selon Aïtae, ils avaient bien avancés, et devrait arriver sur lieu assez rapidement le lendemain.

…

Le lendemain, dans un état de fatigue assez important, ils arrivèrent finalement sur place. De prime, on ne voyait rien de remarquable. Mais Aïtae démontra cela en jetant un sors sur un endroit précis de la glace. Un simple A était gravé sur la glace, avec un petit cercle au dessus.

« La tour centrale se situe juste au dessous. » indiqua simplement Aïtae.

« Bien, à nous de jouer alors » dit Harry en se retournant vers ceux qui devait permettre de creuser la glace. Vous aviez parler d'un pont magique, en quoi cela consiste ? »

« C'est de la magie runique » répondit Gad, surprenant un peu Harry. « Nous utilisons souvent cette méthode pour creuser nos galeries sous la montagne. Il s'agit simplement d'avoir un réservoir magique relié à des sorciers, qui pourront creuser directement avec la magie pur, c'est très efficace. Pour lier la réserve aux sorciers, on use d'un pont magique. »

« Donc je servirais de réservoir magique, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Exactement, comme nous percerons un trou perpendiculaire au sol, l'idéal serait que tu te situe au dessus du trou que l'on va percer, tandis que les enchanteurs elfes seront sur le sol, autour de l'endroit à percer. Je crois me souvenir que tu peux voler sans balais sans aucune difficulté. » dit Gad avec un léger sourire.

« Bien sur, sans problème, il vous faudra peut être un peu de temps pour tracer les runes non ? » demanda Harry.

« Une demi-heure devrait suffire, car comme je te l'ai dis, les nains utilisent souvent cette enchantement. » répond Gad.

« Alors prend ce couteau, coupé la glace devrait être un jeu d'enfant. » dit Harry en sortant un couteau avec une longue lame, or veiné d'argent : L'Argolas. »

Les runes furent finalement inscrites sur la glace en un quart d'heure. La rune, ronde, encerclait le A, qui en était le centre du cercle. Avec l'aide d'un sort, un haut-elfe traça sur le torse dénudé d'Harry des runes afin de le relier à l'ensemble. Harry claqua des dents, il faisait froid, très froid avant de s'élever en l'air et de se placer au dessus du A. Quand tous les enchanteurs prirent place autour de la rune, elle s'activa aussitôt et Harry sentit sa magie bouillir. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour la rassembler à un même endroit, vers ses pieds, pour rester en l'air et aussi pour l'envoyer vers le sol, afin d'aider la tâche des enchanteurs…et puis il se sentait moins passif ainsi.

Les runes rougeoyèrent, comme si du sang coulait dans les rainures des runes, une flamme jaillit devant chaque enchanteur et frappèrent Harry. Cela formait une sorte de cône, avec Harry pour sommet. Ensuite, la magie d'Harry descendit soudainement au plus profond de son corps, dirigé par les magies des enchanteurs. Un fin faisceau sortit de sous les pieds d'Harry et frappa le A, faisant imploser la glace. La température dégagé par le rayon fit naitre de la brume, et seul les yeux les plus perçant des elfes leur permettait de continuer à voir l'avancé du travail.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que le rayon percé, et on avait aucune idée combien de temps il faudrait. Aïtae, elle, s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Harry, elle voyait qu'il semblait souffrir à son visage grimaçant, et il était en sueur, la chaleur devait être insoutenable. Mais une fois le sort lancé, il était difficile de stopper le sort, il fallait continuer.

Soudainement, un rayon rouge jaillit du trou et frôla Harry, qui se glaça en sentant passer si près sa propre magie. Le rayon avait dût toucher une surface plus dur que la glace, qui avait réfléchis le rayon. Cela ne pouvait être qu'Atlantis….Tout le monde arriva à cette découverte, Aïtae la première qui hurla :

« STOP ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revenait vers le sol avec douceur, et s'écroulait dans les bras de son amour, épuisé. Il se dirigea vers son sac, soutenu par Aïtae. Il farfouilla quelques secondes et soutira au sac une fiole qu'il avala sans hésiter. Il rougit soudainement, avant de reprendre une couleur habituelle. Il cessa de s'appuyer sur Aïtae et dit d'une voix badine.

« Severus est vraiment un maitre pour les potions. Allons découvrir la cité maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il ensuite. »

« Oh que non mon chou, tu restes là et tu te reposes un peu » dit Aïtae d'un ton sans réplique.

« Ah, bon, une petite pause d'une heure et on y va alors » dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Il s'endormit cinq minute plus tard, dans un sommeil profond.

Le réveil se fit deux heures plus tard, et Harry eut de grande peine à se lever. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, il se tenait au bord du trou, et ne voyait strictement rien. Harry sortit alors de son sac des petits bâtons vert, fluoresçant. Il les craqua et les lança. Il fallut attendre plusieurs secondes avant que les bâtons stoppent leurs chutes. C'était assez profond. Harry sauta tête la première en poussant un cri de joie sous la stupeur de tout le monde.

« Mon père est fou » dit Aniya en haussant un sourcil.

« Il n'est pas bien de me faire un peur pareil » ajouta Aïtae, qui avait eut le souffle coupé devant l'audace d'Harry.

« Vous pouvez y aller, sauter, j'ai modifié la surface de la tour en une surface aussi dense que de la gelé, y'a aucun risque » hurla Harry.

Tout le monde se regarda, et sautèrent un par un, Sirius le premier, qui plongea tête la première comme son neveu. Remus suivit plus sagement en sautant en bouteille, ce que firent tous les autres. Aïtae passa en dernière, et dès qu'elle arriva, claqua la joue d'Harry devant tout le monde.

« Tu peux arrêter de faire le pitre une minute » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Harry leva les mains en signe d'impuissance et des rires discrets (sauf celui de Sirius) s'élevèrent.

« Allons-y, notre rentré scolaire est demain soir, il faut nous dépêcher » dit Harry finalement en coupant court au baisé.

Aïtae glissa sa main contre un mur et une porte à double battants s'ouvrit. C'était aussi grand qu'un placard et on ne pouvait pas être plus que deux dedans. Sur le mur du fond, un écran translucide, un peu similaire aux écrans moldus, était accroché au mur, avec un plan entier de la cité. Aïtae expliqua que c'était un transporteur, et qu'il permettait de rejoindre n'importe quelle partie de la cité. Ils durent faire plusieurs voyages. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce magnifique, qui s'éclaira dès leur arrivé.

La pièce était immense de plafond, en fait, le plafond était surement le sol sur lequel il se trouvait juste avant. Trois grands escaliers s'élançaient du centre de la pièce vers le premier étage, ce qui formait une sorte de Mezzanine. Au premier étage se trouvait d'immenses consoles informatiques et d'écran éteint recouvert de bâche blanche. Cette technologie qui datait de mille ans était encore en avance sur son temps ! Harry se retourna, et vit un simple fauteuil sur un haut pied d'étale, cela semblait être le cœur de la cité, ce fauteuil. L'architecture en générale était très moderne, dans les tons gris-bleus, des grandes surfaces vitrés et des balcons. Les fines poutres apparentes ciselaient le plafond en formant des arabesques. C'était de l'art, l'art des Atlantes, fait dans la simplicité. Pas d'objet inutile, pour rendre plus vivant la cité, il y'avait juste de nombreuses plantes d'intérieures.

« Comment on fait, vous aviez dit que la citée pouvait voler dans le ciel, comme un oiseau » dit Almaguë en regardant d'un air émerveillé Atlantis.

« La cité est contrôlé par sept fauteuils au total, le central permet d'utiliser toute les capacités d'Atlantis, mais sans précision, on peut y faire de rapide diagnostics, tirer des projectiles, envoyé des messages, vérifié tout les données de la cité. Enfin bref, c'est le cœur de la cité. Les six autres fauteuils ont tous un but commun, avec une capacité précise. Celui de l'aile A permet par exemple d'envoyer uniquement des projectiles, avec une extrême précision. » Expliqua Aïtae.

« Quel est le but commun des sept sièges ? » demanda Harry.

« Faire s'envoler la cité. Chaque aile possède un réacteur sous elle, la tour centrale possède le plus gros et puissant de tous, ainsi que les radars. C'est donc le siège le plus important. Quand j'ai accouchés de nos enfants, j'ai sût aussitôt que le destin voulait qu'on réveille Atlantis, car seul des Atlantes peuvent activer les fauteuils. Toi, moi et nos cinq enfants….

« Cela fait justement sept » termina Harry. « Stupéfiant en effet. » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant du fauteuil avec lenteur. « Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? »

« C'est inné, il suffit de t'asseoir, et cela viendra tout seul. » répondit simplement Aïtae. « Je vais allumer les consoles du première étage et voir si on a assez d'énergie suffisante pour décoller, mais normalement, les batteries se rechargent depuis mille ans grâce au soleil. En fait, le matériau qui ressemble à de la glace est directement branchés aux générateurs de la cité. On devrait donc pouvoir décoller sans trop de problème. » dit Aïtae avec un sourire confiant. Elle semblait heureuse de retrouver cette cité, et caressa de la main la rampe menant vers le premier étage.

Tout le monde la suivit sauf Harry qui prit place dans le fauteuil. Celui-ci s'activa soudainement et le dossier bascula en arrière et tourna de 180 degré (tournant donc le dos aux escaliers). Le fauteuil luisait d'une couleur bleu ciel. Le mur en face de lui devint translucide et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Toutes les lumières de la cité s'activèrent, et devant lui se dressait d'autres bâtiments, nombreux. La cité était immense et d'une beauté époustouflante. Il pouvait voir deux ailes sur les six que comptait la cité, et le fait qu'il fasse nuit comme ils étaient sous la glace, rendait le spectacle encore plus saisissant.

« On peut décoller » dit alors Aïtae, qui pianotait avec facilité sur un clavier long de deux mètres.

« Mes chéries » dit Harry en parlant à Aïtae et ses filles. « Le décollage de la cité d'Atlantis va bientôt débuter, veuillez rejoindre vos fauteuils et attachés vos ceintures pour le décollage… »

TO BE CONTINUED….

NDA : Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, pas très porté sur l'action, mais vous inquiétez pas, l'action, c'est pour la fin de la fic ;) J'espère que le chapitre vous aura tout de même tenu en haleine, je vous souhaite de bonne vacance à ceux qui les ont.

A+

Mellon.

PS, merci à toutes les reviews anonymes, particulièrement celle de ness ;) que j'ai su apprécier par sa pertinence ;)


	5. Beauxbâtons :

HPMG : Livre 7 : Apocalypse : HPMG : Livre 7 : Apocalypse :

**Chapitre 5 : Beauxbâtons :**

Beauxbâtons, école de magie sorcière la plus importante de France et la seconde derrière Poudlard. Harry, en posant la cité d'Atlantis, rendu invisible par ses soins, dans la mer Méditerranéenne, se remémora les propos extatique de Fleur a propos de cette école. Harry, en se levant de son fauteuil, décida d'aller sur le balcon à l'étage au dessus, fit passer sa main devant un bouton bleuté. L'air marin lui fit un bien fou, la vue de l'école le surpris.

Beaubâtons était une école moderne et difficile d'accès. Elle était encastré dans une petite crique, l'eau clapotant sur la berge, faite d'une plage de sable blanc entouré de rocher. Un vrai paradis. L'école était accessible uniquement par la voie des airs (d'où le fait qu'ils se déplacent en calèche pensa Harry.) et par la mer. Il y'avait d'ailleurs un ponton qui s'avançait loin dans la mer pour permettre d'amarrer des bateaux. En arrière plan se dressait une immense chaine de montagnes rocheuse, escarpé et surement coupante comme des rasoirs. Il y'avait souvent des éboulis au milieu de la montagne. C'était une défense naturelle pour Beauxbâtons. L'espace entre la montagne et la mer était entièrement recouverte de forêt, traversé par un petit ruisseau. Aucun bâtiment n'était visible mais de nombreuses serres pour la biologie, disait clairement qu'il y'avait une école ici. Et puis une telle concentration magique ne pouvait pas sortir d'une forêt toute simple.

Harry quitta le balcon et entra dans une nouvelle pièce, immense où un brouhaha immense témoignait d'intense discussion. Néanmoins, l'entré d'Harry fit retomber si soudainement le silence que s'en était presque irréel. Devant Harry se dressaient ses amis, ses alliés dans cette guerre pour la liberté. Des géants, des vampires, des sorciers, des centaures, des elfes noirs, haut-elfe, elfe des forêt, nain du chaos, nain de la terre, fée, Atlante, hydre et serpent, atronach de feu, de tempête et de glace. Tout ce monde se côtoyaient vers un seul objectif, vivre en liberté dans un monde qui appartenait à tout le monde, et pas qu'aux sorciers et au moldus. Harry, grâce à la cité, avait put regrouper tout le monde au même endroit. Des sections avaient été créé, des potions fabriqués et les Atlantes, aujourd'hui renaissant… avait fourni des armes. Des armes surpuissantes, qui ne demandait aucune magie, et qui tirait des décharges qui pouvaient tuer. Les êtres comme les vampires où les atronach furent friand de ses armes, les rendant encore plus dangereux. La cité en elle-même était une arme de destruction massive. Si il le voulait, Harry aurait put réduire en cendre Poudlard et ses environs en lançant tout les drones dessus…mais Harry voulait sauvegarder le château qui avait été sa première vrai maison, et surtout, il voulait tuer à la loyale Dumbledore, dans un vrai duel de sorcier. C'était de même pour Voldemort.

« Ce pour quoi nous sommes là, la guerre pour la liberté, va bientôt s'achever mes amis. La cité d'Atlantis sera notre forteresse. Profitez-en pour vous entrainer, vous détendre et boire un coup mes amis ! (Les nains furent particulièrement virulent à cette dernière annonce. Ils avaient chargé une quantité assez impressionnante de bière et d'alcool pour en remplir une salle comme celle-ci. La cité est grande est recèle surement de grand secret. Je vous laisse le soin aux plus curieux d'aller l'explorer, et me prévenir si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant. Bientôt, l'Angleterre tombera, et Dumbledore et le ministère sera mort. Ensuite, nous traquerons Voldemort et ses mangemorts jusqu'au dernier. Tous méritent la mort, il faut laver l'Angleterre souillé par leur idéologie néfaste pour notre monde. Vous tous ici avez souffert des sorciers, exclus ou traité comme des animaux. Vous êtes ici pour vous libérez, et je serais au combat, à vos côtés. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit, et bientôt, la bière salvatrice de bonne humeur passèrent entre eux, ils parlaient ensemble, réunis pour se libérer des sorciers qui se croyait tout permis, supérieur et impotent.

« Très beau discours » dit Aïtae quand Harry sortit de la pièce. « La cité est arrimé, on peut rejoindre l'école par vaisseau si tu veux, on peut y entrer une petit dizaine de personnes. »

« Ok, mais tu conduis cette fois, je ne pensais pas que diriger la cité dans les airs seraient aussi contraignant. J'ai un de ses maux de crâne. » Dit Harry en se grattant la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la petite famille Potter atterrissait devant les serres à bord d'un vaisseau de poche (comparé à Atlantis). Il était de forme plutôt circulaire avec un sol plat. Ils sortirent du vaisseau et pénétrèrent dans la forêt par un large sentier pavés. Ils virent alors qu'aucun bâtiment ne faisait plus de deux étages, et ne dépassait donc pas la cime des arbres. Chaque bâtiments avaient son style, mais rester en comunion avec la nature. Un bâtiment correspondait à une matière; qui était écris en grosse lettre au dessus de la porte. S'orienter ici était donc très facile par rapport à Poudlard. Des sentiers s'étiraient sur leur droite et leur gauche, menant surement à d'autres bâtiments, mais poursuivant sur le sentier principal, ils arrivèrent au bout du sentier, ils débouchèrent sur la montagne abrupte. Aucune porte, rien.

« Bizarre » dit tout haut Aniya.

Harry inspira et passa sa main sur la surface rêche, mais étonnement lisse de la montagne. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna.

« Pas tant que ça, mais impressionnant, ça l'est par contre. » déclara Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Y'a rien ici » dit Meliya en donnant un coup de pied contre la paroi.

« Mauvaise réponse ma fille » dit Harry. « Observe bien et laisse ta magie s'extérioriser. Tu verras alors que cette paroi est gorgée de magie. De l'illusion pour être précis, mais aussi un système de bouclier très puissant qui épouse l'illusion, la rendant imperméable. »

« On passe comment alors, papa qui sait tout » dit Senna en haussant les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien on attend qu'on nous ouvre la porte. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Super » dit Athya, qui était sûrement la moins patiente des cinq.

Harry s'écroula par terre et sortit sur une feuille de papier rectangulaire. Il prit un stylo dans sa poche, écrivit (ou plutôt gribouilla) quelques mots. Il le plia en forme d'avion, l'ensorcela avec sa baguette et le lança dans les airs.

« Un avion en papier » dit Aïtae en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est ainsi que le ministère de la magie transmet des notes sur coutre distance, et comme je n'ai pas Mellon sous la main, j'utilise les moyens du bord. » se justifia Harry. « On devrait bientôt nous ouvrir » ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

Une entrée béante s'ouvrit alors juste devant eux et une immense porte tourna de ses gonds sous l'impulsion de la directrice de l'école.

« Bien le bonjour Madame Maxime. » salua Harry en courbant légèrement l'échine. « Je vous présenter ma futur femme, Aïtae, qui sera votre professeur de botanique et mes cinq belle filles, Aniya, Meliya, Athya, Senna et Melaïe. »

« Votre français est toujours aussi impeccable Harry Potter. Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes la bienvenue à l'école de Beauxbâtons. Comme vous l'avez peut être deviné, l'école est à moitié enterrée dans la montagne, et en complète communion avec celle-ci. Entrons si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous faire visiter le mess et vos quartiers, et régler quelques détails pour votre inscription. »

Ils firent une rapide visite du complexe, et l'effet global était impressionnant. La roche brut avait été taillé avec une telle finesse, qu'Harry en doutait que ce soit des sorciers qui aient fait cet endroit, mais des nains. Les armures de Poudlard étaient remplacées ici par d'immense statut de glace représentant dans des positions héroïques des hommes ou diverses créatures magiques. Et en cette chaleur étouffante, elles dégageaient une agréable fraicheur.

Le mess était gigantesque, la Grande salle était un placard à balais par rapport à cette salle. Ici, pas d'immense table, mais de nombreuses petites, de 2 à 10 personnes, nappés de rouge, avec un service couleur platine. Sur les murs des salles étaient flanqués de longues tables, certaines réfrigérées, où on pouvait s'imaginer sans mal des mets dessus.

Les chambres occupaient toutes la montagne, c'était des chambres individuels, mais avec une seule salle de bain pour deux chambres. Elles étaient toutes sur le même plan, trois pièces : Une chambre, un séjour et les toilettes. Fleur lui avait conté les merveilles de Beauxbâtons, et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable comme lieu pour y vivre.

« Bien sur, Mr Potter, comme vous êtes en couple avec Miss Aïte, vous pourrez loger dans ses appartements. Vos filles auront ce type de chambre. » dit Madame Maxime sur le ton de la conversation.

« C'est super ici » s'exclama Meliya, vraiment splendide. Je sens que je vais m'y plaire. »

Ses sœurs hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête pour confirmer les dires de Meliya.

« Comme j'ai pensée que vous aimeriez rester proche, vous avez les chambres 664 à 668, ce sont les plus proches des appartements de vos parents et de celle des autres professeurs. » ajouta la Directrice avec un mince sourire.

« C'est très sympathique de votre part Madame » dit Harry. Je pense que nous pouvons aller dans votre bureau pour parler de ces quelques modalités. »

« Effectivement, un peu de paperasse et vous devez tous choisir vos options. De plus, vos filles n'ayant pas suivit un cursus scolaire, elles vont devoir planché sur leur examen de fin de cinquième année pour rendre tout cela officiel et bien rangé. »

Les cinq sœurs soupirèrent légèrement à l'entente d'examens. Harry leur fit un petit clin d'œil, signe qu'il leurs fileraient un petit coup de main pour leurs examens.

Une fois les inscriptions confirmées, les options choisies et les dates de passages pour les examens. Ils purent se retirer et visiter un peu l'endroit sans la présence de Madame Maxime. Les filles préférèrent investir (ou invasionné selon Harry) leurs chambres tandis qu'Aïtae et Harry partirent ensemble faire une balade dans le parc, qui était très agréable en cette saison. Ce soir, c'était la rentrée. Harry se demandait comment ça serait, après avoir enseigné un an, de revenir au simple poste d'étudiant. Et puis après tout, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à étudier, il en profiterait pour passer du bon temps...et préparer ses prochaines attaques... Il regarda Aïtae, assise sur une fontaine. Harry la trouvait si belle et si forte en même temps. Quand la guerre sera terminée, Harry se promettait de se marier avec elle…

Derrière Harry, il entendit un grondement, des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix. Harry se retourna et vit arriver devant lui des joueurs de Quidditch, mais aussi des sortes d'entraineurs, qui étaient vêtus de survêtements. L'un d'eux, qui avait dans la trentaine, avec des cheveux noirs mais légèrement poivré sur les extrémités s'exclama.

« Mais voilà notre sauveur ! Alexandre Dupontel, ravi de vous connaitre Mr Potter, je suis l'entraineur de l'équipe de France de Quidditch des moins de 17 ans. »

« Sauveur, nous verrons bien lors de notre premier math Mr Dupontel, mais j'espère bien permettre à l'équipe de gagner. » répondit Harry.

«Je n'ai aucun doute sur vos capacité mon cher, et je vous présente l'équipe. Sandra Banli, Maxime Gillard, Aziz Dehouel et Frédécir Hiantel qui sont poursuiveurs, les frères jumeaux Kepreky et Anthony Cloudel, batteur, Jean Paul Hush et Gregory Menfal, les gardiens. »

« Ravi de vous connaitre. Voici ma futur femme, Aïtae, qui sera professeur cette année. »

Après quelques salutations, Mr Dupontel reprit les présentations.

« Sandy Sachel, l'entraineuse des poursuiveurs, Pierre Gravel, celui des batteurs et Patrick Cross pour les gardiens. Personnellement, je suis l'entraineur général ainsi que celui des attrapeurs, nous serons donc amenés à nous revoir souvent Mr Potter. »

« Appelez-moi Harry Monsieur. Et quand sera le prochain entrainement ? »

« Tu peux venir à la séance de demain soir, 17 heures. » indiqua l'entraineur avant de s'en aller avec son équipe vers le stade de quidditch, qui était caché derrière d'immense arbres, et accolé à la montagne.

Ils reprirent leurs marche et retournèrent dans la montagne, les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et Aïtae voulait absolument voir son appartement et se préparer pour le repas de la rentrée.

* * *

Dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, bien loin du cadre bucolique et paradisiaque de Beaubâtons, se tenait la Citadelle Noire, résidence du puissant Mage Noir Lord Voldemort. Ce soir là, comme tout les soirs, il faisait froid dans et hors de la citadelle noire ; les détraqueurs n'y étaient pas pour rien. Ils pleuvaient des cordes. La citadelle noire était une simple tour noir, un tube fermé aux deux extrémités. Ce qui la rendait magique, c'est qu'elle flottait dans les airs, et n'était retenu que par de lourdes chaînes métalliques au dessous d'un cratère de feu.

En haut de la tour, sur le toit plat et sous le ciel noir, Voldemort embrassé du regard le pays qui serait bientôt lui…et son regard porta plus loin, vers la France, puis il tourna légèrement et regarda vers les Etats-Unis. Oui, bientôt, il serait le maître du monde, quoique fasse ce Potter, qu'il devienne un Dieu si il le souhaite, Lord Voldemort et sa noire magie lui barrera la route et le tuera dans…d'atroces souffrance.

Le Lord, sous ses joyeuses pensées, fut déranger par un mangemort qui baissa la tête en signe de soumission avant de prendre la parole lorsque son maitre le lui autorisa :

« Parle Tallandier, ton Lord et maitre t'écoute »

« Mon Seigneur, notre espion de Beaubâtons nous a fait part d'une nouvelle qui confirme les dires de la presse locale, Harry Potter et sa famille seront à Beauxbâtons cette année. L'espion n'as put voir comment ils sont arrivé, mais d'après ses investigations, Potter conduirait un objet volant encore inconnue. Il se serait poser sur la plage avec. »

« Un objet volant ? Tiré par une quelconque créature magique. » Demanda Voldemort en s'approchant de son mangemort.

« C'est bien là le problème, selon lui, il n'as repéré aucune magie. Vous savez, notre espion est…n'est pas un sang pur comme vous mon seigneur…et…et selon les descriptions qu'on lui à fait, il a dit que ça ressemblait à un vaisseau, un peu comme un avion moldu mais en beaucoup plus perfectionner. »

# Mais qu'est ce que tu nous prépare Harry, quels sont tes projets ? Tu as désormais de nombreux alliés au sein de la France et l'Allemagne…en plus de ton armée d'hybride.# pensa le Lord.

« Harry à choisit d'impliquer d'autre pays dans notre conflit, soit. Prépare deux groupes de mangemorts, les deux attaqueront un village de leur choix, le premier en France, le second en Allemagne. Autant donner raison à Harry et frapper le premier. Tu dirigeras le groupe français, et je suis sur que le mari de Bellatrix sera ravi de faire une excursion en Allemagne. Cherche aussi de nouveaux adeptes à notre cause dans chacun de ses pays. Il me faut plus de mangemorts, beaucoup plus… »

« Bi..bien mon maître » répondit le mangemort avec une certaine crainte.

« Tu peux disposer Tallandier. J'attendrais les nouvelles des attaques demain matin, faites le plus de mort possible. »

* * *

Harry, regardant par la fenêtre du salon où lui et Aïtae loger, avait une vue directe sur le terrain de Quidditch et la mer. D'ailleurs, il décida d'interroger un professeur qu'il croisa par hasard. C'était celui de potion.

« Bonjour professeur… » dit Harry en laissant trainer sa phrase pour attendre réponse.

« Baron, DCFM » répondit celui-ci avec un ton assez…froid.

Ce dernier était grand et mince, un vrai canon de la beauté grec. La trentaine, les cheveux châtain, le nez droit, les yeux bleus et le regard altier. Il était svelte et Harry le sentit, une réserve magique assez impressionnante pour un sorcier. Harry n'avait aucun doute de sa compétence, et le regard qu'il jeta autour de lui le confirma, il pouvait voir son aura, même camouflé à l'extrême.

« Merci professeur. C'était pour savoir comment arriverait les élèves ce soir, je ne vois aucune ligne de chemin de fer près d'ici. Arrivent-ils par bateau ? »

« Oh, non, pas par bateaux, trop lent et cela évite les mal de mer qui sont plus fréquent que le mal de l'air. Ils arrivent grâce à de grandes cabines tirés par des chevaux ailés, comme celui du tournoi des trois sorciers si vous vous en souvenez. »

« Et où se posent-ils ? Je n'ai vu aucune piste d'atterrissage près d'ici »

« Ah, c'est là qu'intervient la magie, la mer est enchanté pour se solidifier, c'est à cela que sert le ponton en bois que vous avez vu Mr Potter. »

« Merci pour vos réponses professeur » s'exclama Harry avant de s'éloigner en courant. » En effet, comme l'avait craint Harry, la cité d'Atlantis était justement posé là où les élèves se poseraient. C'était le crash assuré.

Harry déboula dans la chambre de ses filles (qui faisaient déjà une bataille d'oreiller) Il s'en pris logiquement un dans la figure. Il grogna pour la forme et expliqua le problème. Celles-ci le suivirent vers la chambre d'Aïtae, où elle n'y était plus.

« Une idée où elle peut être ? » demanda Senna. « Les élèves ne vont pas tarder, la nuit commence déjà à tomber.

« Salle des profs » proposa Aniya avec douceur.

« Bonne idée » s'écria Harry en s'élançant dans un couloir faiblement éclairé à sa gauche. Ils montèrent deux étages, demandèrent leur chemin à une statue de glace et Harry fut désigné comme celui qui toquerait à la porte sur l'avis de ses cinq filles.

« Lâcheuses » siffla entre ses dents Harry avant de s'exécuter. Il ouvrit la porte et glissa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Elle était bien là.

« Mhh chérie, je peux te parler. C'est assez urgent. » déclara Harry.

« C'est que je suis en pleine réunion là.. » dit-elle en regardant les autres professeurs.

Harry fixa Aïtae de ses yeux et lui projeta une pensé, celle de sa conversation avec le professeur Baron.

« Oh ! » dit-elle soudainement en se levant. « Excusez-moi Madame, nous vous expliquerons plus tard. »

Ils dévalèrent les marches ensembles en direction de la sortie de la montagne et s'enfoncèrent sous les arbres et arrivèrent essoufflé au petit vaisseau qu'il avait emprunté au début de la journée. Harry ouvrit la porte à l'arrière et ils grimpèrent. Il prit place dans le siège, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, et posa ses mains sur une sorte de gélatine qui était le prolongement des accoudoirs, et qui permettait surtout le contrôle du vaisseau. La conduite était assez intuitive. Harry éleva le vaisseau dans les airs et se dirigea avec les moteurs à la puissance maximale vers la cité.

Il atterrit directement dans la salle du fauteuil principal, par le plafond qui s'ouvrit devant lui. On ne pouvait pas transplaner ou même se déplacer par magie à l'intérieur de la cité, il fallait utiliser les télétransporteurs de la citée.

Harry se précipita dans son siège qui bascula sur une trentaine de degré. Les cabines tirées par les immenses chevaux, Harry pouvait les voir sur les détecteurs à coutre portée. Il devait bouger la citée, et ce rapidement. Il alluma le réacteur centrale de la cité, la mer devint difforme et des vagues s'écrasèrent violement sur les rochers et la plage de Beauxbâtons. Enfin, il sentit que tout le monde était sur son siège, et la cité pût décoller.

Harry passa une annonce au travers des haut-parleurs de la cité pour rassurer ses occupants de la manœuvre en cours avant de penser à un endroit où se poser. Comme si la citée avait entendu sa question muette, une carte des côtes française se matérialisa en hologramme devant lui, avec des endroits possible où se poser. Il choisit un grand lac encaissé dans la forêt un peu en retrait de l'école. Quelques sorts repousses moldu et sorcier rendrait la citée inaccessible. Harry dirigea donc la citée vers cet endroit, tandis que les calèches atterrissaient par dizaines sur la mer et se rangeaient près du ponton en bois.

Une fois le problème de la citée réglé, ils en sortirent et purent transplané sur l'extrémité du ponton en bois où des élèves continuaient de descendre des calèches. La soudaine apparition d'Harry et de six femmes sublimes ne se fit pas dans le secret.

« Alors l'éclair sorcier disait vrai ! Potter est en France. » dit une petite fille qui était juste à côté.

« Mh, pas moche la petite blonde là » dit un garçon brun et bronzé.

« Tu parles de laquelle, c'est toute des bombes sexuelles… » Contredit un autre garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés, surement un ami.

« Celle qui a les cheveux verts est franchement plus belle Henry, t'as de la merde dans les yeux où quoi ! »

« Moi je me ferais bien la plus petite un de ces soirs… » dit un autre avec des étoiles dans les yeux en fixant Aniya, qui baissa les yeux devant un regard plutôt appuyer sur ses formes généreuses.

« Vous savez, nous comprenons et parlons parfaitement le français » dit Harry d'un ton badin. « Et toi mon garçon, n'envisage même pas d'approcher ma fille un de ces jours » ajouta-t-il en fixant son regard sur le dernier qui avait parlé, et qui déglutit difficilement devant le regard calculateur d'Harry. « Enfin, celle qui a les cheveux verts est ma femme, c'est chasse gardé » termina Harry avec un sourire carnassier envers le copain d'Henry. « Compris ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça lentement avant de se précipiter vers la salle où se tenait le repas de la rentrée.

« Papaaa, tu nous as trop fouttu la honte là » s'écria Senna avec virulence.

« Mais, ma chérie, t'as bien vu comment ils ont reluqués Aniya » s'écria Harry d'un air choqué.

« Arrête de faire ton papa poule papa » répondit Meliya en roulant des yeux. « On peut facilement s'occuper de nos affaires tu sais. »

« Très bien très bien, allons-y, on va être en retard » déclara Harry, abandonnant le combat, surtout qu'Aïtae n'avait pipé mot, signe qu'elle ne le défendrait par contre la rébellion de leur cinq filles.

Harry et les filles décidèrent de rester ensemble et prirent une table de six, tandis qu'Aïtae rejoignit la plus grande table, celle qui contenait le corps enseignants, au fond de la salle. Les portes se refermèrent dans un chuintement discret et Madame Maxime se leva.

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes. Bienvenue à notre nouvelle professeur de botanique, Aïtae Potter (il fallait un nom de famille pour l'inscription, Aïtae, avait accepté de prendre le nom d'Harry, par amour.) Bienvenue aussi aux nouveaux élèves de premier degré, mais aussi aux plus anciens qui nous reviennes pour une année supplémentaire et enfin, bienvenue à Harry, Aniya, Senna, Melaïe, Athya et Meliya Potter. Comme vous le savez, la famille Potter sont des exilés de leur pays d'origine et accueillie ici pour leur dernière année d'étude et vivre tout simplement en France avec le soutient de notre Roi ; Faites leur bon accueil, et bon appétit bien sur. »

Elle reprit place dans son fauteuil, les discussions reprirent en même temps que le ballet des serveurs en costume noirs débuta. Les repas servis étaient divins, et rien que pour ça, Harry ne regrettait pas Poudlard et sa gastronomie anglaise. Quoiqu'il se serait bien mis un bout de bacon sous la dent.

* * *

Dumbledore, en cette matinée de septembre, avait son esprit entièrement dirigé vers Harry, ce qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Cette histoire lui rappelait Voldemort, mais l'assencsion d'Harry avait été bien plus rapide, et désormais, Dumbledore craignait pour sa vie et sa popularité au sein de ministère et de la communauté sorcière était en chute depuis qu'il avait tenté d'enfermé à Azkaban Harry. Fichu survivant, il aurait du le garder à ses côtés pour avoir plus d'emprise sur son esprit et ses actions. Maintenant, il était hors de contrôle et désormais soutenu par deux pays étrangers. Il venait même d'entrer en temps qu'élève de Beauxbâtons, où il n'avait jamais crût bon de placer un pion autre que les relations entre lui et Madame Maxime, avec qui aucun n'avait été possible, même en passant par Hagrid.

Il caressa Fumsek, et pensa à ce qu'il aurait put faire de mal pour que soit perdu son contrôle sur Potter. Désormais, il ne contrôlait plus son destin, néanmoins, une idée lui vint en tête. Il pouvait faire pression sur Potter, après tout, ces deux amis étaient toujours à Poudlard, sous son pouvoir…Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait utiliser les méthodes de son ami Gellert Grindelwald. Il sortit sa baguette et la caressa longuement en murmurant le nom de son ami...

Il s'approcha du feu, et appela le professeur McGonnagal.

« Veuillez chercher pour moi Draco Malefoy et Maria Zwillinger et amenez les dans mon bureau Minerva. »

« Bien Albus » répondit docilement Minerva avant de couper la communication.

* * *

_Au contour de deux villages, un français, un allemand, dans l'ombre de la nuit, des mangemort approchés par dizaine, le sourire aux lèvres avant le massacre de la nuit…_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED …

NDA : New chapitre !! Voilà, toujours aussi long, je me refais pas, désolé :s . Pas beaucoup d'action, mais comme le laisse deviner la fin de ce chapitre, cela commence dans le chapitre suivant ;) alors soyez patient, le dénouement , c'est pour bientôt (et l'action aussi xD ;) )

Mellon.


	6. Fin

Harry Potter : Mage Gris ?

Livre 7 : Apocalypse :

Chapitre 6 : Fin :

Harry se coucha sur son balai au maximum tandis qu'il montait dans les hauteurs des cieux dégagés de Beauxbâtons. Le speaker pris la parole :

« Bienvenue au Stade de Beauxbâtons, en cette soirée de 15 décembre, pour la finale entre la France et l'Angleterre ».

Voici l'équipe des jeunes d'Angleterre, menée par le poursuiveur Pettersson, les excellents batteurs Fred et George Weasley, Bell et Jonhson en poursuiveuses de chocs, le gardien Ronald Weasley etttttt Draco Malefoy, préféré par l'entraîneur Erics à Ginny Weasley. »

Voici ensuite notre belle équipe française, composés de Sandra Banli, Maxime Gillard et Frédéric Hiantel en poursuiveurs, les frères jumeaux Kepreky en batteurs et Gregory Menfal, capitaine et gardien de l'équipe sur le terrain. Enfin, n'oublions pas notre magnifique et imbattable attrapeur, recordman depuis 5 jours du match le plus cours pour avoir attraper le vif d'or en cinq secondes et dix-sept centième….Harryyyyyyyyy Potterrrrrrr…espérons qu'il attrape moins vite le vif d'or pour cette finale avec son ancien pays.

Accueillons désormais l'arbitre du match, qui sera Suisse…Nessi De Genève, une femme donc pour diriger ce match compliqué par une situation politique entre l'Angleterre et le Royaume de France plutôt complexe…Mais nous sommes là pour du beau jeu, et j'espère que ce match tiendra toutes ces promesses.

Harry s'éleva dans les airs, et fit un petit sourire moqueur à Draco, qui roula des yeux.

« Alors, ça va bien Harry ! » lui cria Draco au travers des applaudissements.

« Tout baigne, je t'écrase et je rentre me reposer » répondit Harry en hurlant lui aussi.

Draco sourit…Harry et lui ne s'était plus vraiment parlé depuis que ce premier était en France avec sa famille…Dumbledore contrôlait le courrier, et avait placer des boucliers spécifiques pour empêcher Mellon de pénétrer le cercle de Poudlard depuis qu'Harry avait ouvertement critiqués plusieurs fois Dumbledore dans des audiences publiques, que ce soit en France, en Allemagne et même parfois en Angleterre. Harry essayait de convaincre les gens de le suivrent…et au grand agacement de Dumbledore, nombre de personnalités se rallier à lui, où plutôt ne se rallier pas à Dumbledore. La stratégie d'Harry était simple, c'était celle d'un coup d'état sans aucun sort lancé…et il fallait pour cela convaincre les gens.

Harry se reconcentra sur le match, et regarda De Genève lancer le vif d'or (qui disparut rapidement), puis elle libéra les cognards avant de lancer le souaffle, tout en sifflant le début du match. Les poursuiveurs s'élancèrent vers le souaffle, tandis que les batteurs donner déjà leurs premiers coups de batte. Harry lui s'éleva un peu et se dirigea vers les buts adverses.

« Bonne chance Weasley, t'en aura besoin vu ton talent pathétique au Quidditch » balança Harry en passant à ses côtés.

« On va vous écraser, traître » grogna Weasley en ne quittant pas des yeux le souaffle, porté par Banli, et qui se dirigeait justement vers le but anglais.

Harry haussa des épaules et s'éleva dans les airs, commençant à chercher le vif d'or. Draco, à ses côtés faisait de même.

« Alors, Weasley te manque » demanda Draco avec un sourire goguenard.

« Enormément, tu peux pas savoir à quel point Draco » répliqua Harry.

« ET HIANTEL MARQUE LE PREMIER BUT DU MATCH ! 10 à 0 POUR LES JEUNES FRANÇAIS ! »

« Ah, Weasel à déjà laissé passé un souaffle » remarqua avec justesse Draco. « Si ça te dérange pas, je vais me mettre au travail. » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant un peu pour rechercher de son côté, tout en gardant un œil sur Harry, le vif d'or. »

Harry haussa les épaules, il avait déjà remarqué le vif d'or depuis une éternité, et préfera regarder le match. Il attraperait le vif d'or quand Draco l'aurait repéré, ça n'en sera que plus amusant…et puis le speaker voulait un long match… Pour un sorcier aussi complet qu'Harry, trouver le vif d'or était d'une facilité déconcertante. Le vif d'or étant un objet magique, il suffisait à Harry de le repérer par la magie qu'il dégageait, en laissant sa propre magie s'extérioriser, et tel un sonar, lorsqu'il rencontrait un objet magique, les ondes étaient renvoyés vers lui, avec sa forme. Si le monde savait ça, les matchs de Quidditch n'auraient plus grand intérêt.

Un grondement parcouru et des sifflets se firent entendre. Harry regarda et vit au sol son gardien et capitaine, Gregory Menfal. Il avait pris de plein fouet le souaffle….puis Petterson dans le ventre. Pettersson avait réussi à se rétablir après, mais pas Menfal. Harry jeta un œil à Draco avant de foncer voir son capitaine.

« Ça va ? » hurla Harry.

« Pas trop, la masse de Petterson lui a écrasé quelques côtes. Hush va le remplacer, Harry, tu prends du gallon et tu deviens capitaine de l'équipe » lui cria l'entraîneur.

Aussitôt après, un brassard noir lui entoura son bras gauche. Magique ! Il repartit vers les cieux et invectiva ses coéquipiers pour qu'il reprenne le jeu tandis que Hush entrer en jeu. Harry grava la signature magique de Draco dans son esprit, ainsi, dès que ce dernier serait proche du vif, il serait au courant. Hush étant entré à froid, il allait laisser passer quelques souaffles au début…sauf si il jouait le cognard humain, ce qui était très facile avec son balai.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bell récupérer le souaffle à Maxime. Il se baissa sur son balai et fonça avec toute la vitesse disponible vers lui, laissant une traîné argenté dans son sillage. Bell dût laisser tomber le souaffle pour esquiver Harry. Souaffle que récupéra Sandra avec rapidité. Elle s'éloigna sur le côté droit, esquiva un cognards et s'approcha de Weasley. Elle fit une soudaine passe en retrait et Fredéric prit son balai comme une batte et tapa dans le souaffle qui fila dans l'anneau de gauche, prenant de rapidité Weasley. Il se remit sur son balai et partit se remettre en position. Harry leva le pouce. Il refit quelques fois le coup du boulet humain, permettant à son gardien de s'échauffer en faisant des tours d'anneaux.

Enfin, Harry s'éloigna du centre de l'action et rejoignit Draco, qui cherchait toujours le vif d'or.

« On s'amuse » demanda Draco avec un sourire contrit.

« Oui, comme j'ai repéré le vif d'or depuis le début du match, j'en profite un peu. » répondit Harry tout sourire. Draco baissa la tête d'un air dépité.

« On gagnera jamais avec toi » dit Draco.

« Effectivement, ça serait étonnant que vous gagniez » déclara Harry. « Mais bon, promis, je te signerais un autographe » ajouta l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Harry regarda sa petite famille, fit un sourire et plongea vers le sol à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence. Le balai offert par Sergueï était une vraie merveille. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était avec sa famille, regardant le match. Il plongea, vrilla sur lui-même, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Il disparu sous les tribunes et traqua le vif d'or entre les poutres qui soutenait la foule extatique. Un cognard fendit soudainement la poutre juste devant ses yeux….il fit une roulade du paresseux et se remit rapidement de ses émotions. Fred…ou George était toujours d'aussi bons batteurs. Il attrapa le vif d'or et apparut juste devant la tribune officielle, le vif d'or à la main. Une bronca signala la victoire de la France. Harry se tourna vers Draco et haussa des épaules tandis que ses coéquipiers le félicitaient chaleureusement. Harry remercia rapidement tout le monde et se dirigea vers les perdants.

« Salut les gars » dit Harry en anglais. « Il était de qui ce cognard » demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé. Je peux dire que je l'ai vu de près. »

« C'est moi le fautif je crois » dit Fred. « Bon sang Harry, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vue » ajouta Fred en le serrant virilement dans ses bras. « Alors ces petites française, à ton goût »

« Hey, t'as devant toi un homme presque marié et déjà père de cinq filles. Aïtae me tue si je regarde » dit Harry en éclatant de rire.

« Dommage, y'a vraiment de très jolies filles » continua George en pointant du menton Sandra Banli.

« Sandra est libre, si tu veux, je vous mets en contact. » dit Harry d'un ton nonchalant.

« Ça ira Harry, je sais encore approcher une fille » dit George en souriant.

« Alors Draco, pas trop dépité. Si tu veux, je te signe l'autographe que tu hésites tant à me demander » dit Harry en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

« Crétin » jura simplement Draco en lui serrant la main. « Maria a hâte de te revoir et j'ai une lettre pour toi » ajouta-t-il en prolongeant la poigné de main.

Harry ramassa ses mains dans ses poches, la lettre dans le creux de sa main droite.

« Désolé, disons qu'un vieux fou barbu m'empêche de m'approcher de Poudlard comme je le voudrais, et je crois que ça va pas s'arranger tout de suite » dit Harry. Il embrassa ensuite les deux filles, lâcha quelques politesses avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers. »

Après la remise des médailles pour les seconds, et Gregory, aidé d'Harry, soulevèrent la coupe tant mérité. La fête dura longtemps après la remise et en effet, George n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour draguer une fille, mais juste pour participer à la fête avec Fred et Draco, avec qui Harry passa beaucoup de son temps. Ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent.

« Pas de nouvelle de Voldemort depuis la double attaque sur le village allemand et français » dit Draco d'un ton interrogatif.

« Non, le massacre de ces deux villages à dut lui suffire à tester les forces de la France et l'Allemagne…et il a put remarquer que les Chasseurs Allemands et les Duellistes français était bien plus efficace vu que plusieurs mangemorts ont été pris ou tué quand ces premiers ont été prévenu de l'attaque. Cela à dut surprendre les mangemorts de voir les forces de l'ordre débarquer aussi vite. J'aurais pas été bloqué au banquet à Beauxbâtons que j'en aurais bien fait un tour je crois. »

« Selon mon père, Voldemort serait en train de recruter de nouveaux mangemorts, en France et en Allemagne. » dit Draco avec inquiétude.

« Cela doit être pour cela qu'il n'attaque plus, il recherche des mangemorts, et non les tuer. Quand il aura suffisamment dans chaque pays, il attaquera sans aucun doute des cibles magiques. Mais j'espère bien le prendre de vitesse. » dit Harry d'un ton confiant.

« Comment ? » demanda Draco.

« Je compte prendre le pouvoir en Angleterre avant la fin de l'année. » répondit simplement Harry avec assurance.

Le regard de Draco se fit étonné avant de reprendre cette neutralité qui lui sied plus pour un Malefoy.

*_*

Harry était dans une salle de la cité d'atlantis, qui servait de salle de réunion étant donné qu'elle possédait une grande table. Cette pièce jouxtait par ailleurs celle du poste de pilotage. Avec l'aide d'auror français, allemand mais aussi quelques anglais qui donnaient surtout leurs avis sur comment le pays qu'ils allaient attaquer se défendrait, et les défenses magiques que possédait chaque position dont ils allaient prendre l'assaut.

Pour assurer une bonne cohésion d'une force internationale, Harry avait décidé de mélanger ses troupes, toutes nationalités confondues. Toutes étaient organisées en cellule indépendante. A leurs têtes siégeait un chef qui pouvait parler facilement les trois langues. Les cellules étaient toutes dirigées par le chef des aurors de chaque pays. Par simplicité, Harry avait nommé Kinglsey comme le chef des aurors anglais. Chaque cellule devait attaquer des points stratégiques dans toutes l'Angleterre, pour s'assurer de la main mise du pays adverse.

La plupart des points à prendre étaient les antennes du ministère qui étaient placé dans chaque district. L'Angleterre Magique était composé d'une cinquantaine de districts. Londres seraient attaqués elles-aussi par des aurors. La proportion de moldues empêchant l'aide de la cité où de créatures magiques. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il y'est un mouvement de paniques des moldues pendant ce coup d'état. Il avait été néanmoins décidé que la moitié des vampires, qui pouvait facilement se dissimulé dans le monde moldues, participerait à l'attaque du ministère. Marcus, le chef-vampire serait le dirigeant de l'attaque du ministère anglais, avec l'appui des aurors. Harry avait fait de nombreux discours où il avait exposé son point de vue, sa pensée profonde et dénoncé la fausse bienveillance de Dumbledore. Il espérait donc que les aurors n'interviendraient pas, ce qui semblait plausible selon ses espions qu'ils possédaient au ministère.

Enfin, il restait Poudlard, la place forte de l'Angleterre, où Harry combattrait enfin Dumbledore. Celui qui avait gâché son enfance, celui qu'il détestait tant pour manipuler finement son monde et qui avait essayé de l'emprisonné à Azkaban. Severus, qui était toujours dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, avait put lui transmettre d'importance informations, comme sur le fait que plusieurs bataillons d'aurors stationnaient en permanence à Poudlard, et que plusieurs autres étaient à Pré au Lard, près à aller en soutient à Poudlard.

« Je pense qu'on doit d'abord s'occuper des troupes stationnaient à Pré au Lard. Si on arrive directement à Poudlard grâce à la cité, ils pourraient nous prendre à revers. Nous ne serons que très peu à attaquer Poudlard, et il ne faut pas que des troupes fraîches puissent nous surprendre. » Dit pensivement Harry.

« Je pense qu'on peut tenter autre chose, c'est un peu osé mais ça pourrait marcher et faire sortir notre ennemi. » déclara le seigneur Elfe. « Je pense que les vampires et le reste des aurros peuvent attaquer Pré au Lard tandis que vous attaquerez Poudlard avec nous, les centaures, les nains, les loups-garous et les atronachs de feu, de glace et de tempêtes. Avec la puissance de feu de la cité vous couvrant, et l'aide du château, dont vous dites avoir le contrôle, nous pourrions surprendre nos adversaires. »

« Oreilles pointues à raison » grogna le nain en tapant du poing. « Si nous attaquons Pré au Lard avant, les autres troupes seront prévenus que nous marchons sur Poudlard…une attaque simultané évitera ce soucis. Une fois la résistance détruite au niveau de Pré au Lard, les vampires et les aurors pourront venir en soutient. »

« C'est un bon plan » acquiesça Harry. « De plus, nous serons en sous-nombre et qu'avec des créatures magiques. Connaissant les sorciers comme on les connaient, ils seront en confiance et vont nous attaquer en sortant de leurs défense….nous n'aurons qu'a résister avant que le soutient de Pré au Lard balaye dans une attaques surprises les défenseurs du château. Je n'aurais qu'à m'occuper de Dumbledore…et je lui réserve quelques surprises désagréable… » Termina Harry d'un ton sombre.

« L'attaque débutera le 31 décembre à 21 heures. Comme c'est le réveillon, il y'aura un minimum d'aurors en faction. De plus, c'est le jour de la pleine lune, ce qui conviendra parfaitement aux vampires comme aux loups-garous. Merci d'être venu pour notre liberté à tous » ajouta Harry en baissant respectueusement la tête devant tout les représentants de chaque race.

*_*

Dans une des nombreuses salles de Poudlard, Dumbledore était plongé dans une intense réflexion après ce que lui avait dit l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Potter aurait le courage d'attaquer l'Angleterre si tôt. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser le contrôle du pays…alors qu'il était si proche de l'avoir lui-même. Ne pas avoir le contrôle de Potter l'avait forcé à se révéler trop ces derniers temps, il devait même avouer que Potter était dangereux pour lui, et il savait qu'on fond de lui, il n'aurait pas la force de vaincre le survivant. Il lui fallait de l'aide…et il savait où l'obtenir. Il se leva, sortit sa baguette magique et murmura :

_« Impero ! »_

L'homme releva la tête, des cheveux blonds brillèrent à la lumière de la lune qui brillait à travers une petite lucarne.

« Je suis content de toi Draco, tu peux aller rejoindre ton dortoir. » déclara Dumbledore d'une voix éraillé par la magie…tout simplement enchanteresse. »

Dumbledore sortit à la suite de Draco et se dirigea vers le parc qu'il traversa rapidement. Une fois en dehors des grilles, il transplana. Il apparut devant un groupe de maison dans un village encaissée dans une vallée. Sur un panneau était écrit : « Bienvenue à Godric's Hollow ». Il commença à marcher, sachant parfaitement où il est allé. Il arriva devant une rue, où deux maisons se faisaient face. L'une était en ruine, tandis que l'autre brillait de mille feux. C'était un contraste édifiant entre la maison des Dumbledore et la maison de sa vieille amie, Bathilda Tourdesac. Il toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Mon chère Ablus » s'écria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir Bathilda » dit Albus en entrant dans la maison.

« Alors, que viens-tu faires ici » dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

« Je viens la récupérer. De durs combats m'attendent et j'aurais besoin de toute l'aide possible, dont elle. »

« Bien, elle est là où tu l'as laissée il y'a 52 ans Albus. Je te prépare un quelque chose » demanda-t-elle en marchant lentement vers le feu qui brûlait joyeusement dans l'âtre.

« Non, je dois partir aussitôt pour aller voir quelqu'un, une très vieille connaissance lui aussi. » dit Dumbledore avant de monter l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

La vieille Tourdesac prit lentement place dans son fauteuil au coin du feu et resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'Albus revint, une baguette d'un noir profond dans la main droite. Il posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de sa vieille amie.

« Désolé Betty, mais Tom ne doit rien savoir » dit Albus d'une voix neutre.

« Je comprends » dit Betty.

_« Avada Kedavra » _souffla Albus. Le corps de Bathilda s'affaissa un peu plus dans le fauteuil, morte après tant d'année vécue sur terre, morte pour le secret d'un homme.

Albus Dumbledore sortit de la maison, ferma la porte et transplana de nouveau. Il était temps de libérer l'homme qu'il avait depuis toujours aimé. Il apparut devant une porte en bois, tout autour, un mur se dressait, surmonté de barbelés qui brillaient d'une lueur irréelle. Des miradors apparaissaient à intervalles régulier, et dispenser une lumière puissante autour et à l'intérieur du camp. Au dessus de la porte était gravé dans le bois :

« _Nurmengard »_

La prison où était envoyé les opposants de Grindelwald, il y'a de cela plusieurs décennie. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de bois sombre d'une de ses poches et tapota deux fois sur la chaine qui tomba en cliquetant d'un son désagréable. Peu de gens connaissaient Nurmengard, et encore moins savaient qu'il restait encore deux occupants. Grindelwald lui-même et un elfe de maison qui lui apporter la nourriture trois fois par jours. Dumbledore pénétra dans le camp qui était à ciel ouvert et traversa en entier la prison, qui n'était en fait qu'une succession de longue bâtisse en bois. Certaines avaient le toit effondrés, à d'autre il manquait un pant de mur et quelques unes avaient été tout simplement détruite. Dumbledore ne regardait pas, et il traversa rapidement le camp.

Il arriva finalement à une petite maison, qui était accolé à une falaise qui montait à plusieurs mettre au dessus d'elle. Les chutes de pierres était nombreuse comme on pouvait le constater par l'état du toit qui avait était malgré tout renforcé magiquement. Une lumière éclairait les deux petites fenêtres grillagées de la maison, signe de vie à l'intérieur de la maison. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la porte. Il y appliqua sa main et murmura pendant quelques secondes des phrases sibyllines. La porte s'illumina brièvement avant de revenir comme avant. Il baissa alors sa main et ouvrit la porte. La maison n'avait pas changé, une unique pièce avec un salon et un lit séparé par une bibliothèque et d'une petite table avec deux chaises.

Sur l'une d'elle se tenait un vieux sorcier, qui semblait encore plus âgés que Dumbledore. Il avait une barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'aux jambes, des cheveux crépis qui s'allongeait jusque sur le sol. Son visage était entièrement caché par ses cheveux et on ne voyait que ses yeux d'un noir profond, qui était cerclé par de fines lunettes argentés. Dans sa robe bleu foncé, on aurait put le confondre avec la représentation de Merlin. Ce dernier mangeait tranquillement son repas chaud, tout en écoutant de la musique classique moldue. L'une de celle qu'aimait écouter Dumbledore quand il avait besoin de réconfort. En face se tenait un second plat chaud.

« Je vois que tu m'attendais Gellert. » remarqua simplement Albus Dumbledore en prenant place à son tour à la table.

« … »

Ils mangèrent en silence, écoutant le doux son de la musique. Ils étanchèrent leur soif avec un peu de vin. La musique s'arrêta soudainement, créatrice d'un silence assourdissant. Dumbledore leva la tête et fixa le regard de celui qui avait été son ami.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Gellert » dit simplement Albus.

Gellert se leva, et pris place sur le sofa, toujours sans rien dire. Albus fit de même.

« Le petit Potter te cause des problèmes » fit remarquer d'une voix cassé et faible Gellert Grindelwald. « J'ai ressenti son pouvoir d'ici, il a un potentiel hors norme Albus, ce gamin est un dieu, mais un dieu qui manque d'expérience et de combat à grande échelle. Je peux facilement reformer mon armée par la nécromagie. J'aurais juste besoin de la baguette que tu as là, dans ta poche. »

« Je te fais confiance Gellert, ne me trahis pas une seconde fois, et peut être que ton souhait le plus cher se réalisera » dit Albus en lui tendant la baguette magique.

Gellert prit la baguette magique, une bourrasque de vent traversa la pièce et une chose incroyable se produisit. Il rajeunit. Sa barbe et ses cheveux se raccourcirent et prirent une teinte dorée, ses rides disparurent progressivement et sa peau devint plus ferme. Il se redressa entièrement, de tout son long, dépassant de plusieurs dizaines de centimètre Dumbledore, qui regardait ce déferlement de magie les yeux un peu hagard. Il avait retrouvé l'âge de ses quarante ans.

« Ton pouvoir nécrotique est toujours aussi vivace à ce que je vois. » dit simplement Dumbledore en se levant. « Rejoins moi à Poudlard avant la fin de cette année Gellert, un grand combat nous attend. » dit Dumbledore d'un ton plus confiant qu'auparavant. Il leva les barrières sur la maison et transplana, laissant seul Gellert, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Harry Potter…j'ai hâte de croiser ma magie avec la tienne… »

*_*

31 décembre…

Harry regarda d'un air calme Poudlard, du haut de la cité invisible. On y était finalement…à la fin. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Aïtae était entré…son parfum lui avait aussitôt titillé ses sens olfactif.

« C'est l'heure » dit-elle d'une voix atone.

Harry baissa la tête. Il était habillé d'une armure elfique, légère, permettant d'ample mouvement…et pourtant si dur au toucher que ça en était troublant. A sa main droite, il tenait son bâton de mage double face, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler par l e fait qu'un côté soit noire, l'autre blanc. A sa ceinture était accrochée l'arme maudite, qui était sous forme de dague. Dans son dos, il y'avait son katana. Il avait décidé que son arc et autre n'était pas nécessaire. Il observa sa main droite, où était placé la bague de Merlin…et sa main gauche, où il manquait un doigt…et où se trouver une arme secrète, déployable d'un petit mouvement de doigt…

« Je suis prêt » dit-il en se retournant. Il passa devant Aïtae mais il fut arrêté. Aïtae avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Elle le regarda avec confiance.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir en vie.. » dit-elle simplement.

Harry ne répondit rien, la fixa des yeux et l'embrassa doucement. Il n'avait pas meilleur réponse pour elle. Qui sait ce que le vieux fou lui prévoyait comme (mauvaise) surprise. Harry prit place dans la salle de commande et appuya sur quelques boutons. Il se plaça au centre, une lumière se diffusa sous ses pieds.

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, où on mangeait et festoyait le réveillon, Dumbledore avait un regard tendu. C'était le dernier jour possible….et Gellert n'avait toujours donné aucun signe de vie. Il releva la tête soudainement. En effet, un silence pesant avait soudainement pris la grande salle d'assaut. Ses yeux n'eurent pas long chemin pour trouver le fautif.

« Bonjour Harry » dit Dumbledore simplement.

« Dumbledore…il est temps. J'aurais put raser ce château en une pression de paume si je l'aurais voulu…malheureusement, vous vous planquez dans un des rares endroit qui me tient à cœur. Préparez vous au combat Mage Blanc, car nous sommes à vos portes, et si vous doutiez que Poudlard soit enclin à ne pas nous laisser passer. Cette preuve devrait vous suffire. » Harry siffla alors et Fumsek apparut dans une gerbe de flamme juste au dessus d'Harry.

Dumbledore écarquilla des yeux à cette vue. Fumsek avait pris partie…il n'était pas son Maître, certes…mais cela signifier bien plus, car Fumsek était le gardien de Poudlard. Si il répondait à l'appel d'Harry…alors ça veut dire que….

« Poudlard ne vous appartient plus, Albus Dumbledore » termina Harry, comme si il avait suivit le fil des pensées du vieux Mage. Préparer vous Dumbledore….car votre fin arrive, sorcier manipulateur. »

Harry disparu soudainement et ce fut la panique. Au loin, un grondement se fit…une tempête approchait. Dumbledore calma ses élèves et sortit avec précipitation, suivit des professeurs…tous sauf un. Dumbledore se retourna.

« Severus ? »

« Désolé Dumbledore, mais l'agent double s'avère être triple….et il ne sert le seul être qui ne manipule pas son monde comme un échiquier. » Fumsek lança un trémolo, fonça vers Severus et disparu avec lui dans une gerbe de flamme. Tout le monde resta interdit devant ce retournement de situation. Dumbledore repartit au pas de course, de nombreux élèves se levèrent…ils voulaient défendre le château contre ce Potter….un mage noire désormais tout aussi pire voir plus que Voldemort….Dans le Hall d'entrée, aurors et membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient déjà présent, attendant ses consignes. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et tapota la porte, cela la fit devenir translucide. Les sorciers eurent alors un pas en arrière. Devant se tenait une formation de squelettes décharnés, certains complètement fait d'os, d'autre encore recouvert de chaire pendante et en lente décomposition. Il y'avait des créatures magiques, toutes passé à trépas, certaines en meilleur état que d'autre comme des Sphinx sans yeux dans leurs orbites, des Harpies avec des ailes squelettiques, des chimères à qui il manquait un membre ou deux. Cette formation hétéroclite digne d'Halloween était dirigé par un homme charismatique, qui tenait une longue baguette noire dans sa main, un sourire tranquille sur le visage.

Des murmures intrigués passèrent dans les rangs..et un certain dégout.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas….c'est de l'aide plutôt incongrue et déplaisante, mais ça reste de l'aide » déclara Dumbledore.

« Quel est le nom de l'homme » demanda un auror.

« Son nom importe peu, il est juste là pour nous aider » dit Dumbledore en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Ils sortirent dans le parc… les forces de Dumbledore se tinrent sur le côté gauche, celle de Grindelwald à droite. Elles ne se mêlèrent pas…les forces de Dumbledore n'en avait pas franchement envie…et se demandait bien pourquoi et comment Dumbledore pouvait accepter de combattre avec…ça.

Devant, les deux sorciers s'entretenaient. Un remous troubla l'air. Tout le monde leva la tête vers le ciel noir d'encre et ouvrèrent la bouche d'étonnement. Devant eux se tenait une immense ville qui flottait dans les airs, soutenu en l'air par une force dégagé de sous la cité. Elle était apparue ainsi, comme si on lui avait retiré son immense cape d'invisibilité. L'homme à côté de Dumbledore siffla, impressionné.

Une lumière frappa soudainement le sol, forçant tout le monde à détourné les yeux. Quand elle disparu, les sorciers purent de nouveau regarder le parc. Devant eux se tenait une véritable armée hétéroclite. Des nains, des elfes, des vampires, des sorciers, des êtres faits de feu, de glace ou de pierres entourées de vent. Puis de la forêt sortirent des centaures, des araignées géantes et d'autres créatures. Le lac se troubla et les tentacules du calamar géant s'agitèrent. Enfin, Poudlard trembla sur ses fondations, ses portes s'ouvrirent et une ligné de chevalier à pied en armure sortirent sur le perron, et la porte claqua derrière eux tandis que toutes lumières dans le château disparaissaient. Seule la lumière bleutée de la cité volante permettait d'y voir quelque chose.

Devant ce groupe se tenait un homme, brillant dans son armure blanche. Il hurla quelque chose et avança en marchant tranquillement. Les êtres derrière lui firent de même, les elfes en premier. Dumbledore fronça des sourcils….les elfes, ces hauts-elfes étaient réputés pour leur capacité défensive. On disait même que Rowena Serdaigle avait battit les défenses de Poudlard avec des Hauts-elfes.

L'attaque survint. Des boules de feu, de glace et des éclairs frappèrent ceux qui été en première ligne. Deux aurors tombèrent, ainsi que deux squelettes. Les deux squelettes se relevèrent, leurs os reprenant leurs places. Harry darda cette magie, puis décala son regard et accrocha celui de Grindelwald.

« Nécromancie, je vois que Dumbledore est désespéré » pensa Harry.

Les vampires s'envolèrent, combattant dans les airs les harpies décharnés. Mais c'était un combat sans fin, car bien que les vampires aient largement l'avantage, les Harpies renaissaient tout le temps. Le seul moyen était de tuer celui qui tirait les ficelles. La bataille était désormais entièrement lancé entre les forces de Dumbledore, les sorts de toutes les couleurs flashé dans la nuit noire, des combats à l'épée ou la hache s'engageaient contre les chimères et autres créatures tirer de leurs trépas. Des corps sans vie tombaient…c'était la guerre. Harry disparut soudainement et apparut juste derrière Grindelwald, son katana à la main tomba vers la tête de Grindelwald…mais fut stoppé par une petit dague.

« Bon réflexe » grogna Harry en s'éloignant un peu. « Quel chance, Grindelwald et Dumbledore ; les amis d'entant de nouveaux rassemblé pour combattre. » dit Harry.

Le problème est qu'il avait deux mages à combattre. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'avait prévu Harry. Deux sorts sortirent chacun de leur baguette. Harry les évita simplement en se mouvant entre les deux sorts, l'air se troubla dans son mouvement et il évita les deux autres sorts suivants puis il leva un bouclier de magie pur qui encaissa les autres sorts. Dumbledore et Grindelwald savaient bien se battre ensemble. Le plus pressant était de tué le nécromancien, mais comment le battre si Dumbledore s'en mêlait. Il roulât à terre pour éviter un sort de mort lancé par Grindelwald. Il fallait agir vite, avec un sort qui tuerait aussitôt Grindelwald, sans que ce dernier puisse réagir. Harry ne voyait qu'un seul moyen, et ce n'était pas le plus orthodoxe….mais c'était néanmoins le plus efficace. Il comptait laisser ce sort pour Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il pointa son bâton vers le ciel et de sa baguette sortit une dizaine de rayons rouge éclatant. Il se releva et fit face. Il leva sa main gauche, qui n'était pas occupé par son bâton. Des nuages se formèrent au dessus de leurs têtes, l'air crépita et un orage éclata. La main d'Harry s'illumina, il darda son regard vers Grindelwald. C'était le seul moyen de gagner contre le possesseur de la baguette de Sureau….la baguette doté elle-même d'une puissance inimaginable.

« _Raïden !_ » s'écria Harry en pointant du poing Grindelwald.

La vitesse de la lumière de l'éclair était incomparable, sa puissance inégalable. C'était une arme de la nature qu'Harry venait de dompter. Plusieurs éclairs foudroyèrent soudainement Grindelwald. De Grindelwald, il ne restait rien, sinon un tas fumant et sanguinolent. Sa nécromancie prit fin et ceux qui avaient été réveillé retournèrent à leur sommeil. Une grande vague venant du lac tomba sur les corps qui disparurent dans les profondeurs du lac.

Harry posa un genou à terre. C'était plutôt épuisant….et il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de chose toute le temps. D'ailleurs, cela aurait très bien put rater…dompté la nature, il s'y était entrainé, mais y'avait toujours une part d'imprévue. Cette fois il avait eu de la chance. Harry souffla, la baguette de Sureau était elle aussi entièrement détruite par son sort….un problème de moins. Il tourna son regard vers Dumbledore, qui regardait le cratère avec horreur.

« C'était ce qui t'était réservé Dumbledore….tu as de la chance, tu vas avoir droit à un duel plus traditionnel. » dit Harry tranquillement en se relevant.

Les sorts et autres maléfice s'enchainaient dés lors avec grande rapidité. Harry bloqua de nouveau un puissant sortilège pas très angélique avec un puissant bouclier avant de lancer une véritable vague de feu. Elle déferla vers Dumbledore qui s'entoura d'un mur d'eau. De la vapeur, ils continuèrent de lancer des sorts, plus impressionnant les uns que les autres. Dumbledore fit trembler le sol d'un coup de bâton, Harry tomba à terre et se prit un sort aveuglant. Harry se releva et inspira. Les sorts d'aveuglement était limité dans le temps…le challenge était de survivre jusque là. Il inspira et roula sur le sol pour éviter un sort. Il fit disparaître son bâton et se transforma en cette bête mi-vampire mi-lycan. Ces autres sens devinrent plus réactifs. Il évitait les sorts avec une décontraction troublante pour un nouvelle aveugle. Plus il évitait les sorts et plus Harry se rapprochait de Dumbledore. Quand il fut assez prêt, il bondit sur lui, gueule ouverte mais Dumbledore le projeta avec sa magie en arrière. Il se ramassa sur le sol mais retombât sur ses pattes.

Harry se retransforma et reprit en main son bâton, s'appuyant dessous. Le vieux avait de la ressource. Cela n'allait pas être simple d'en finir. Peut être qu'il pourrait augmenter le rythme mais avec des sorts moins impressionnant. Dumbledore devait être forcément moins physique que lui. Harry mit en place son plan et harcela Dumbledore de sort mineure, mais avec une cadence infernale. Il lança soudainement un sort de douleur. Dumbledore se jeta à terre pour l'éviter mais Harry avait doublé ce sort d'un traceur. Ce double sort avait la possibilité de suivre les mouvements de son bâton. Il rabattit le sort vers le sol qui frappa Dumbledore de plein fouet. Ce dernier hurla et Harry prit plaisir à faire souffrir celui qui l'avait tant fait par ses décisions. Il attira à lui le bâton du Mage Blanc qu'il brisa et brûla.

« C'est fini Dumbledore, repose en paix dans les lymbes. »

Un nuage sortit du bâton et entoura le corps de Dumbledore. Ce dernier hurla de douleur. Sa magie était littéralement dévorer par le nuage, puis le nuage s'attaqua au corps qu'il rongea contentieusement, de la chair aux os. Le sort de la mort, l'impardonnable….était en fait qu'une pâle copie de la mort, car ce sort accordait une mort sans douleur…la vie partait, tout simplement.

Harry se détourna. Les hommes de Dumbledore étaient pour la plupart mort dans le combat, les derniers survivants jetèrent leurs baguettes au sol. Pendant son combat contre Dumbledore, les forces de Pré au Lard était arrivé pour prêter main forte. Il jeta un œil au survivant. Quelques aurors tout au plus. Il ne restait plus rien du corps enseignant. D'ailleurs, seul Severus et Trelawney devait encore être en vie. Les Weasley était tous mort au combat, même les jumeaux, qui n'avait put se résigner à ne pas suivre la famille. De nombreux Gryffondor avait périt. C'était peut être mieux ainsi se dit Harry avec certaine tristesse.

Les yeux d'Harry naviguèrent sur cette mer de cadavre. Il y'eut soudain un cri qui éclata parmi les survivants du côté de Dumbledore. Harry tomba alors sur le visage noyé de larmes de Maria, qui tenait dans ses bras un homme avec une chevelure blonde. Le cœur d'Harry manqua plusieurs battements. Il accourut auprès de Maria, qui se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Au sol, juste à coté, se trouvait le corps sans vie de Draco Malefoy.

« Je…je comprends pas… Vous deviez rester au château » balbutia Harry.

« Maintenant qu'il est mort, tout devient plus clair pour moi Harry….Le vieux fou nous a jeté l'imperium à moi et Draco. Oh mon dieu Harry ! On lui a dis tant de chose sur toi… ». Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la belle jeune femme. Harry la prit dans ses mains et l'éloigna du corps de son ami avec une tristesse infinie.

« Il a payé de sa vie toutes ses fautes Maria, viens, je t'emmène à la cité. » chuchota Harry à l'oreille de son amie. Il transplana.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et pénétra dans le château. Les armures s'écartèrent et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il entra dans la grande salle, où la plupart des élèves geignirent de peur à sa vue. Il traversa la salle, accompagné de ses amis elfes, nain, vampire, centaure ainsi que Remus et Sirius ou Severus et d'autres sorciers suivaient. Il était bon de revenir ici, un sentiment de liberté autour d'eux. Il monta sur l'estrade.

« Bonjour à vous, élèves de Poudlard. Je sais que vous me connaissez, et que l'esprit de Dumbledore vous souffle encore que je ne suis qu'une saleté de mage noire. Pourtant, je viens de le vaincre, ainsi que le pays tout entier. A l'aide de mes alliés de toutes les communautés et des pays voisins, je compte reconstruire ce pays, le relancer dans le droit chemin et donner un coup de balai au ministère. Dès ce soir, des actions vont être lancés afin de garantir la sécurité du pays et Voldemort et ses mangemorts seront traqués jusqu'à notre victoire sur celui qui depuis plus de trente ans assombris nos cœurs.

Je sais que malgré cette période de fête, nombre d'entre vous sont restés au château. Je crois même qu'à part quelques élèves, vous êtes tous ici. Les vacances vont se poursuivre, le parc sera protégé comme tous le pays contre de possible agression de Voldemort. Des professeurs vont être nommés sous peu, la plupart ayant étant tué dans notre combat pour la liberté. Je peux déjà citer quelques noms…Severus Rogue sera le nouveau directeur de l'école de Poudlard (un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre à la maison verte). Je vous annonce le retour du Professeur Lupin en tant de professeur de DCFM. Mr Flitwick et Madame Chourave resteront vos professeurs si ils le veulent bien (les deux baissèrent la tête d'assentiment, il n'avait pas participé à la bataille) ainsi que le professeur Trelawney. Sirius Black sera votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose et directeur de Gryffondor. Les professeurs manquant seront trouvé d'ici la rentrée.

Je vous souhaite à tous, malgré les évènements récents et les nombreux morts, une agréable nuit à Poudlard. »

La plupart des élèves applaudirent et quittèrent avec grand bruits la grande salle, en jetant des regards émerveillés sur les elfes, ou craintif envers le Seigneur Vampire, qui félicita Harry pour son discours rassurant.

« Ne reste que Voldemort » pensa Harry. « Et avec trois pays à mes côtés, je vois mal comment échouer »

La suite confirma l'idée d'Harry. Le coup d'état avec fonctionné, et en fait, à part à Poudlard, peu de sang avait été versés. Le conseil des Lords prit le contrôle du pays, comme il l'était autrefois coutume. Amelia Bonnes avait quitté son siège sans discourir et avait rencontré Harry. Leur liens étaient étroits et il avait confiance en cette femme, même si elle restait une amie de longue date de Dumbledore. Les preuves de manipulation de ce dernier l'avaient convaincu. Harry et le conseil des Lords la nommèrent en tant que Chef du Magemanot en remplaçante de Dumbledore. Les quelques dégâts suite au coup d'état fut rapidement réparé, il y'eut de nombreux changements de tête dans les différents départements du ministère et des lois furent voté en faveur des créatures magiques, qui devinrent des êtres magiques.

Il n'était désormais plus rare de voir un elfe, un nain ou autre traverser le parquet brillant du ministère. Harry avait respecté son engagement envers eux. Ensuite, les aurors des trois pays se lancèrent sur les traces de Voldemort, de nombreux mangemorts furent arrêtés et jugés même si Voldemort courrait toujours, il était de plus en plus affaibli. La communauté magique, en voyant ses arrestations en série et la sécurité revenant peu à peu, furent conquis et il n'y eut aucun sentiment de révolte au fait que le conseil des Lords gouverne le pays. L'attaque lamentablement échoué sur Poudlard par les forces de Voldemort (bien que ce dernier ne fût pas là) finit de convaincre les récalcitrants (dont nombreux se demander ce que Severus Rogue faisait là, à la direction de Poudlard). Poudlard était désormais protégé par des bataillons entier d'Haut Elfe, de vampire et de nains, et les êtres de la forêt n'étais jamais loin. De plus, la cité des Atlantes (où vivait Harry et sa famile), flottant sur le lac, rendait à Poudlard son statut de place forte du monde magique. A ce propos, Severus avait continuer les cours de potion (dur de ne plus martyriser les élèves avait-il dis) et Harry assurait avec lui la direction du château.

Nous étions désormais en mai, les examens approchaient à Poudlard, où ses filles faisaient leurs études. Harry dormait tranquillement dans son lit, avec dans ses bras sa beauté atlante, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Au pied de la cheminé, Dur Anor somnoler, réchauffé par le feu qu'Harry avait fait installé rien que pour lui. Mellon apparut soudainement, traversant la grande baie vitrée (qui avait été enchanté à cet effet). Il avait à sa patte un parchemin.

_Harry,_

_Nous avons trouvé le repaire de Voldemort. Comme prévu, je t'envoi ce message. Rejoins moi au ministère._

_Kinglsey._

« C'est l'heure… »

Aïtae se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Fais attention à toi Harry » dit-elle en l'embrassant simplement.

« Oui… »

Il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Aïtae avec ravissement…il allait de nouveau être papa….et il compter bien être là pour son enfant cette fois-ci.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Nda : Hum….je suis très très en retard je crois non ? Désolé….j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire…soit je deviens feignant, soit la passion m'as quitté…soit autre chose même, je ne sais pas…voici l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous êtes toujours la et vivant pour me reviwer…. ^^ Je continue surtout pour vous d'ailleurs ;)

Sinon le dernier chapitre devrait venir plus vite que celui là, je vous rassure. Je suis en période de contrôle là…mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Je me donne grand max' trois semaines (c'est bien de se fixer des objectifs ^^) Dernier chapitre qui va conclure tout cette série de fiction….que vais-je faire après…je n'en sais rien…je sais même pas si je vais continuer à écrire ^^

Merci de votre patience et de toutes vos reviews (surtout aux anonymes dont je peux pas répondre)

Bonne journée à vous,

Mel'


	7. Jusqu'au dernier souffle

**Harry Potter, Mage Gris ?**

**Livre 7 : Apocalypse**

**Chapitre 7 : Jusqu'au dernier souffle…**

Harry avait transplanné au ministère, comme le lui avait indiqué Kingsley. Il y'avait une grande activité dans le hall centrale du ministère. La totalité des aurors avait été réquisitionné, les langues de plomb étaient aussi présentes, ainsi que les sections spéciales de tireur d'élites à la baguette magique, qui entourait Kingsley. Ce dernier se trouvait au centre de toute cette activité, coordonnant toutes les forces magiques d'Angleterre. De nombreuses créatures magiques étaient aussi présente, toutes volontaires afin de mettre à terme à la vie de Voldemort. Une tension dans l'air régnait, tout observateur extérieur aurait put le remarquer. On n'aller pas à la guerre comme on allait cueillir des fleurs. Harry se rassura par le fait que personne de sa famille n'allait participer à cette bataille. Elles étaient toutes en sécurités à Poudlard. Harry s'approcha de Kingsley, saluant les hommes et les femmes qui allaient participer avec lui à la bataille, et tout le monde espérer que ce soit la dernière.

« Harry, heureux de te voir si vite arrivé. Comme tu peux le voir, tout le monde est prêt à partir. » dit Kingsley.

« Je vois ça oui, je m'entends à peine penser » dit Harry avec humour. « Comment as-t-on sue la localisation de Voldemort ? » demanda ensuite Harry.

« A force d'interroger des mangemorts, on a put glaner des informations. En les regroupant et les recoupant, on a put trouver sa localisation. Les aurors ont fait du bon travail pour arriver à ce résultat. » dit Kingsley avec fierté, comme il était devenu le chef des aurors.

« Des protections ? » demanda ensuite Harry.

« Un vrai coffre fort » s'exclama Kingsley. « Les briseurs de sort sont déjà sur le coup, mais il semble qu'un peu de puissance magique soit requis pour faire sauter le dernier verrou. Viens, j'ai une carte des défenses, je vais te montrer. » dit Kingsley en dépliant une carte sur la table derrière lui.

« Cela ressemble à quoi le bâtiment ? »

« Une vraie prouesse d'architectomagie. Imagine Big Ben flottant au dessus d'une crevasse avec quatre chaînes l'arrimant au sol, et t'auras une bonne vision de la chose. Quand on a eu la localisation, on a aussitôt fait cette carte, et avons testées discrètement les défenses. On en a retiré plusieurs, sans que l'intérieur le remarque. Mais pour le reste, c'est lié directement à la magie de Voldemort, les brisées, c'est comme lui envoyer un hibou. Les statues ont été désactivées. La faune et la flore de la forêt entourant le complexe nettoyé entièrement. Il y'avait de beau spécimen selon des spécialistes. Les diverses alarmes anti-intrusions ont été détruites. Il ne manque plus qu'à faire sauter le bouclier principal, qui empêche toute entrée. C'est comme marcher dans la mélasse, électrique qui plus est. »

« Je m'en chargerais. Une rune de désactivation devrait suffire normalement. Et sinon, on improvisera je suppose » déclara Harry, confiant. « Je vais chercher de quoi faire sauter le bouclier, mais avant, quel est le plan une fois dans le complexe. »

« Selon nos informations, le complexe est rempli de mangemorts et d'autres choses moins sympathique. Les couloirs sont apparemment tous piégé pour ceux qui ne portent pas la marque noire. Voldemort siège bien entendu tout en haut de la tour. J'ai réservé un bataillon entier pour toi, composé de mes meilleurs éléments, que ce soit des langues de plombs, des tireurs d'élites ou d'aurors. C'est la crème de ce que j'ai. Ta mission est de tuer Voldemort. Nous, on se charge de nettoyer le complexe. Avec le peu d'information, on ne peut pas organiser quelque chose de bien plus complexe de toute façon. »

« Il va falloir faire avec oui » dit pensivement Harry. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on y est finalement. »

« Tout le monde a un peu cet état d'esprit. Pour certains, Voldemort était intouchable, un vrai Dieu. Mais ton retour a tout changer, et bien que quelques personnes n'aient pas appréciés la disparition de Dumbledore, tout le monde est derrière toi. » le rassura Kingsley.

« Tâchons de ne pas décevoir alors, allons-y, nous n'avons que trop tardé. » dit simplement Harry.

Kingsley acquiesça et lui tendit un cliché du lieu, donné par les premiers aurors arrivé sur le lieu. Harry mémorisa l'emplacement et transplana. Le froid lui transperça aussitôt les sens. Il se jeta rapidement un sort sur lui-même et regarda d'un air sombre la forêt qui l'entourer. Ce n'était pas très joyeux, très sombre…parfait pour un mage noir en somme. Vu le froid, on était bien plus haut que Poudlard, surement à l'extrême nord de l'écosse. Il faisait nuit noir, et la lune comme les étoiles étaient absentes. Une tristesse et une peur sans nom semblait habiter ses lieus. Harry pensa aussitôt aux détraqueurs, le ciel devait grouiller de ses créatures infâmes. Au pied d'un arbre, un homme semblait l'attendre. Il le reconnut en s'approchant, sa baguette au poing pour projet loin son sort de lumière.

« Farwell ! La fine équipe est de retour à ce que je vois ! » s'écria Harry en le prenant dans les bras.

« Eh oui, il est loin le temps où j'avais libéré Maria...Mes condoléances pour Draco. C'était un brave homme, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas un iota ce qu'était l'informatique » dit Farwell doucement.

« Oui, je crois que j'ai toujours pas réalisé sa perte. Ma femme passe beaucoup de temps avec Maria, elle est très déprimée par la perte de Draco. J'essaye de faire bonne figure devant elle, mais autrement, c'est très dur. Enfin, j'espère que mon deuil va se terminer par la mort de face de serpent. On m'a dit qu'on avait besoin d'un peu de jus pour faire sauter la dernière couche de protection ? » Demanda Harry en se reprenant sur la fin.

« Exact ! Voldemort n'as pas fait dans la dentelle regarde. »

Farwell métamorphosa une pierre en chien, qui se dirigea aussitôt sous l'injonction de Farwell vers le nord. Il se figea soudainement et fut prit de convulsion. Le chien mourût quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tout à fait le genre de Tom, mourir avec de la souffrance. » marmonna Harry. « Je vais installer mes runes autour du bouclier le temps que les troupes se mettent en position. Vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir pour que je désactive le bouclier » continua Harry en s'agenouillant, traçant une ébauche de rune. Il se ravisa plusieurs fois puis sembla arriver à un résultat acceptable.

« J'ai mêlé un sort antidéplacement. Une fois que le bouclier aura céder, impossible de transplaner, d'utiliser un portoloin ou une cheminée pour s'échapper. Le problème sera que ça marchera pour les deux camps. Veille à ce que les autres soient prévenus d'accord. Cela pourrait être décisif lors du combat. » Dit alors Harry en se relevant.

« Bien, je te laisse travailler, les runes n'ont jamais été ma matière favorite à Poudlard » déclara Farwell avant d'emprunter un chemin qui menait un peu plus en arrière, où stationnait les aurors et autres troupes du ministère, ainsi que diverses êtres magiques.

Il mit près d'une heure à faire le tour du bouclier, apposant au sol, à intervalles régulier une série de runes qui, pour un novice, paraissaient fort complexe à tracer au sol. Harry avait eut a mélanger une rune de désactivation et une rune de blocage. Les runes étaient liées par une rune de puissance d'absorption. Harry avait dans l'idée que la rune de blocage, grâce à la rune de puissance, serait alimentée par la puissance (assez colossale il fallait l'admettre) du bouclier qui serait désactivé. Cela permettait à Harry de garder sa magie pour autre chose, comme sa future bataille contre Voldemort. Il n'avait qu'à amorcer la roue pour que l'engrenage prenne.

Un petit avion en papier, comme on en voyait beaucoup dans les couloirs du ministère tourna autour de lui. Harry le prit dans la main et l'avion devint aussitôt une feuille parfaitement lisse. Il y'était écris l'heure de l'attaque et l'endroit où ils pourraient retrouver sa troupe de combattant (qui n'était d'ailleurs qu'à quelques dizaines de mètre à l'est). Il n'avait jamais imaginé le combat final contre Voldemort ainsi. Il se serait plus attendu a une attaque sur Poudlard, sans aucun appui officiel. C'était assez agréable de transformer la lutte finale comme une simple opération du ministère contre une position mangemort. Cela rendait la chose moins terrifiante. Il activa la rune. Il n'y eut aucun changement visible, mais Harry le savait, la protection était tombée. Voldemort était à lui. Il rejoignit le groupe qui l'accompagnerait et attendirent le signal. Un grondement, des cris de surprise et de terreurs, les aurors étaient entrés. Des étincelles vertes illuminèrent le ciel : le hall était pris, ils pouvaient y aller. Ils traversèrent le terrain légèrement en pente, regardèrent le bâtiment très mégalomane de Voldemort et entrèrent dans le Hall où plusieurs mangemorts étaient déjà soit morts, soit prisonniers. Ils prirent le premier escalier qui menait vers les étages supérieurs, tandis que nombres de troupes du ministère allaient inspecter les étages inférieurs. Peut être y'avait-il quelques prisonniers encore vivant à sauver.

L'humeur était pesante à l'intérieur de groupe, et tout le monde était concentré à ce qui les entourait. Après une volée de marche, ils atterrirent dans un couloir fait en pierre brut, très froid et impersonnel. Dans l'obscurité, on ne voyait même pas la fin du couloir. A intervalles réguliers, il y'avait des portes : nombreuses. Ils en vérifièrent une, c'était des chambres de toute évidence.

« On laisse tomber la vérification pièce par pièce, notre objectif reste Voldemort » murmura Harry au groupe.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils allaient continuer quand ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux. Tout le monde se jeta sans se concerter le sort de désillusionnement. Dès que la cible fut identifiée comme un mangemort, le plus proche du mangemort lui jeta un sortilège de sommeil. L'action fut si rapide que la surprise s'installait à peine sur le visage du mangemort qu'il était déjà hors-jeu. Deux aurors le planquèrent dans un placard et ils purent continuer leur route, comme si de rien était. Ils montèrent au bout du couloir un escalier en colimaçon. La baguette levée, ils avancèrent prudemment. Ils arrivèrent devant trois couloirs, un a gauche, un en face et un à droite. Cela commençait à devenir plus compliqué la balade dans le QG de Voldemort. Finalement, le problème fut vite résolu. En effet, du couloir d'en face et de droite se firent entendre une bruit de cavalcade. Comme ils étaient les premier ici, ça pouvait être que des mangemorts. Voulant éviter l'affrontement direct, ils prirent donc le couloir de gauche, qui était éclairé par quelques torches tandis que de vieux lustres rouillaient au plafond.

Ils vérifièrent chaque pièce, dont la plupart était à l'abandon. Il y'avait parfois des chambres, mais ils tombèrent sur un laboratoire de potion ou une salle d'entrainement qui semblait avoir servis de nombreuses fois vu les marques noires et les traces d'impact sur les murs. Au fond du couloir, ils arrivèrent devant une statue de taille respectable d'un cobra, dressé et prêt à l'attaque. « Charmant » pensèrent-ils tous en même temps. Ils contournèrent la statue qui débouchait sur un autre couloir.

« Droite ou Gauche » demanda un auror avec un air de désappointement dans la voix.

« On est partit sur la gauche toute à l'heure pour éviter les mangemorts, peut-être seraient-ils bon de reprendre à droite. Si y'avait de l'activité, on peut être tombé sur Voldemort. » Répondit un lange du plomb.

« On va faire ça, allons-y ! » ordonna Harry en prenant à droite. Tout le groupe le suivit. Le couloir semblait plus éclairés, et ils y'avaient même quelques lucarnes qui donnait une vue sur le parc entourant le domaine de Voldemort. Le couloir ne donnait aucun moyen naturel de défense. Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Bien lui en fut. En effet, dans leur dos, un cri de douleur éclata. Il se retourna brusquement et vit l'auror qui avait posait la question, et qui était en fin de groupe, se faire avaler par le cobra qu'ils avaient dépassé toute à l'heure. Une phrase lui revint alors en tête :

_« Les couloirs sont apparemment tous piégé pour ceux qui ne portent pas la marque noire. »_

Une flopé de sort s'abattit sur le reptile de pierre. De la fumée s'éleva. Harry sentit son cœur s'emballait en attendant que la poussière retombe au sol. Un sifflement perça le silence et le cobra repassa à l'attaque, encore plus furieux qu'avant. Il se jeta sur eux. Tous firent une roulade sur le côté afin d'éviter l'attaque avant de répliqué. Cette fois-ci, Harry préféra à son sort de destruction un sort qui favorisait l'immobilisation de l'adversaire. Un sort rose sortit de sa baguette et catapulta le serpent contre le mur, englué dans une toile translucide. Le serpent grogna, résista avant de s'affaisser, vaincue. La magie quitta le cobra de pierre.

« Les couloirs sont piégés, et Voldemort doit désormais être au courant de notre présence avancée dans les étages. Nous devons redoublés de vigilance. » Avertit Harry en se passant la main sur le front.

Tout le monde acquiesça, ils avaient déjà subis une perte à cause d'un stupide serpent en pierre. Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de chacun, se promettant vigilance, mais aussi vengeance. Ils avaient à peine fait un pas qu'ils activèrent un autre piège. Ils plongèrent tous au sol, et évitèrent une volée de flèche qui venait du mur d'en face. C'était assez rustique mais diablement efficace. Harry vit avec soulagement que personne n'était blessé. Ils se relevèrent avec précaution, rasant les murs du couloir, essayant de se dissimuler le plus possible dans les recoins. Ils atteignirent la fin du ce couloir sans porte un peu sur les nerfs suite aux deux attaques successives. Après avoir monté un nouvel escalier en colimaçon, ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle, où de nombreuses tables étaient dressées. Surement le réfectoire. Il n'y avait personne et la salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Il fallut traverser la salle afin d'atteindre un nouvel escalier, enfin deux. L'un montait, l'autre descendait. Continuant à suivre les informations donnés par Kingsley, ils prirent l'escalier qui tournait sur lui-même afin d'atteindre l'étage supérieur. Bien qu'ils continuent de monter et de progresser, Harry avait plutôt l'impression que le QG de Voldemort était un véritable labyrinthe. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Ils stoppèrent et écoutèrent les voix :

« Le maitre est devenu fou, reprendre un Hall rempli d'auror, de langue de plombs et pire, y'a des vampires ! »

« Douterais-tu des plans du Maitre Travis ? » fit une autre voix.

« Bien sur que non, mais en attendant, le maitre se planque dans ses quartiers. Avec sa puissance, je suis sur qu'il pourrait nous débarasser de tous ses gêneurs. » répondit l'autre avec énervement.

Les voix approchés, Harry fit des gestes avec ses mains. Ils se placèrent en embuscade près du croisement où passeraient obligatoirement les deux mangemorts et attendirent. Dès qu'ils furent en vue, une vague de stupéfix s'abattirent sur eux et ils furent aussitôt mis hors état de nuire.

« Ils venaient peut être de là où était Voldemort, pour parler ainsi de ses ordres. On va prendre l'embranchement duquel ils venaient » dit rapidement Harry tandis qu'on désillusionnait les deux mangemorts.

Ils remontèrent donc le couloir qui débouchait sur un autre couloir, bien plus large et décoré que les autres. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis noir et vermillon. Des tableaux quelconques décoraient les murs et au plafond, d'immenses lustres dispensaient une forte lumière. Néanmoins, ce qu'ils craignirent le plus, c'était des statues de cobras qui étaient présentes à intervalles réguliers de chaque côté du tapis, formant comme une haie d'honneur à celui qui empruntait ce couloir. Aucun bruit ne troubler la quiétude de ce couloir qui semblait pourtant le couloir principal de la bâtisse. Au fond du couloir à droite se tenait une immense porte de bois. A gauche devait donc être l'escalier qui descendait vers les étages inférieurs. Tout en gardant un œil méfiant aux serpents de pierre, ils avancèrent dans le couloir en direction de la porte. Ils ouvrirent la porte lentement.

Une salle carrée, des tables collées contre le mur et un trône, un immense trône sur lequel devait se tenir Voldemort lors de ses réunions. Ils inspectèrent la pièce de fond en comble afin de trouver une sortie, qui menait peut être aux appartements de Voldemort. Dans la salle, il n'y avait qu'une seule décoration, un tableau d'une nature morte. Harry passa sa main et la retira aussitôt. Cette toile était emplie de magie. Harry ne s'embarrassa pas et fit s'écrouler le pan de mur devant lui, révélant un large escalier. Alors qu'Harry faisait sauter le mur, la porte fermée de la salle du trône trembla. Apparemment, les mangemorts savaient qu'ils étaient là par on ne sait quel moyen. On renforça la porte avec des sorts mais le bois ne put résister guère plus longtemps. Ce fut près d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts qui entra dans la salle et firent face au petit groupe d'Harry.

« On les retient, allez-y » cria un tireur d'élite. Harry hocha la tête, lança son patronus pour prévenir Kingsley et s'engouffra dans l'escalier, faisant s'écrouler derrière lui le mur pour que personne ne le suivent. Le départ d'Harry fit débuter le combat entre mangemorts et combattant du ministère.

Tandis que certains élevaient de puissants boucliers, d'autres firent rougeoyer leur baguette, causant de grande déflagration parmi les rangs des mangemorts. Mieux organiser, ils firent au début d'important dégâts avant que les mangemorts s'organisent. D'un accio, ils mirent en remparts les lourdes tables en chêne qui était collé contre le mur. Ils se baissèrent derrière cette barricade de fortune qui teint bon à la première volée de sort. Pendant qu'ils retenaient les mangemorts, Harry grimpait l'escalier qui le mena dans un petit Hall d'entrée. Il y'avait trois pièces : Une bibliothèque à droite qui devait aussi servir de bureau, une salle de bains luxueuse en face et la chambre à gauche qui n'avait rien à rougir des plus belles pièces de Poudlard. Harry entra dans la chambre très verte de Voldemort. La porte fenêtre était ouverte. Il traversa la chambre, et sortit sur ce qui semblait être le toit du bâtiment, qui servait en fait de terrasse. Au milieu de cette espace, Voldemort semblait l'attendre dans toute sa splendeur, bâton en main, regard hautain et un rictus de dégout sur les lèvres. Celui-ci le confirma d'ailleurs.

« Mon cher Harry…bienvenue dans ma demeure, je t'attendais avec une certaine impatience je dois dire. » dit en effet celui-ci quand il fut assez prêt pour l'entendre clairement malgré le vent qui soufflait fort à cette hauteur.

« Tu sais que même si tu me tues, tes désirs de conquête sont terminés Tom ? » demanda Harry d'une voix tranquille, comme si ce n'était là qu'une discussion entre deux vieux amis.

« Je sais, et vu la facilité avec laquelle tu as battu Dumbledore et Grindelwald, je ne pense pas m'en sortir à vrai dire. Mais il est vrai que même si c'était le cas, je suis un peu seul désormais n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un souci, je sais reconnaître ma défaite lorsque je la vois. Alors au lieu de chercher à te nuire, j'ai préféré faire quelques recherches sur toi. Je dois m'avouer étonner ; retourner dans le temps pour acquérir l'immortalité et la puissance des Atlantes, une brillante idée Harry. Mais je connais la contre partie, le sacrifice à faire pour..devenir plus qu'un homme. Je peux te l'assurer, visiter les six autres mondes ne sera pas une partie de plaisir…en particulier le dernier. J'espère que te dresser contre les dieux ne te causera pas ta mort, t'empêchant de rejoindre ta petite famille Harry. »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis Tom, comme tu as pût le découvrir toi-même, j'ai une certaine manie à survivre là où tout le monde devrait trouver la mort. Mais je te retourne le compliment, les horcruxes étaient une brillante idée, pour peu que tu n'aurais pas eut le désir de symbolique derrière, autant dans le choix de l'objet que dans son emplacement. » révéla tranquillement Harry, s'appuyant désormais sur son bâton de mage.

« Je l'avoue, ce fût une erreur, et c'est ce qui me prouve que si moi, le grand Lord Voldemort a put commettre une erreur, alors il en sera de même un jour pour toi. Peut être ce soir, peut être plus tard. »

« Comme je te sais très curieux Tom, je te propose une petite démonstration des pouvoirs Atlantes, il serait dommage que mon grand ennemi ne voit pas l'étendu de mon pouvoir, n'est ce pas Tom ? » demanda Harry.

« Mais je t'en prie. Que le combat débute. » clama Voldemort.

« Je suppose que tu sais que les sorciers peuvent jeter des sorts utilisant les quatre éléments…mais que seul les Atlantes peuvent l'utiliser comme un pouvoir à part. »

_« Lame du Vent » _murmura Harry.

Un vent puissant entoura Harry, partant du sol, tourbillonnant autour de lui avec force et brutalité. Harry leva son bâton et le dirigea vers Voldemort. La vague déferla vers Voldemort. Ce dernier leva un véritable mur devant lui. Il y'eut une explosion et le mur fut découpé en plusieurs morceaux. L'action n'avait que duré quelques secondes.

« Impressionnant » siffla Voldemort.

Ce dernier leva son bâton, et une boule violette s'éleva dans le ciel. Celle-ci rayonna et d'innombrables traits en partie en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier leva un bouclier d'une couleur rouge vermillon, légèrement opaque. Les traits frappèrent le bouclier, et étant donné la profondeur des trous que chaque trait faisait dans le sol, il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire toucher par l'un d'entre eux, pensa Harry. Apparemment, le sort pouvait lancer autant de sort que possible, et Harry n'avait guère le temps d'attendre de voir si ce dernier avait une limite, en effet, pendant ce temps, Voldemort se préparait visiblement à une autre surprise, le sort actuel étant là juste pour l'occupé.

Pour se déplacer, il devait absolument lever son bouclier, sauf que même si Harry était extrêmement rapide, il se ferait aussitôt touché par au moins un rayon de la boule violette. Maintenant de son bâton le bouclier qui lui assurait sa protection, Harry projeta un rayon blanc de sa main libre, en direction de la sphère. C'était une sorte de _Finite Incantatum, _mais en largement plus puissant. La sphère diminua de taille pendant une seconde avant d'exploser violement. Harry renforça son bouclier tandis juste avant qu'une vague violette ne le frappe. Harry disparut soudainement et réapparut un peu plus à droite, et jeta aussitôt le sort mortel vers Tom.

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Voldemort évita le rayon d'un simple pas sur le côté, toujours en continuant son incantation, les bras levés au ciel. Harry vit alors Voldemort le pointé de son bâton : le vent s'arrêta de souffler, plus aucun bruit ne perdura. Puis, une vague blanche déferla vers Harry, qui fut pour le moins surpris.

Voldemort avait incanté une vague de magie pure. Celle-ci, ni noir ni blanche, n'avait qu'un but, purifier toute forme de vie ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Harry n'avait guère le temps d'activer le bouclier qui permettait d'échapper à la mort, car il était tout aussi long à produire que le sort lui-même. Plutôt que de stopper la vague, Harry décida donc d'au moins la ralentir.

« _Feudeymon ! »_

La vague de magie pure rencontra alors le feu ensorcelé. Ce dernier entoura la vague de magie blanche juste avant qu'elle ne frappe Harry. Ce dernier se propulsa dans les airs tandis que le feudeymon consommait la vague de magie pure. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et jeta plusieurs sorts sur Voldemort, plus dangereux l'un que l'autre, la plupart de magie noire.

_« Sectumsempra ! Diffindo ! Doloris ! Clapsynaps ! Duro ! Confringo ! »_

Voldemort, surprit, se prit les deux premiers sort avant de se jeta au sol afin d'éviter les derniers sorts, qui était presque les plus dangereux. Voldemort maugréa et murmura quelques sorts afin d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang dans les deux plaies qu'avaient ouvertes les deux premiers sorts sur sa cuisse et son torse. Harry se jeta sur Voldemort, et le frappa de son bâton directement au visage. Ce dernier chuta lourdement en arrière et se releva, contrant le bâton d'Harry avec le sien. Un lasso de feu sorti du bâton d'Harry et entoura Voldemort quand une explosion retentit derrière eux. La dépression les fit chuter à terre. Le feudeymon avait apparemment atteint sa limite et la vague de magie pure, soudainement relâché, frappa de plein fouet les appartements du Lord. Cette distraction permit à Voldemort de retrouver sa liberté. Ils se relevèrent, se fixant avec haine.

Un sort partit de nulle part, prenant pour cible Harry, ce dernier se téléporta en dehors de la trajectoire du sort. Les sorts à foyer décalé. Il fallait être puissant pour cela. Il s'agissait au sorcier, d'au lieu que le rayon sort de sa baguette, qu'il sorte d'un endroit quelconque. Harry répliqua de la même manière, envoyant un sortilège « _Glacius » _à bout portant, dans le dos de Voldemort. Ce dernier fit une roulade pour l'éviter et les deux ennemis repartirent dans une ronde d'observation, essayant de trouver le point vulnérable de leur ennemi. Si Voldemort voulait diversifier, il pouvait.

« _Tarantallegra » _s'écria Harry. Le rayon fut expulsé au dessus de Voldemort, à la verticale. Surpris par le sort en lui-même et sa provenance, Voldemort n'eut le temps de se défendre et il se fit brusquement expulsé en arrière, mais tenant fermement son bâton. Harry grogna, son sort de désarmement informulé n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné face à un sorcier tel que Voldemort. Tant pis, ça avait au moins eu le mérite de le surprendre, se dit Harry.

« Impressionnant Harry. Je m'avoue un tantinet surpris » déclara Tom d'une voix posé.

« Je le suis aussi. Dumbledore était un faible, tu aurais facilement put le tuer. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ton choix tactique. »

« Dumbledore est faible tant qu'il n'utilise pas la métamorphose en combat. Il ne l'as pas utilisé contre toi n'est ce pas ? » dit insidieusement Tom.

« En effet, peut être avait-il des remords à me tuer. Soit, cela n'entravera pas ta mort Tom. Je n'ai pas vraiment utilisé la magie Atlante jusque là. Même si cette dernière est surtout technologique comme l'as montré la cité d'Atlantis, il avait possédé une tactique de combat plutôt intéressante à mon humble avis. »

Tom ouvrit les bras en grand.

« J'attends. »

Harry sortit un petit appareil de sa poche. C'était un long protège bras, avec une sorte de bouton sur le dessus, comme si on pouvait activer quelque chose.

« Comme je l'ai dis, les Atlantes étaient surtout tourné vers la technologie défensive, cet appareil va te le démontrer assez rapidement je pense. » déclara Harry en activant de sa main gauche l'appareil. Ce dernier grésilla et une barrière verte entoura le corps d'Harry, l'épousant comme une seconde peau.

« Lance-moi un sort, Tom » dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Aussitôt la phrase énoncé, un éclair vert apparut et fonça vers Harry, qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Le sort, au contact d'Harry, disparut soudainement, faisant apparaitre le bouclier au point d'impact.

« Ce n'est pas très juste Harry. » dit Voldemort, qui semblait resté confiant malgré la situation devenant critique pour lui.

« Tu as souvent tué des enfants dans ta carrière de mage noire si je peux me permettre. Je ne crois pas que Bertha Jorkins était une grande menace, ni tes amis à l'orphelinat. Alors pour la morale, je pense qu'on repassera. Tu as juste peur d'être face de quelqu'un plus fort que toi.

Le bouclier grésilla une seconde fois, et Harry sourit.

« Bien tenté Tom, mais le bouclier enveloppe partout, même sous les pieds. »

Harry leva sa main, faisant remarqué à Tom que ce dernier n'avait ni baguette, ni bâton. Le bouclier empêchait-il l'emploi d'un item magique ? Surement, et c'était peut être là sa chance. Sans son bâton, Harry n'aurait jamais la force de le vaincre, même si il était invincible, à quoi sert une défense parfaite si elle ne permet pas de donner la mort. Tom éclata de rire et attaqua sans relâche le bouclier d'Harry. Il finirait bien par céder, pensa Tom.

Harry leva la main. Le vent souffla et balaya Tom comme si il n'était qu'un fétu de paille particulièrement léger. Le vent soufflait très fort, mais Harry ne semblait pas être sujet aux éléments de mer nature au contraire de Tom, qui se protéger les yeux avec son bras.

« Nous allons pouvoir combattre désormais. Voyons voir qui va gagner entre le faible Lord Voldemort, et le détenteur de la puissance des Dieux, la puissance des Atlantes » clama Harry avec un certain talent théâtral.

Après tout, il fallait bien s'amuser. Le vent sembla s'amasser autour d'Harry et forma une rapidement une colonne haut de plusieurs mètres. Ensuite apparut la colonne de feu, la colonne de l'eau et finalement la colonne de terre. Tom resta statufier. La magie pulsait dans tous les recoins, elle s'infiltrait partout, désagrégeant le bâtiment, rendant l'air irrespirable, le faisant plier à terre. Ce n'était plus un monstre en face de lui, mais un Dieu. Pour la première fois depuis sa petite enfance, Voldemort eut peur. Sa Némésis qu'il avait lui-même créer l'avait dépassé en tout point. Immortel, puissant, terrible et bientôt vainqueur. Mais Voldemort s'était renseigné, la puissance des Atlantes avait une contrepartie, et dans les 6 autres mondes à visiter, il y'avait des ennemis bien plus puissant que Potter, et il espérait secrètement qu'un d'eux mettrait fin à la vie de Potter. Mais peut être pouvait-il aider en cela. Avant de mourir, il se devait d'handicaper ce fichu gamin. Les malédictions ne souffraient d'aucune protection, même Atlante, car elles faisaient appels à d'autre Dieu, les Dieux des tréfonds.

_Moi, Tom Elvis Jedusort_

_Mage Noir bientôt mort_

_Maudit sur ma magie_

_Harry James Potter_

_Que ce dernier perd à jamais_

_L'un de ces cinq sens_

_Dieux des Tréfonds, entendait ma supplique_

_En contrepartie de mon âme damnée_

_Je vous invoque de votre palais_

_Afin d'abattre un des cinq piliers_

_A tout jamais, il perdra ce qui lui permet de voir_

_Amis, Ennemis, Femme, Enfants et nature_

_Que ce dernier plonge dans un monde infini de ténèbres_

_Jusqu'à sa mort ou son triomphe des six mondes_

Le sol s'ouvrit soudainement entre Tom et Harry. Ce dernier darda de son regard Tom.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas en invoquant les Dieux Tom, quelques soient ta demande, rien ne peut s'opposer à ta mort. »

« _Quintessence »_

Les 4 colonnes se gorgèrent de pouvoir. Elles disparurent avant de tomber lourdement autour de Tom. Avant de brusquement fusionner autour de leur prisonnier. La colonne avait une sublime couleur ambré, qui rayonnait comme un soleil naissant. Le champ de combat fut éclairé comme en plein jour. Visible comme un phare, montant dans les cieux, de nombreux sorciers, moldus et créatures magique purent voir cette colonne de magie apparaitre sans savoir ce qu'elle signifiait : la fin de Lord Voldemort. Elle disparut soudainement, et tout le monde contempla le vide causé par cette disparition. Pourquoi avait-elle disparu ? C'était si magnifique. Et alors que la colonne avait quitté depuis de longues secondes le ciel du Royaume-Unis, tout le monde regardait encore, comme si elle était toujours là…

Un corps tomba au sol de la haute tour du QG de Voldemort. Les mangemorts qui vivaient encore purent voir leurs marques s'effacer et très vite, la rumeur s'insinua dans le monde entier. Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Mais ce dernier, dans un dernier acte de cruauté face à sa future défaite, avait laissé un cadeau à Harry.

SOIT MAUDIT POTTER ! SOIT MAUDIT ! cria Voldemort avant de finalement périr.

Aussitôt après, un voile noir couvrit les yeux d'Harry. La vie quitta ses yeux et devinrent d'un blanc laiteux. Les yeux d'Harry étaient devenus deux grands globes blancs. Une larme perla, un rire amer perça. Même mort, Tom faisait chier. La beauté d'un monde libéré ne lui serait jamais visible, la vue de son nouvel enfant non plus. Dans la paix, Tom lui avait enlevé ce qui lui serait le plus précieux surement…

La voix de Tom se fit entendre alors dans sa tête pour la dernière fois. Le maudit entendit sa malédiction, et l'espoir revint. Il avait oublié que pour qu'une malédiction soit effective, il fallait que celle-ci soit tout de même réversible. Mais purifier les six mondes sans voir ne serait surement pas une tâche facile. Un rire démoniaque se fit entendre, tandis que dans un bruit de succion peu goûteux, le sol se refermait devant lui.

Il désactiva le bouclier, remit l'item dans sa poche et disparut. Avant de repartir à l'aventure, il devait s'habituer à cet handicap, le temps de le renverser et vivre…

**END, THE END…

* * *

**

**NDA : Et bien voilà, c'est fini…**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu, menacé de ne pas tuer tel ou tel personnage ou d'envoyer vite fait la suite. J'espère que cette suite et fin vous aura pas trop déçu. Ce fut une longue aventure, j'ai causé beaucoup de mort chez JKR (jusqu'à m y perdre moi-même)

Je m'excuse auprès de vous pour les attentes pour ce tome 7, j'ai perdu un peu de mon envie à l'écriture et j'espère qu'en lisant, ça se voit pas trop. Je m'excuse aussi pour les incohérences et les fautes, ça se voit que je suis ni auteur pro, ni bêtaifié. Disons que l'écriture fut surtout un loisir pour moi, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour satisfaire vos envies de lectures.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer et même à MP si vous voulez me parler un peu. Mon adresse mail lié à l'MP est toujours active et je vous répondrais surement dans la journée à vos questions/demandes…

Au début, j'avais prévu huit livres. Le Huitième étant un cross-over avec mon livre préféré, le SDA. Je ne pense pas le faire, et si je le fais, alors ça sera surement après mon bac de juin prochain. Alors qui sait, si je m'ennuis en juillet et que j'ai mon bac et mon permis, vous aurez peut être mon pseudo de retour…

Encore merci, peut être adieu, peut être à bientôt

Mellon.

**NDHDA (Note de l'homme derrière l'auteur) : **Au début, j'étais que passionné par les livres. Depuis maintenant quelques années, je me suis aussi découvert d'autres loisirs que la lecture/écritures. Pour faire un petit CV et dans l'ordre :

Worldofshinobi, jeu par navigateur

shinobi, jeu par navigateur

Tribalwars (j'ai abandonné après m'être fait rasé mes 20 villages par un gus )

Des forums divers, comme , teamdesfous pour le jeu BFME2 et LIG (ligue inter-graphique).

Désormais, je suis surtout sur un jeu, où je suis admin et Maitre du jeu tortionnaire (selon les membres :p ) : worldofstargate

J'ai aussi beaucoup lu de fics pendant ces temps, tellement que là encore, j'ai du mal à tout suivre, surtout que mon thème favoris sont les retours dans le temps fait par Harry ;

Bref, merci.

Alex.


End file.
